Let Love Lead The Way
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Bella ran away from Forks because she was pregnant with Edward's child and didn't want to tell him to ruin his "perfect life" - only to return to face the truth in the light of a personal tragedy. How would Edward react? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight….but the characters are made up are mine!_

_Ok so after reading many, many stories about Edward and Bella having a kid and then Bella leaving – of course AH/AU – I decided to write my own. But there is a twist in this one….if you've read 'Two of a Kind' then when a certain character is introduced then I'm sure that you will catch on! I love twists and turns._

_So enjoy!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter One:

_What makes this world go round_

_Will the answer let her down,_

_She is so sweet and young,_

_And her life has just begun,_

_What does her future hold,_

_That's the story left unknown,_

_Will she make it through her days,_

_Let our love lead the way_

--- 'Let Love Lead The Way' by the Spice Girls

* * *

Bella's POV

I've known Edward Cullen all my life – well ever since he "rescued" me from Ryan Brent and his pet worms in kindergarten.

Since then, he's been one of my best friends. When I've needed him, he's been there for me – like when my mother divorced my father and said that she didn't want anything to do with me ever again. Likewise, when he's needed me, I've been there for him – like when he broke his arm after wrestling with Emmett and Jasper and needed someone to help him with his homework.

As we grew up, my feelings towards Edward changed. I began to like him in other ways then just as my best guy friend. The good thing was, his feelings towards me changed as well. Now we're something more.

As our freshman year in high school began at Forks High, so did our new relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend. The great thing is that all our mutual friends are dating as well. My older brother by a year, Emmett, was dating Rosalie Hale. She was his age as well. Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous and could put any runway model to shame. Rosalie's younger brother, Jasper, was with Alice Cullen, who was Edward's adopted sister. Perhaps that was why our little group got along so well. We had all grown up together.

While our freshman year in high school was great. Rose and Emmett watched over us and made sure that we stayed out of trouble, while Jasper and Edward chased away anyone who dare to cross their women, as they sometimes referred to Alice and I. I was always thankful for that because Mike Newton just wouldn't give up about wanting to date me. But my brother, Edward and Jasper always chased him away. Especially Emmett – he was a sophomore on the varsity football team. I loved my big teddy bear of a brother.

But the summer that followed was even better.

Between swimming at the Cullens, going to the beach in La Push and just hanging out until all hours of the night with Rosalie and Alice. Most of the time if we were having a girl's night it really meant 'Bella Barbie' time. I finally put my foot down to 'Bella Barbie' after the seventh time in 15 days. I could only take so much.

Another wonderful, yet life-changing thing happened that summer. Edward and I gave ourselves to each other. We both knew that it was too early, but the tension between us one night when his parents were gone and I was supposedly staying the night with Alice.

It was wonderful in the fact that I learned that Edward truly loved me and I loved him as well.

But it was life changing because I ended up pregnant.

I was 15 and pregnant.

* * *

My father, Charlie, hit the roof when I told him that I was pregnant.

Being the Chief of Police for Forks, Charlie immediately wanted to confront Edward and slap him with a statutory rape charge. But I admitted that I wanted it too and that Edward and I were the same age. That stopped him.

Emmett was beside himself. He couldn't believe that his best friend had done something like that to his little sister. He had Jasper's number halfway dialed before I stopped him. It was more like begging him because I was hysterical.

How was I going to tell Edward?

Would he leave me?

Would he accept the baby?

Oh my God, what would his parents do?

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were the cream of the crop when it came to families in Forks. Carlisle was the Chief of Medicine at the Forks hospital while Esme took care of their home, Edward and Alice. Their lives were perfect compared to mine. My parents were divorced and my mother wanted nothing to do with either Emmett or I. But that had never made me jealous or anything – except for now.

Now I wished that I had a mother to turn to. Someone who would tell me that everything was going to be ok even if Edward never wanted anything to do with me ever again.

Finally, everyone had calmed down enough to where we could talk as a family after I dropped the bombshell on them.

"What are you going to do Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I dunno. But I know that I will keep my baby." I said wrapping my hands around my tiny frame. Sobs racked against my chest. What was I going to do?

"You know I can make Edward a eunuch if you would like me to. Wouldn't bother me at all." Emmett offered.

I shook my head no. I didn't want Emmett going anywhere near Edward.

"If you stay here Bella, Edward is going to have to find out." Charlie calmly said.

I looked up at him, through tear filled eyes. "Where would I go then?"

"Your aunt Jayme has been begging me for years to let you and Emmett come and visit her in Scotland after she and Ian moved there about 7 years ago. Remember Ian?"

How could I forget my annoying cousin who was my age? He was spoiled rotten, especially after Charlie's brother, Richard, had died about 11 years ago. Jayme figured that moving back to her native homeland was the best for her. We hadn't seen them since.

"Do you think that she will let me move there? Even if I'm pregnant?" I asked, beginning to cry again.

"Let me handle that," Charlie said putting an arm around me.

I hoped that he was right. Because I surely didn't want to have to tell Edward. But I knew that someday, perhaps, I would have to.

* * *

Within in days, it was all set up. Jayme was more then willing to help, especially after Renee had dumped our family for some younger man.

And that has led up to this moment – currently I am sitting on a plane bound for Edinburgh, Scotland. It had been less then two weeks since I found out that I was pregnant.

My excuse for my friends was simple. Foreign exchange student for a year or so. It was the best the Emmett, Charlie and I could come up with. At least my friends accepted the idea. And Emmett promised to act like nothing was wrong with me. The hardest one to say goodbye to was Edward. He begged me not to go, saying he would miss me too much and that he loved me more than anything in the world.

I couldn't say anything to him, except smile and softly kiss his lips goodbye.

I honestly hoped that he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight….but the characters that are made up are mine!_

_I know that I said that Alice was Edward's twin sister in the first chapter, but that was a mistake and I went back and fixed it. She was meant to be his adopted sister._

_Also thanks for all the reviews!!! Please keep them up!!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter Two:

All the way to Edinburgh, Scotland, all I could think about was how I found out that I was pregnant. It had been about two weeks after Edward and I had been together and my period, which was normally right on schedule, hadn't started yet. I began to worry when I realized that Edward and I had used protection the first time we had been together on that wonderful night, as well as the second.

But not the third.

I waited a few more days before I really began to panic. I was so panicked that I drove all the way to Port Angeles to buy several pregnancy tests simply because I didn't want anyone in Forks knowing…because of Charlie's job.

I rushed home and locked myself in the bathroom. Thankfully, Emmett was down at the beach with Rosalie. He wouldn't be home for hours nor would Charlie.

I hesitantly took out the first test and proceeded to take it.

Five minutes later, it told me what I feared…pregnant.

Five more tests and an hour later, they all said positive. I curled up in a little ball on the floor and began to sob. I don't know how long I cried for, but I didn't care. I cried because I was scared – scared because I didn't want Edward to leave me, my family to hate me, and people to shun me. I knew that there was no way that I could raise this baby on my own.

But I would.

There was no way that I was giving my little nudger up.

I continued to cry for most of the afternoon and that was how Emmett found me. When he asked what was wrong, I couldn't tell him. The words just wouldn't come out. He eventually got the idea when he saw the discarded pregnancy tests in the bathroom garbage can. He made me tell him everything before I told Charlie.

Overall, my father and brother had taken it better then I thought they would have.

And now here I am running away from it all. Running away from Edward and the hurt I would cause him and his family. The hurt I would cause my own family. And the shame I would feel for being labeled the town whore.

Thankfully, my aunt had come up with a way that I could be spared some ridicule in Scotland. She was a teacher at the Edinburgh Academy, which was where I would be going to school with Ian. I would make it just in time to start the new school year. But I wouldn't be staying there long. As long as I wasn't showing, I would be in school. But as soon as I started showing or I hit my third trimester, then I would be home schooled for the rest of the school year by my aunt. She told me that she needed the time off and had more then enough money to be able to take the time off. Plus she could work on her novel that she had been hesitating about.

Hopefully this would all work out and someday I could return home.

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Over here!"

I looked all around the baggage claim for whoever was yelling my name. Finally, I spotted a tall, lanky young man with light brown hair walking towards me. He was flanked by a young woman with light brown hair with a hint of red in it and who looked to be my height. It took me a second to realize that this young man was Ian.

"Ian!" I squealed before being swept up in a tight hug. I hugged him back. I hadn't seen him since he and I were 8 years old. And here we were almost 16.

"You haven't grown much I see," he said as he set me down and spun me around to get a good look at me.

"And I see that you have!" I said smiling up at him. He had to be at least 6 foot 3. He was almost as tall as Emmett but not as big. More like the height of Edward.

Edward…

"Oh Bella this is my best friend Emma McGregor," he said introducing the young woman that was with him. "Mum was given custody of her after her parents were killed in a car accident two years ago. She and I have been best friends since I moved here."

Emma smiled softly at me and gave me a gentle hug. It was during our brief hug that I noticed Emma reminded me a lot of someone. I couldn't put my finger on just who yet. Oh well.

"Come on," Ian said grabbing my bags from the baggage claim belt. "Mum is waiting outside. She's so excited to see you."

I smiled. I hope that I was doing the right thing.

* * *

Ian was right. Aunt Jayme was happy to see me. All the way to their house just outside of Edinburgh, she and Ian told me everything that I was going to expect – from living in Scotland to going to school. Jayme even told me that she had a doctor's appointment all set up for me in a few days. She had promised Charlie that she would take good care of me.

"Your room, isn't quite finished being painted," Jayme said as we entered their house. "So for the next few days you'll be rooming with Emma."

I nodded as I turned to look at Emma. "Come on," she said, taking my hand. "I'll show you my room. Ian's taken your stuff in there already."

Jayme's house wasn't too big, but wasn't too small either. It was perfect in my eyes. It was fairly modern. It was two stories with four bedrooms and as many baths along with an office, living room, kitchen and dining room. I had always heard that houses in England and Scotland were smaller then in the USA, but Jayme's house was larger then Charlie's.

"Oh, you're not allergic to animals are you?" Emma asked stopping in front of a door. I shook my head no. "Good," she said smiling as she opened the door to her bedroom. She walked in and I hesitantly peered around the corner. She was sitting down on a couch that set against one wall with a beautiful chocolate lab curled up against her. "This is Kiki, my baby." Emma said smiling.

I smiled back and gingerly sat down on the bed. Kiki looked sweet enough, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't been around dogs much in my life. Sensing my uneasiness, Emma quickly let Kiki out of the room and then turned back to look at me. "Well you're going to sleep on the bed and I will take my couch. The bathroom is over there," she said pointing at a door. "Then I cleared out some room in my wardrobe and dresser for you. Feel free to make yourself at home."

I nodded.

Without another word, Emma turned and left the room leaving me with my thoughts. I was a little tried after the long flight, so I lay down for a nap. As I lay there, I gently ran my hands along my stomach.

I hoped that I had done the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight…but Emma and Ian are mine….I love them too much!!**_

_**I know this chapter is short, but I needed to be. It is the set up for several chapters to follow. So enjoy and keep up the great reviews! And this chapter is dedicated to my SB, twilight-is-lovee – check out her stories!

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Three:**

_Edward's POV_

Three months…its been the three longest months of my life.

My best friend, the love of my life was gone – off to another country for some foreign exchange student program. I know that I may be only 16, but I do know that I am desperately in love with Isabella Swan.

If I could sneak off to Scotland and bring her back I would. At least she's called me a few times and written several letters. I know that she is having a good time there and is making friends. If she is happy, I am happy.

But that doesn't mean I have to like it.

Ever since she left, things have changed around here. Alice and Jasper broke up. At least they are on speaking terms and still remain good friends, which I am grateful for. I don't think that I could handle one of my best friends and my sister not talking at all. Emmett seems frustrated about everything and the only one who can calm him is Rose. I wonder if the entire ordeal with Bella leaving is getting to him.

I'm sure it is. it's gotten to all of us.

I've even made my mother extremely worried about me. She knows I'm depressed about Bella leaving and that it has taken toll it's taking on me. She has to force me to do anything to keep myself busy, including playing the piano. I've always loved the piano and was working on a piece that was dedicated to Bella after I realized that I was in love with her shortly before she left.

But was she in love with me?

When she left, she hadn't been able to tell me goodbye or that she loved me as well. All she did was smile, kiss my lips and walk away.

What if she didn't love me?

What if she was running away because she was too scared to tell me that she didn't love me back?

I flopped down on my bed.

God! What would I do if that was the case?

* * *

"Come on man." Jasper said to me a few days later. "You've gotta get out more! The new kids, ya know the Denali sisters, are having a party this weekend. Alice and I are going and so should you!"

I glared at him. "You and Alice back together?"

"No. But I don't want to date anyone right now nor does Alice. So that's why we are going together. Besides I think Tanya Denali has a crush on you."

I glanced across the cafeteria at the table where the Denali sisters sat. Irina was Emmett and Rose's age, while Tanya was my age. The youngest Denali sister, Kate, was a freshman. I had to admit that they were all pretty, but my Bella was beautiful. That was when Tanya looked up and saw that I was looking at them. She smiled softly at me.

I sighed.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out for a party.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight….but Emma and Ian are mine…and yes I do own a real life Kiki. So back off of the dog!_

_Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!!!! So enjoy!!!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Four:**

_Bella's POV_

My eyes slowly fluttered opened. A noise from somewhere in the house had woken me up. I turned over and glanced at my alarm clock. It was almost 4:30 in the morning on a Monday morning. I moaned as I gently ran my hands over my stomach. Here it was November and I was almost 4 months pregnant. In a few more weeks I would find out if I was having a boy or a girl.

A boy or a girl.

I sighed. I was thrilled to be having a baby, but I wished that Edward were here with me more than anything else. I may only be 16, but with him by my side I felt that I could conquer the world.

My little nudger agreed with me by softly moving under my hands. It had only been happening for a few days now, but whenever I felt my baby move, I couldn't help but smile.

Then I heard it again.

The noise that had woken me up.

It sounded almost like someone crying.

I quietly got out of bed and moved towards my bedroom door. I opened it a crack and listened for the sound again. I heard the muffled cries coming from Emma's room. In the three months I had been in Scotland, I have never heard Emma cry. I would like to think that I knew her pretty well. We had spent several of my first days here, when we were sharing her room, just talking up a storm. I learned that she was adopted when she was two years old and her parents died two years ago, shortly after she had turned 14. I knew that her life revolved around soccer and that she was good enough to play for the U17 National Scottish Women's soccer team. Ian took me to one of her games with her club team in Edinburgh before school started for the three of us and I do admit that she is amazing at soccer. Besides soccer, she loved her dog, who happened to be the sweetest dog in the world, she drew in her spare time and wanted to be an Orthopedic Surgeon when she got out of college.

During that time as well, I told her stuff about myself. I told her about my friends and family from Forks, all about Edward and our relationship, and even the fact that he was my baby's father. I even admitted to her, before anyone else, that I loved Edward and will always love Edward. There was just something about Emma that I attracted me to want to talk to her. she was so easy to talk to. She still reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew that it wasn't Edward or Alice that she reminded me of – but someone else.

Oh well.

I wanted to make sure that Emma was alright. Plus my bladder was telling me that it needed to be relived as well. I quietly made my way into the bathroom across from my bedroom. Once I was finished in there, I tiptoed the best I could towards Emma's room. I peered through the crack and saw Emma, lying on her bed crying into her pillow, with Kiki curled tightly next to her. the scene broke my heart.

What was she crying about?

Part of me wanted to go and comfort her, but part of me didn't. eventually the part of me that wanted to comfort her won out. I moved my hands towards her bedroom door to open it, but was stopped by a hand coming from behind me. Ian quietly pulled me back into my bedroom.

"Leave her be," he hissed. "She'll be ok."

I looked at my cousin confused. "how can she be? She's crying."

"I promise to tell you when we're alone," he said turning and leaving my bedroom.

I sighed as I lay back down in my bed – still wondering what was wrong with Emma.

* * *

The next morning, Emma and Jayme had left for school early. Emma had soccer workouts or something in the morning, while Jayme had a staff meeting. That left Ian and I alone.

"so what happened last night with Emma?" I asked on our way to school.

"it was her nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

Ian shook his head yes as he drove down the road. "something happened to her before mum took her in. she was in another home after her parents died. Something happened there. What exactly took place, I don't know. mum knows but won't tell me. but occasionally Emma has nightmares about it."

"wow." I breathed. "but she is ok right?"

Ian nodded as we pulled up to school. "Soccer has helped a lot but don't mention anything to her about knowing."

I nodded in agreement. "I promise I won't."

* * *

Ian was right. Emma looked perfectly content and happy when she joined us in science class later that morning. She was all smiles. I figured that she was thrilled about her upcoming national soccer team match in Glasgow in a few days. I've seen her play a few times and each time I knew that she was having the time of her life. I wish I loved something like that.

Mr. McCauthers interrupted my thoughts be setting a tube like vial in front of me and handing me a long q-tip thingy. I looked at them oddly, yet so was everyone else in the class.

Once he was finished her turned to look at our class. "Before we get started on our lesson for today," he said. "We're going to submit our DNA to the Human Genome Project…"


	5. Chapter 5: SHATTERED

_Disclaimer and AN: As usual I don't own Twilight….but Emma, Jayme, Ian and Kiki are mine!!!_

_My butt should have been in bed hours ago, but I wanted to treat ya'll to another chapter. This chapter is different from the previous ones and the ones that follow. It is told in 3rd person pov and is setting up for several key things to happen. Oh yeah! I have a poll up to determine what sex the baby should be – but If it doesn't work for some reason, send me a PM and let me know your vote!!!_

_ENJOY!!!

* * *

_**Chapter Five: SHATTERED**

**_Late November_**

**_Lyon, France – headquarters of INTERPOL (International Criminal Police Organization)_**

**_Human Trafficking Division_**

A single blimp on a screen brought the forlorn data analyzer out of his daydream of warm, sunny beaches in Spain. His forehead wrinkled as he tried to understand what his computer was telling him. After a few seconds, it dawned on him.

A cold case of a missing newborn from Chicago, Illinois, 16 years ago, now had an exact match in the International DNA registry. This child, who was long thought to be deceased, was alive. The missing baby had grown up into a young woman who was now living in Scotland.

The data analyzer immediately sent the new information to the FBI in Virginia.

_A life that was once thought to be true will be shattered…

* * *

_

**_London, England_**

"I can't believe that you've been here three months and haven't gone to any of Emma's matches," Ian said turning to look at Bella.

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "They are always like in Germany or France or Ireland. I'm just worried about traveling with being pregnant and all."

"She has had some in Glasgow and St. Andrews – both of which are closer to home then London."

"Yeah but Bella actually wanted to go shopping in London," Jayme quickly pointed out before turning her attention back to Emma's match.

Bella shrugged her shoulders again. At least Jayme had it partly correct. She did want to go shopping, but she wanted to see Buckingham Palace along with all the other touristy things in London more. Besides Charlie and Emmett were coming over for a week to spend Thanksgiving with her. And she had hoped to convince them to come back with her to London. She turned her attention back to the game that Emma was playing in.

"Ok so explain to me again what Emma's position is," she asked Ian.

"She is what you call an attacking midfielder. It's her job to set up goal scoring chances and even score herself from time to time. See how some of the players stick to certain locations on the field?" Ian said pointing towards some of the players on the field.

Bella nodded.

"Well watch Emma. Notice that she is all over the place. She's their play maker."

"Ok I think I've got it."

* * *

Emma watched as the pass from one of her teammates came high and across towards her. She knew that if she passed it just right, by using the top of her head, that he team would have a chance to score. She leapt at the same time that the opposing team's defender did as well. But she was a touch taller and the ball went flying in the direction of her teammate, who scored the goal.

Yet, as she landed on her feet after the jump, Emma heard a loud pop from come from her knee and before she knew it, she was face first on the ground in pain. She has never felt anything like this before.

_A dream for the future is shattered…_

_

* * *

_

**_Clallam Bay Corrections Center_**

**_Clallam Bay, WA – just southwest of Port Angeles_**

Shots rang out during the prison riot. Officers from both state and local police had been brought in to help ease the tensions within the prison itself, but it was too late.

The shots came from nowhere as one struck him in the neck and the other in his right arm.

The last thing that Charlie Swan thought about in this life was his two children…

_A family is shattered…_

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Cullen Residence_**

**_Forks, WA_**

She wearily opened the door for the two men dressed in dark suits. The last time she had seen men like this, she didn't receive good news. In fact, the last time she had seen men like this, her world had _shattered…_

"Mrs. Cullen?" the tallest man asked.

"Yes," she softly said. "How can I help you?"

"We're from the FBI Field Office in Seattle," the other man said. "And we have some new information about your kidnapped daughter."

"What about her?"

The two men looked at each other before the tallest one spoke again. "You're daughter has been found and she is alive."

Found.

Alive.

Those were the two words that Esme Cullen had wanted to hear for the past 16 years. Tears weld up in her eyes as she fell to her knees. She couldn't believe it.

_Her once shattered world was now making itself right…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight – I'm just borrowing them for a bit. But Emma, Ian and Kiki are MINEE!!!!_

_Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!!! I love you all!!!! So enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 6:

**Edward's POV:**

"Mom!" I called out as Alice and I walked back into the house from the garage. We hadn't of even made it through second period at school, before we were called to the office for early dismissal and told to return home for a family emergency.

All the way home, Alice and I sat in silence with our thoughts. Both of us were trying to figure out what was going on at home. We knew that it wasn't about Chief Swan's death. We had learned about that the previous night from our father after he and mom had gone to the Swan residence to tell Emmett what had happened. Not wanting to stay in the house alone, Emmett came to stay with us, since I knew the Hales wouldn't allow Rosalie and Emmett to sleep in the same house, even though Jasper was one of Emmett's best friends. They were a strict traditional family when it came to ethics and morals – but oh only if they really knew about their daughter's 'extra-circular' activities. So, Emmett was staying with us for as long as he wanted.

"In the living room!" she called back.

Alice and I dropped our book bags on the kitchen table and headed into the living room, where our parents sat waiting for us. They were sitting on the couch and in front of them sat two chairs from our dining room. Alice and I glanced at each other wondering what was going on. We sat down across from our parents.

"Edward, Alice," our dad said to us in the tone of voice that meant something bad had happened. "There is something important that we need to tell you."

Mom and Dad glanced at each other before Dad motioned for Mom to tell us what had happened. Oh my God, Grandma Masen must have died. That has to be it. I'm certain of it.

"As you know, Edward, 16 years ago you were born to your father and I. and that was one of the happiest days of our lives. But you were only part of the joy that day."

I looked at my mother confused. "What do you mean?"

"Edward," she gently said. "You have a twin sister."

"What!"

"Her name is Emma and when the two of you were two months old, she was kidnapped from us when the two of you and your nanny, Isra, were out for the afternoon. Isra was attacked and Emma was taken. The police say that we were lucky that you weren't taken as well. We searched and prayed for years that we would find her but we never did," mom said on the verge of tears.

"So why tell me now?" I managed to ask without yelling. This wasn't right. Why hadn't they ever told me about my twin sister?

"When you and your sister were born, the idea of storing cord blood was a new idea. I knew there were advantages to it, so we kept yours and your sister's in a cord blood bank. You two were among the first newborns to do this," dad said. "Then a few years ago, when the Human Genome Project began, I submitted her DNA to the project as well as to all local, national and international justice organizations as a missing person. Three days ago, INTERPOL in France got a hit in their database. Your sister is alive and living in Scotland."

"WHAT!" I yelled standing up. "How could you two do this to me! To Alice!"

"We only did what we thought was right!" my mom said through tears that were streaming down her face. "We wanted to tell you many times, but it was just too hard!"

I kicked my chair back onto the floor and stormed out of the living room. I was too upset to even think straight. How the hell could they do this to me!

I stomped up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I flipped on my stereo and blasted whatever CD I currently had in there. Angry, loud lyrics filled my room.

Good. 'Voices' by the group Disturbed.

I flopped down on my bed and allowed the music to consume me.

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

I watched as my son stormed out of the room. I knew that he was upset. Who wouldn't be if they found out that they had essentially been lie to all their life? I wrapped my arm around Esme, trying to comfort her, as I turned my attention to Alice.

The look on her face told it all – confusion, curiosity and intrigue. But no anger. Odd. "Are you alright with this?" I calmly asked.

"Would you still have adopted me even if Emma hadn't been kidnapped?" she asked.

I nodded. Alice knew the story behind her adoption into our family. We had always been straight forward with her. Before Edward and Emma had been conceived, we thought that Esme would never be able to carry children. So, we found a young woman who had gotten pregnant by accident and didn't want to have an abortion, but didn't want the child either. I quickly made a deal with her, saying that we would adopt the baby as long as she carried it to term. We would even pay for her health bills. Alice's mother took us up on our offer. Then not even three days later, Esme found out that she had managed to conceive after her last in vitro session. We then decided that we would still adopt the baby as well as have our own as well.

"You have been and always will be our daughter," Esme said standing up and moving towards Alice. I watched as they embraced, both with tears in their eyes.

"So what are you going to do now that Emma has been found?" she asked after their hug,

"Your mother, Emmett and I are going to Scotland to find her and bring her home."

"Why Emmett, daddy?"

"Because we're also going to tell Bella in person about Charlie's death. He and Emmett had already planned on going over there for Thanksgiving next week, so we're just going to go a bit earlier."

"When do you leave?"

"This afternoon," Esme said, brushing some loose hair out of Alice's face. "The sooner the better for Bella's sake. Plus Emmett needs his sister."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"So while we're gone, you and Edward will be staying with the Hales." I said standing up and walking towards my daughter and wife. I pulled Alice into a hug.

"I love you daddy," she said with a smile after our hug.

"I love you too."

"Now go bring me back my best friend and new sister! I need new shopping partners!" she said with a huge smile on her face as she turned to leave the room.

I couldn't help but laugh. At least one of my children is happy about all of this. I wrapped my arm around Esme and pulled her close to me. I gently kissed the top of her head.

Esme was finally happy after 16 long years of grieving for the daughter she lost. When she had called me this morning and told me about the FBI showing up at the house, I was ecstatic. My baby girl was finally going to be coming home – well at least I hope that we can convince her to. Who knows what will happen when we get to Scotland, but I have waited for this day as well.

As for Edward and his anger, I hope that he will adjust in time. I hope that he doesn't resent Esme and I did.

Then thank goodness that Alice accepted the idea of a new sister the way she did.

"Ready?" I asked looking down at Esme. She nodded.

I've dreamt of this moment for 16 long years…I was going to bring my daughter home. Or as Alice put it, I would be brining back a new shopping partner.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer and AN:__ I don't own Twilight – but Emma and Ian are mine!!_

_As usual I want to thank everyone for awesome reviews!!! Enjoy!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 7:

**Esme's POV**

I couldn't believe it. We were finally here. It hadn't of even been four days since we had learned that our daughter, our precious Emma, had been found alive. And now we were in Scotland to find her and hopefully bring her home. Carlisle and I had been able to find out a little bit about our daughter's past but not much. The Scottish authorities didn't want to reveal too much over the phone. That was fine. At least we knew that she was alive and being taken care of.

What we had been able to learn was that Emma had been put been adopted from an orphanage in Edinburgh when she was two years old. Then when she was 14, her adopted parents were killed in a car accident. After that she had been placed with another foster family, but something happened – what we're not sure about yet – but ultimately Emma ended up becoming a ward of the state and was taken in by her adopted mother's best friend, Jayme Swan.

Hmmm…I wonder if she had any relation to Emmett and Bella. Perhaps, but that wasn't the purpose of this trip. This trip was actually two fold.

One – Find our daughter and bring her home, if she wanted to come with us. Carlisle and I had discussed this and we both realized that all of this would be dropping a bombshell on our daughter. What were we exactly supposed to say to her? 'Hi we're your real parents. You were kidnapped and now we're here to take you home.' But we also found out that Emma had been informed that her real parents were looking for her and would be arriving sometime to meet her. I hoped that she would be ok with the entire situation. Perhaps knowing we were coming would soften the blow. Or meeting us could send her into shock. And that was the last thing that we wanted to do. So, what we had decided on was to offer her a chance to come home with us and see if she wanted to stay with us. It's not what I would want, but I do whatever my daughter wanted. I only hope that she didn't resent us. Having Edward mad at us was bad enough already.

Two – tell Bella about her father. That was what we were currently doing. Emmett had requested that we do this first because he needed his sister. He needed to hug her. In all the time that I have known Emmett Swan, I have never seen him look so distraught and worn in his life. This Emmett Swan seemed to have no life in him at all, which wasn't what I was used to. I know that a death of a parent does this to children – it did it to me when my father died, even though it happened when I was grown and had a family of my own – but I hope that over time, Emmett does get back to normal. Hopefully Bella can do that for him.

Within no time, we had arrived at the address that Emmett had give us. Since it was a Saturday, we hoped that someone was home. Carlisle was out of the car first, leading the way up the small walkway towards the adorable two-story house. I walked behind with Emmett, holding his hand. I knew that he was on the verge of sobs again. I've noticed that when he had gotten extremely quiet over the last few days, that sobs were about to spill out.

Carlisle looked back at us before knocking on the door.

Emmett took a deep breath and I smiled at him. "It's going to be ok," I whispered.

He nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I groaned as I heard a knock at the door. I had just gotten settled down on the couch to watch a movie, while Ian was upstairs working on an English paper for school. He was such a procrastinator. Emma and I had both been down with our English papers for a week. I struggled to my feet and walked towards the door. Thank goodness, nudger wasn't that big yet nor that I was showing too much. But then again, who knew how big I would be come April. So, I had better enjoy walking right while I can.

As soon as I opened the door, I gasped. Standing on the front porch was Carlisle and Esme Cullen along with Emmett.

"What…what are you doing here?" I stammered out, a bit shocked.

"It might be best if we came in," Carlisle gently said.

I nodded as I took in each of their faces. What I saw shocked me. Carlisle looked sad and so did Esme. But Emmett looked awful. Then I noticed something. Where was my dad?

I led them into the living room where we could all sit down. Before I could say anything or ask where dad was, Emmett pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I buried my head into his chest as I heard sobs rack through his body. "I'm sorry," he choked out.

That was when I knew it. My father was gone. Tears weld up in my eyes as I began to cry as well. I wrapped my arms around Emmett as we both cried for our father.

"What happened?" I asked sniffling as I pulled out of Emmett's hug and sat down on the couch. He sat next to me.

"He was helping at a prison riot. Someone, they aren't sure who yet, fired two shots. One ripped through his neck and the other went through his arm. He died instantly." Emmett managed to said before breaking down in sobs again. I too began to cry. I curled up next to my big brother and allowed him to hold me in a protective embrace.

We would make it through this together. We sat there for a bit longer, not really talking.

"Where is your aunt?" Esme eventually asked. "She needs to know as well, since you will need to return home for the funeral."

"She had to take Emma to a doctor's appointment because she hurt her knee playing soccer a few days ago. But my cousin Ian is upstairs."

"Is your aunt's name Jayme by any chance?" Esme then asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Almost on cue, the front door opened and Aunt Jayme walked in with Emma slowly making her way inside on crutches. As soon as Emma turned to look at everyone in the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks with her eyes focused on Esme. I swore that I saw tears welding up in her eyes. I turned to look at Esme, who had tears in her eyes as well.

That was when it dawned on me. It was Esme that Emma reminded me of! Their personalities were similar and they even looked a bit alike. But looking at Emma now, I noticed that her face favors Carlisle.

Wait, what am I thinking. There is no way that Emma could be related to the Cullens! But then again she was called and told that her real parents were looking for her a few days ago…

**

* * *

Emma's POV**

I hate being hurt. This week had both been good and bad. First off, my knee is gone. I've managed to blow out my knee at the age of 16. Well it isn't completely blown out, but I do have to have surgery on my ACL. And that meant that I would be out of soccer for almost a year.

A year without soccer was like a year without breathing.

That was the bad part of the week.

The good part was that my ultimate prayer had finally been answered. My real parents were looking for me and had found me. They actually wanted to meet me! After so many years of wanting to know who I really was, where I came from and why they had left me at the orphanage, I was going to find out.

We weren't sure when they would arrive, we just knew that they were coming. I hope it was soon and not when Bella's father and brother were here.

As Jayme and I arrived home after my appointment about my knee, we were shocked to find another car sitting in the driveway. I looked at Jayme with a smile on my face. Perhaps my parents were here!

"Don't get your hopes up," Jayme cautioned as she got out of the car before helping me out since I could barely stand without my knee giving out. I carefully, yet quickly, took the crutches from Jayme as I stood up using their support then began the trek into the house.

As we entered, we heard voices from the living room. Jayme led the way with me behind. I took a deep breath before turning and looking into the living room. I didn't want to get my hopes up but then again I did.

Thank goodness, my hopes were up. Sitting in the chair next to the couch sat an older woman and next to her a man. Then Bella was curled up on the couch with someone. Who, I didn't know. But what had my attention at the moment was the older woman in the chair. She looked like me and I could see myself in her face and eyes. Tears began to weld up in my eyes.

"Mummy," I softly said, in almost a whisper.

My parents, my real parents were here at last.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer and AN:__ Twilight is not mine…but Emma, Ian, Jayme and Kiki are!!!_

_Thanks again to all my wonderful reviews!! I should be in bed right now, but I had to wrte this for ya'll.

* * *

**  
**_

**Chapter 8:**

**Esme POV**

"Mummy…"

I've wanted to hear that word uttered by my precious daughter for 16 long years. As soon as I saw Emma walk into the room, my world stopped. She looked better then I ever would have imagined. She was leaning on crutches with her left knee in a full brace, obviously from her soccer injury that Bella had mentioned. Even looking at her, leaning on the crutches, I could tell that she favored me more then Carlisle, with both my body shape and height. But there were bits of him mixed in as well. She had Carlisle's facial features but my face shape. And her hair color was a mixture of mine with the reddish brown with a hint of Carlisle's blond mixed in. yet her eyes were the most remarkable feature. They were a bluish-green color – unlike Edward's vivid green. She was beautiful.

Without hesitation, I stood up, crossed the room, and pulled Emma into a tight hug, allowing her to lean on me for support with her leg as her crutches fell to the floor. She hugged me back as our tears began to roll down our cheeks.

I gently kissed her forehead before allowing Carlisle to hug her as well. This was better then I would have ever dreamed it. I looked around the room and noticed that I wasn't the only one crying. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Even though Bella and Emmett were hurting because of their father's death, there was at least a bit of happiness.

* * *

After our tearful reunion and explanation to Jayme about Charlie's death, we all broke into smaller groups. Emmett and Bella spent time with their aunt and cousin, discussing what there were going to go as a family in regards to Charlie's death.

While we let the Swan family mourn, Carlisle and I spent time with Emma. We wanted to know everything that she had to tell us. And we would truthfully answer any questions that she had for us. Over the next few hours, we told her about our family and about Edward and Alice. While in return, we learned that she was a phenomenal soccer player – playing for the U17 Scottish Women's Team. She also was smart, having just finished her Standard Grade Exams and staying on to finish with Advanced Higher exams – that was the equivalent to taking AP classes in America. And Carlisle couldn't help but smile when she told us that the main reason she was staying for her Advanced Higher exams was so that she could get into a good university and study to become an orthopedic surgeon. Even Kiki, her dog, was thrilled to meet us. She immediately took a liking to Carlisle and didn't want to move from next to his feet. I thought that is was adorable.

We also learned to what extent her knee was injured – a torn ACL. Even I knew that meant surgery. Carlisle was about to start in on her with a lecture about injuries and what not, but I simply looked at him and he stopped before he got started. I could tell from the way Emma's eyes sparkled when she talked about soccer, that this injury was already getting to her.

Yet, one thing I noticed during the entire time we talked was that she really didn't talk about other friends. Alice and Edward were always talking about their friends to me, but Emma wasn't. It seemed as if she was holding something back from us. I hoped that we would eventually find out.

Eventually the question of why did we give her up for adoption came up in conversation. "Why did you leave me at the orphanage?" she asked, with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," I said pulling her into a tight hug, "we never left you at the orphanage. You were taken from us."

"What?" she asked with confusion splashed across her face. "What do you mean?"

I stood up, walked to my carry on bag, and took out a large photo album. I sat back down next to her and opened the album. Inside were all the photos from Emma and Edward's birth and the first few months. After that were the articles that dealt with her kidnapping and the cold case that resulted.

"So you always wanted me?" she asked getting choked up.

"Yes, we always wanted you," Carlisle said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she sat in between us. "You and Edward were our little miracles while Alice added to it. It killed us everyday that you weren't with us. Yet now we want nothing more for you to come home with us."

Emma nervously bit her bottom lip as she thought it over. "So how did you find me?" she then asked.

Carlisle explained all that he had done – from submitting her DNA so long ago to various databanks to her DNA getting into the Human Genome Project and the INTERPOL database to the visit by the FBI. Her eyes were wide at the thought of it all. But still we could tell that she was still thinking about coming home with us.

"If it is any consolations, you sister wants nothing more than for you to come home because she wants a new shopping partner," he added.

Emma chuckled a bit. "I'm going to be a but of a disappointment then. I really don't like to shop."

"Believe me, she will make you go even if you are kicking and screaming," I added. "Just asked Bella."

She took a deep breath as she looked back and forth between Carlisle and myself. "Say I decided to stay, can I still play soccer?"

We both nodded. "But that is only after your knee is fully healed. I do not want you to injure yourself again without it being properly healed to begin with," Carlisle said looking her dead in the eyes. I knew he would get that conversation about injures in somehow.

Emma nodded in response. "It won't be for a while thought. Don't I have to go through rehab after surgery?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Don't worry," I said with a smile to help ease her apprehension. "Your father will make sure you get the best treatment possible."

"So when can Kiki and I come home?" she asked with a smile on her face.

I pulled her into a hug once again and began to cry. My little girl was coming home with me. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Eventually Carlisle convinced Emma to let him take her back to her doctor in Edinburgh so that he could get her x-rays, charts and MRIs on her knee for when she returned to Forks with us. We were leaving first thing on Wednesday, which was in four days. But we had too much to do, such as taking Emma to the American consulate, meeting with Scottish authorities and getting her school records in order for a transfer. So since Bella, Emmett and Ian were all off spending time as cousins, I took the opportunity to talk to Jayme about their plans.

"Ian and I are returning with Bella to Forks. And since she and Emmett are both under the age of 18, I know that Charlie had named me their guardian if he died. I know that Renee will have nothing to do with them, which is sad. They are both wonderful children."

"That they are," I added. "Bella and Emmett are like my own children. At least Emma will have Ian with her in school along with Bella. Perhaps that will help ease her into things."

"That's another reason why Ian and I are moving back. For Emma's sake…"

Jayme trailed off. That caught my attention. "What do you mean for Emma's sake?"

She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "I'm sure that when Emma was talking with you earlier, she seemed to keep some stuff to herself or really only talk about soccer?"

I nodded.

"Emma has always been a private person for as long as I have known her, which was since she was 9 years old. And her life truly does revolve around soccer."

"We figured. She seems to love it."

"That she does." Jayme said pausing. "But I'm sure that when you talked to the Scottish authorities before coming over, they mentioned that after her adopted parents died she was placed with another family before being allowed to come back to me."

"They did. But they wouldn't say what happened."

"Ian doesn't even know what happened. Only I do." Jayme said reaching over to pickup one of my hands. She squeezed it softly as she looked up at me. Tears were forming along the brim of her eyelids. She took another deep breath. "Emma was gang raped," she said in a whisper.

_Oh. My. God._

My eyes were wide and it felt like I couldn't breath. My daughter was gang raped. No wonder she didn't have any friends. She was too sacred to open herself up to anyone. And that was why she seemed to hold stuff back from us. My poor baby.

"She's gotten over it for the most part because it was two years ago. But she can be hesitant around new peers. Occasionally she'll have nightmares about it and will wake up and cry herself back to sleep. Yet, for the most part we don't talk about it. But if she wants to, then she and I will talk about it alone."

I was still in shock from what had just been told to me about my daughter.

_Gang Raped…

* * *

  
_

_**AN #2: **__I know that this was all told from Esme's POV….but I promise that next chapter will be back to Bella's POV and perhaps some Emma too. Hope you liked it!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer and AN:__ Normal stuff applies…._

_I really should be in bed…but I got started writing on this and I couldn't stop. So enjoy and I will try to update this weekend, but I have soooo much to do!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9:**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Finally, Wednesday arrived. Today I was heading back to Forks with my aunt, cousin and Edward's twin sister all in tow. It had been a crazy last few days to say the least. I leaned against the window of the plane and looked down the row to my left. And I couldn't help but actually smile.

Emmett sat next to me; while across the aisle from him were Emma, then Esme and Carlisle in the center section. Then on the other side sat Jayme and Ian. I don't know how Carlisle did it, but he had actually managed to get seats for us all together. Looking around Emmett, I noticed that Esme was smiling as she watched her sleeping daughter. Emma was curled up the best that she could in her seat, with the footrest up, supporting her injured knee. As soon as we had taken off from Heathrow International Airport, Emma was out like a light, which was probably for the best. She was too worried about Kiki riding in the cargo hold for almost 10 hours. Esme had suggested that she sleep so that she didn't worry so much. Lucky. I wish I could sleep on a plane like her. But then again, I know that I talk in my sleep and I didn't want to chance Esme or Carlisle hearing something they shouldn't.

I sighed.

"What is it?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"A little bit of everything," I said, gently running my hands over my stomach.

"You know that you're going to have to tell him," he whispered to me. "You're moving back to Forks. And he'll want to see you as soon as possible. And," he said motioning towards Emma's sleeping form. "Your new friend is Edward's twin. You even said that you told her all about you and Edward…"

I quickly cut him off. "She promised me that she wouldn't tell him nor would she tell her parents."

"What about when you really start showing? You've gained weight. Not a lot, but defiantly some. And if I of all people notice that, then Edward sure as hell is going to. And so will little miss pixie. She knows your clothes sizes. And when Alice drags you out shopping then you know that she will find out, along with Rose. You won't be able to avoid your best friends forever."

I looked down at my hands and felt the tears rise in my eyes. Emmett was right. I wouldn't be able to hide it forever. Maybe another month at most. That was all. God, what if I lost all my friends over this! What would I do then?

Emmett nudged my shoulder. "You know I will beat up anyone who hurts you. It's in my job description."

I smiled at his and lay my head against his shoulder. At least my big brother, cousin and Emma wouldn't turn against me. Thank goodness for that.

"So Alice and Jasper broke up?" I asked.

"Yeah. Shocking isn't it? At least they are still the best of friends."

"Good. Anything else I should know about?"

"Mum…" Emmett hesitated.

I looked up at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"Edward is sorta seeing someone."

My jaw dropped. What the fuck. He told me he loved me then moved on to someone else! Suddenly I burst out in tears, burying my face in my hands and sobbed. Why was I just now finding out about this?

"Shhhh," he said putting his arms around me. "Just listen."

I didn't look up at him at all. It hurt too much to even think about, let alone listen to.

"It's not serious, sis. Edward is simply seeing her as a way to cope."

"To cope?" I asked looking up with tears still streaming down my cheeks.

He nodded. "To cope with you not being there. As far as we all know, he hasn't done more then hold her hand. She tries to kiss him, but he pulls away. They never go out alone, only in groups with Rose, Jasper, Alice and I. the boy is still head over heels in love with you. Besides Tanya is a bitch."

Tanya. That's the name of my new nemesis. Knowing that someone else was after the love of my life, the father of my unborn child, infuriated me to no end. And it made me that much more determined to tell Edward the truth about everything…

The truth that I loved him.

The truth that I was carrying his child.

The truth that I wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with him…even though I was only 16. I knew that he was the one.

Now I just had to find my courage to do all of this.

In response, my baby kicked. I smiled as I leaned into Emmett's shoulder, drying my tears as well.

"Did she move?" he whispered.

I nodded. On Monday, Emmett and I had managed to slip out of the house for my doctor's appointment. I wanted him there with me when I found out the sex of my baby. His smile at seeing the sonogram was priceless. He is so excited about having a niece, even though I know that he wanted a nephew.

"I can already tell that my niece is going to be an athlete like her uncle and not a klutz like her mother."

I laughed.

I love my brother. He is the best. With him standing next to me, then I know that even if Edward decides not to having anything to do with his daughter's life, then she would be loved and cared for.

* * *

_**Esme's POV:**_

The last few days have been mind-boggling. Carlisle and I were reunited with our daughter, who thankfully enough, accepted us into her life without question. She was a practical thinker, who knew better then to dispute DNA.

The rest of the time that we were in Edinburgh had been busy each day. We took Emma to the American Consulate on Sunday. There arrangements were made to make sure that she was issued an American passport and that all her documents were in order. Then we met with Scottish authorities that day as well. Needless to say, that was an eventful meeting.

Before hand, I had told Carlisle what I had found out about Emma's past. I was shocked at my husband's reaction. He is normally calm and collected when he learns about something distributing. But not this time. I saw his jaw line go rigid and I swore that he growled deep in his chest. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. I had to quickly assure him that the people who had hurt our daughter were behind bars – Jayme had told me that the offenders had been prosecuted and sent to jail for their crime.

During the meeting, we were told all about the incident about Emma's rape. During that conversation, Emma was curled up tightly against her father, visibly shaking. He quickly calmed her down before requesting that we bypass that part, given we had already heard it. They complied and we were then told about Emma's adopted parents. The McGregors had been decent people – she was a stay at home mom, like myself and the father was an computer engineer. Thank goodness that Emma had been taken care of when she was younger.

Besides that, we got her school records sent ahead to Forks so that she could begin school in January. She had already taken her exams for the end of this semester, so it was best that she wait until January. Plus, that would give her time to have surgery done on her knee and she could recover a but from that before starting school again.

Other then that, most of the time was spent packing. Since Jayme and Ian were moving back to Forks as well, we didn't have to pack up everything. Jayme had decided that she and Ian would only take what was necessary for a few weeks then she would come back and hire movers to move the rest of their things once things in Forks had settled down. She had also offered to move Emma's things as well. We took her up on her offer and agreed to help pay for some of the moving expenses. She promptly turned us down saying that it was her pleasure since Emma was like a daughter to her as well.

The only thing that seemed to cause any problems at all was the issue of Kiki. It was a scramble to get her a place in the plane's cargo hold. Normally British Airways needed 3 days notice when pets were traveling, but after Emma getting on the phone and telling the travel agent the story of her last week and a half, Kiki had a place on the plane as well. Emma had definitely gotten her father and brother's charisma.

So now, we were on our way back to Forks. We would arrive about 4 o'clock on Thanksgiving Day. Alice had called and informed us that she, Edward, Jasper and Rose would all meet us at SeaTac. She even told us that Edward had accepted the idea about having a twin sister and that he wasn't as mad as he had been with us. Thank goodness. Alice went on to tell me that she even was giving up shopping on Black Friday, so that our family could have a belated Thanksgiving Day and that she had gotten all the groceries for it. I knew that Alice was excited about Emma joining our family and about Bella coming home.

I glanced over at Emmett and Bella as I watched Emma sleep. The last few months had changed Bella. I could tell. There was a glow about her. And I had noticed that she had even gained a bit of weight. Yet it wasn't until I noticed her gently running her hands along her stomach in a lovingly way that I figured it out.

Oh God.

Bella was pregnant.

I quickly calculated things in my head. She looked to be about two to four months along. So, that meant one of two things. Either she had gotten pregnant in Scotland, which wouldn't be typical Bella Swan behavior or that my 16 year old son was going to be a father.

I'm beating that Edward is the father.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN and Disclaimer:  I don't own Twilight – but Emma, Ian and Jayme are mine! Take them and the real Kiki will growl at you!_

_Enjoy as usual!!! I lack sleep for ya'll!!_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Alice's POV:**

I was as happy as I had ever been. My parents were bringing home my best friend along with a new sister! I literally felt like Tigger – I was bouncing with giddiness and I couldn't stop. Their plane had just landed! So that meant, at most, another hour until we saw them, since they had to go through Customs and all.

Next to me, Edward chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alice calm down. You don't want to scare Emma do you?"

I sighed. He was right. Mom had already had a long conversation with me about Emma. She had warned me that Emma kept to herself a lot, preferred to play soccer then do her make up – she, Edward and Jasper would get along great – and she hated shopping. When I found that out, I almost fainted. Who in their right mind hated shopping? Wait. Bella hated shopping – but at least she humored Rose and I from time to time. Hopefully Emma would. Perhaps I could do a Barbie Emma…

"How did you convince your parents to let your leave after eating to come with us?" Edward asked turning to look at Rose. His question brought me out of my thoughts of major makeovers, spa trips with mom, Emma, Bella and Rose, and even shopping sprees! "I know that the holidays are a big deal to your parents."

"Ironically, they understood. Jasper and I had told them about Emma and that Bella was coming home as well. Jasper was actually the one who convinced them to let us come with you."

I turned and looked at my ex-boyfriend in shock. He smiled and winked at me. "It's the truth," he said hugging me. "You and Edward are gaining a new family member, while Bella and Emmett need all of us. Besides Rose misses Emmett a little too much."

I hugged him back. Thankfully, when we had decided to end our relationship, we had agreed to stay friends. We hadn't really fought, just grown apart. He was more into soccer, making the varsity team at Forks High along with Edward, while I was into everything but sports. I was grateful that we had stayed friends and I know he was as well. He was my best guy friend, who would beat up anyone who made me mad or treated me the wrong way – just like Edward would.

By then people had slow began to filter out of Customs gate. I turned my attention back to the gate with a huge smile plastered on my face. I really wanted to jump up and down, but I knew that Edward would hold me down.

A few more minutes went by before Emmett made his way through the gate first, with Bella right behind him. Rose and I wasted no time in running up to Bella and both tackling her in a huge hug at the same time. We were so happy – our family of friends was whole again.

Behind them, their aunt Jayme and cousin Ian followed. Emmett introduced them to us, while Rose and I refused to let Bella out of our arms. Jayme looked to be around my parent's age, while Ian on the other hand was gorgeous. He was tall and slender, built much like Edward was, but he had light brown hair and breathtaking hazel colored eyes. I could literally feel the heat rising in my cheeks when he said hello to me with his accented voice.

But I couldn't spend much time on daydreaming about him. That was when I spotted my parents emerging from Customs as well. Dad was first, wheeling someone out in a wheelchair, followed by mom. That was when I noticed who was in the wheelchair.

My new sister!

Her knee was propped up and encased in a leg brace. I remembered mom mentioning something about Emma hurting her knee a few weeks ago. It hadn't dawned on me just how bad it was. But besides, her knee being injured, I smiled as I took her in. She looked to be about Bella's size. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. But I knew with just a little bit of work, she could be breathtakingly beautiful.

I couldn't wait for this challenge.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched with a smile on my face as Bella emerged from the Customs gate and was practically attacked by Alice and Rosalie. It was then that I noticed that everyone, for the first time in months, were smiling.

Alice was ecstatic.

Rosalie was as well.

Emmett seemed to be out of his funk of not having Bella around, yet was still a bit sad. That was to be expect though.

Jasper was even smiling. I knew that he had missed Bella. They hadn't always been close, but he did consider her like a sister and would do anything for her.

As for me, I couldn't take my eyes off Bella as she introduced us to her cousin and aunt. She was still just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. Her smile was breathtaking. So were her deep brown eyes – I loved to get lost in them for hours. I loved holding her in my arms as I gazed into her eyes and ran my fingers through her soft hair. Perhaps tomorrow, I could steal her away for a few hours and take her to our favorite meadow in the forest that we had come across a few summers ago while hiking. Just seeing her made me feel complete again. I hadn't felt this happy since she had left.

She was my other half. Without her, I was nothing. It was like I couldn't breathe. My soccer game had suffered – thank goodness that the season hadn't started yet. My music had suffered as well. Even my social life had suffered.

Sure Tanya was fun to hang out with. But I didn't want anything more…but that didn't seem to stop her. She was so damn suffocating. We had only been hanging out a few weeks, and she was smothering me. Thank God that Bella had come home. Hopefully we could pick up right where we had left off. I only hope that Bella still loved me…or even loved me to begin with. Ever since Bella and I had taken our relationship to the next level last summer, I couldn't help but dream of the future.

My dream included the entire gang going off to college together – didn't matter where – just as long as we were together. During our final year in college, I would propose to Bella and as soon as we had graduated, we would get married.

That dream was the only thing to keep me going when Bella had left in August. It grew even stronger when Tanya had tried to seduce me a few nights ago. And now it was so close to happening. Hopefully nothing would stop it from happening.

Fuck.

Tanya.

Tanya could fuck all of this up. Yes, she was beautiful in her own right. Yet, no one could hold a match to my Bella. Suddenly I was worried about Tanya screwing things up between Bella and myself.

As soon as Bella ad managed to get free of my sister and Rose, I took her in my arms and hugged her. "I missed you," I whispered into her hair, inhaling her sweet strawberry shampoo scent.

"I missed you too," she whispered against my chest.

I kissed the top of her head before reluctantly letting her go as my parents came through the Customs gate. Mom was all smiles, while dad was pushing Emma out in a wheelchair. Mom had mentioned to both Alice and I that Emma had sustained a knee injury during a soccer game a few weeks ago. When I had found out that she was an avid soccer player, I couldn't wait to meet her. We already had something in common.

But seeing my twin sitting in that wheelchair, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. While I hadn't sustained any major injures during my athletic career, I have had friends who had. And it's not fun.

Mom hugged me first then pulled me towards Emma and dad with Alice in tow. Dad was helping Emma stand so that she could stretch her knee.

It was then that it hit me.

My twin sister was Emma McGregor.

Mom and Dad had never mentioned to us what Emma's last name had been before it had been legally changed back to Cullen last week. But if they had told us that it was McGregor, I would had called them liars.

But damn.

My twin sister was Emma McGregor, one of the best soccer players under 18 in all of Scotland. It was rumored that she had even been promised a soccer scholarship to the University of North Carolina when she was finished with high school.

I quickly caught Jasper's eye. I knew that he realized it as well.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

No fucking way.

Emma McGregor is really Emma Cullen, my best friend's twin sister.

This is fucking unreal.

Emma McGregor – I mean Cullen – was not only a outstanding soccer player, but absolutely gorgeous as well.

One of my goals in life had been to become a professional soccer player in England so that I had more reason to go to Scotland and meet her in person. There were already comparisons between her and David Beckham about the way they could bend the soccer ball to their will.

But damn.

If I had thought that she was gorgeous from her pictures in UK Soccer magazines, it was nothing compared to what she looked like in person. And I know that I am not the only guy on the Forks High varsity team who thought that.

Wait until they all found out who was one of the two newest students at Forks High. Boy, Edward was going to have his work cut out for him.

Perhaps I could help him in protecting his sister from unwanted attention by giving her all of mine.

* * *

AN #2: ok I know that there was no Bella's POV – but I promise next chapter!! Thanks for reading!!! Oh and I know that Edward hasn't noticed that Bella has gained a bit of weight....but he's too wrapped up in the fact that she is actually home. But I promise that he will notice.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – but Emma, Ian and Kiki are mine!!!_

_I should be in bed, but as usual, I am foregoing sleep for ya'll – so enjoy!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Emma's POV**

Home.

The simple word brought a smile to my lips.

Finally, after so long, I have gotten the one thing that my heart longed for most of all – a chance to know who I really was. And in a period of five days, I have learned just that. But there is still so much to learn! Yet what I have learned so far is wonderful.

My birth name is Emma Catherine Cullen. I am 16 years old and my birthday is June 20th and not July 1st, like I've been told. I have a twin brother and an adopted sister. And my parents never wanted me gone. In fact, they had been searching for me longer then I had been looking for them.

I even loved how much my parents were helping me out – from moving back to the United States to having dad carrying me up to my bedroom at Jayme's house at night, so that I wouldn't have to hobble up the stairs. I know that my adopted parents had loved me unconditionally, but this love was different. It was part of what had been missing from my life.

As soon as I met Edward and Alice at the airport, I could tell that we all would get along. Even before, they had said anything to me. Mom had told me that Edward, like me, plays soccer. He is a defender. That was good. He could help me with bringing my skills back up after I was cleared to play soccer again in a few months if everything went correctly. Then there was Alice. From what I had been told, she was a shop-a-holic. I cringed at that thought. Sure, I like to go shopping. What girl didn't? Ok Bella didn't like to shop that much, yet she was an exception. But I would go shopping when I needed something, not for the fun of it. Bella had even warned me that I would be subjected to shopping sprees with Alice and Rose whether I liked it or not. Maybe dad could write me a note to get out of it…

Alice was the first to hug me. Bella had been right in telling me that she was like a bouncing ball that never quit.

"I can't believe that you're finally here!" she squealed after our hug. "After Edward and I found out about you from mom and dad, I couldn't wait until I got to meet you! I've always wanted a sister!"

I gingerly smiled. "Thank you," I softly said.

"Wow! You even have an accent! That is so cool!" she squealed

I sighed inwardly to myself. Thank goodness, I could pick up dialects quickly. I knew that within no time, I would be talking like a true, blue American – which was exactly what I was by birth.

After the interaction with Alice, I turned my attention to my twin brother. There was an odd look on his face. When he saw me looking at him, he quickly shook it away before approaching me. I eyed him as he moved to hug me.

"You're Emma McGregor aren't you?" he whispered into our hug.

Damn. He must love soccer.

Great.

"I was Emma McGregor. Now I'm your sister." I whispered back.

He laughed slightly into our hug and gently kissed my forehead. "I'm glad that you're home."

"Me too."

Once our family reunion had taken place, we all moved down to the baggage claim. I knew that I still had more people to meet.

Also at the airport were the Hale siblings. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie were dating. I had overheard several phone conversations during the time that Emmett was in Scotland between him and Rosalie. I had imagined someone completely different then Rosalie for Emmett. But seeing the leggy blonde with Emmett, smiling happily at him, made me rethink my first imagination. They were a cute couple. Emmett introduced us, with a huge smile on his face.

"Rose, this is Eddie's twin sis, Emma!" he said pulling her over towards me, once we had relocated to the baggage claim. He was obviously excited about being home and having his sister with him. "She plays soccer like Jazz and Eddie. But Bella told me that she will go shopping. Emma, this is my Rosalie."

Rosalie laughed a bit before pulling me into a hug. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I protect Bella from the wrath of the shopping pixie. I'll protect you too."

"Thanks," I whispered back, returning her hug.

As our hug ended, I looked up and was staring into the deepest pair of blue eyes that I had ever seen.

"Hi," a deep voice said. "I'm Jasper."

Oh. Dear. God.

That voice made me want to melt. But I couldn't. Not after last time…

I shook my thoughts out of my head, as I gently smiled at Jasper. "I'm Emma."

"I know," he said smiling at me again.

I wanted to slap myself, as I felt the blush rising in my cheeks. I had just made a fool of myself in front a hot guy. No not, hot. No, no, no. I can't date. I won't date. Dating is bad. Dating leads to things…and things lead to getting hurt...AND that was the last thing that I wanted or needed EVER AGAIN.

I began to breathe a bit faster and a bit more labored. No! Not a panic attack. Not here. Oh God.

"EMMA CULLEN!" a Skycap yelled out as he wheeled a large crate into the baggage claim.

Saved by the emergence of Kiki!

"Over here!" I said, waving frantically at the Skycap. I needed to know that my baby girl had arrived safe and sound at our new home. I moved as quickly as I could, with my baggage claim ticket in my hand. I thrust it at the Skycap, who quickly check it and then nodded before leaving Kiki with me. I attempted to kneel down in front of the crate to make sure that Kiki was ok.

"Ugg!" I cried out frustrated, when my knee brace wasn't wanting to cooperate with me. I frantically looked around to see if anyone else from our rather large group could help me. But everyone else was busy getting luggage, or in Emmett's case – making out with his girlfriend in the corner.

"Here," a voice said next to me. "I'll check on her."

I moved a bit back and allowed Jasper kneel in front of Kiki's kennel. Immediately I heard Kiki begin to rustle and move around. Jasper chuckled a bit as she attempted to lick his face. "She's cute," he said standing up. "What's her name?"

"Kiki."

"Well, Kiki," he said kneeling back down in front of her kennel. "Why don't you, Emma and Alice all ride back with me to Forks. All the other cars are small. But I have a truck. That means you can sit in the backseat with your head sticking out of the window. How does that sound?"

Kiki let out a little bark from her kennel.

I couldn't help but laugh.

The ride home was interesting needless to say. Jasper was right. He did have a truck, while the other two cars that were brought from Forks were smaller. It made the most sense to have him drive Kiki home. And there was no way that I was going to let my baby girl ride home with someone else without me. So Alice, Ian and I all rode with Jasper to Forks.

To make it easier on my knee, I sat in the front seat while Alice allowed me to scoot the seat all the way back. But for some odd reason I didn't think that she minded since she got to sit next to Ian. I knew immediately what she was thinking when I saw her take a glance at him.

'_Oh he's tall, dark and handsome!'_

Ha ha ha! She wasn't the first who had that look on her face. Believe me I should know. I've seen it so many times on the various faces of the girls that he had dated back in Scotland. Perhaps, Alice would actually be different then all the others. Ian deserved it.

While Ian and Alice made small talk in the backseat and Kiki enjoyed being able to be out of her kennel, Jasper and I made small talk as well. Or more like he asked me all the questions.

After the typical ones, like favorite movies, books and food, he asked me the same thing that Edward had.

"Are you really _the _Emma McGregor?"

I laughed. The emphasis on _the_ was hilarious. Seriously, what was it about my soccer game that had everyone in awe?

"What?" he asked.

"What is it about me that you and Edward know who I am?"

"Because you're an amazing soccer player!"

"No I'm really not. There are girls out there that are better then me."

He mumbled something under his breath that I didn't catch. "What was that?" I asked.

"But none are as pretty as you," he quietly said. "Half the Forks team has a crush on you."

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I was forcing back tears.

God. I did not need this.

But Jasper didn't quit talking. "Hey don't worry about it!" he said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "How come?"

"Because if I know how protective Edward is of Alice, then he will be just as protective if not more of you. Besides, in our group, we all watch out for each other. Edward and Emmett watch out for Rose, just like Edward and I watch out for Bella and the same goes for Alice. So we'll make sure that unless you want the attention, that you aren't bothered."

I eyed him cautiously. I normally hated doing anything I large groups because it lead to panic attacks, but perhaps this is what I needed.

And it didn't hurt that Jasper was cute. But I can't. I can't date. Bad things happen when I date or go out with guys…

After dropping off Bella, Emmett, Ian and Jayme at Bella's house, it was on to my new home. I was expecting something like all the other houses in Forks. But I was shocked when we drove further out of town. There were larger houses spaced further apart. Eventually we turned down a dirt road that weaved around trees that had formed a canopy overhead.

Eventually the trees parted and there sat a house against a backdrop of a forest.

Bloody hell.

It was the largest house that I had seen thus far.

I took a deep breath before letting Jasper and Alice help me out of Jasper's truck. I stared at the house in awe. It was better then I had ever imagined. But it was also intimidating.

Growing up in Scotland, I had always been taken care of. With my adoptive parents, we always had enough money to get by on. We lived comfortably and I had whatever I needed and occasionally wanted. The same was true when I lived with Jayme and Ian.

But now things have changed.

I knew that my parents lived comfortably. Before I had even made my decision to move back to the United States with them, my parents had told me that my father was the Chief of Medicine at the Forks General Hospital, while my mother was a part time Interior Decorator. But seeing this house, blew me away.

Great.

If being Emma McGregor, soccer goddess under the age of 18 – as Jasper basically put it - didn't bring me enough unwanted attention; then being Emma Cullen, the new girl in town, would.

"Come on!" Alice said making me move as fast as I could. "You've got to see your room!"

God. A panic attack was coming on soon. I knew it.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It has been a surreal experience being back home. I'm so used to my father coming home, hanging up his gear and immediately relaxing the façade of Police Chief Swan to dad.

But never again.

Esme had offered for myself, Emmett, Ian and Jayme to all stay at their house. But with Emma's addition to the family, I really didn't want to impose. Emmett felt the same way. Yet, as soon as I entered our house, the loneliness hit me. I immediately ran to my room, collapsed on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

When I finally woke up, it was around 4 am. Nudger was kicking and I was hungry as well. I actually couldn't believe that everyone had left me alone to sleep. Then again, I could.

Ever since I had learned that my father had been killed, I've cried for at least two hours a day. And today, I hadn't cried at all. It would had drawn too much attention on the plane.

I quietly got out of bed and made my way downstairs, with making a stop for a bathroom break. That was one of my pet peeves about being pregnant – having to go to the bathroom so many times.

Once my bladder had been relieved, it was time for something to eat. Ice cream sounded perfect! I had a craving for Cookies n Cream ice cream. I sure hoped we had some.

'Score!' I thought as I opened the freezer and saw a half-gallon of heaven staring back at me. Thank you Rosalie and Alice for remembering my favorite comfort foods and stocking the kitchen with them. I quickly dug out a bowl full and moved to the couch in the living room. I flipped on the TV to late night shows and enjoyed my ice cream. But my mind wasn't paying attention to the TV. Instead, it was replaying everything that had happened since I had exited Customs and hugged Edward.

Edward.

That hug had sent my body into overdrive. His gentle hug and soft kiss into my hair was perfect. After that, he talked with Emma for a bit, but was quickly back at my side. Several times, I caught him staring at me or even taking a quick glance my way. And there were times that he even picked up my hand and gently kissed it.

It was heaven.

The ride home was even better. All he wanted to know was what I did, what I saw and how I liked it. And I knew that if he hadn't of been driving, then he would had of been staring at me the entire time. And on occasion, he did during the drive home, but Emmett was quick to remind him that there was precious cargo in the car – Rose and myself.

Once we had reached my house, Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, love." he whispered after his kiss.

I blushed.

He smiled back and then kissed the tip of my nose.

God I loved it when he did that.

It was those little moments that made me cling to hope that Edward still loved me. And that he would still love me after I would send his world crashing down on him soon. It also made me hold out hope that he and this Tanya weren't that serious.

But I guess I will find out when my family joins the Cullens for a belated Thanksgiving Day meal.


	12. Chapter 12

AN and Disclaimer: _I don't own Twilight, but Emma, Ian and Kiki are MINE!!! Especially Kiki, because I share the bed with her every night and she keeps my feet warm at night. _

_Sorry this took so long to get up but it's the end of the 6 weeks and that means grades, reports and stress…..ugg!!! Oh and I am sorry if it seems that there is a lot of Emma's POV, but for now there has to be because there is a lot to explain about her. And I know that it will tone down in a while. Don't fret! So reviews will make me smile. Enjoy this long chapter for me and don't expect another long one soon…also check out the community that Twilight-is-lovee and I created!!! It already has a ton of stories in it!!

* * *

_**Chapter 12:**

**Esme POV:**

Our first holiday as a complete family – even if it is a day late. I am honestly more excited then I should be for a simple dinner. I already know that Christmas is going to be a HUGE deal this year when everything is said and done. But that will all start sometime next week. Now our family just has to get through Emma's knee surgery, which is scheduled for tomorrow morning, and Charlie's funeral. I know that Bella and Emmett are going to need all the support they can get. Especially Bella…I wonder if she has told anyone that she is pregnant? Obviously, she has.

Emmett knows for sure – I could tell by the way he was treating her on the flight home. He's always been the overprotective big brother. I remember that he threatened death upon Edward if he broke Bella's heart. I know that Emmett would never do such a thing – but it was funny to see my son squirm.

Jayme has to know as well. I wonder if that was why Bella had run off to Scotland in the first place.

Oh God.

What if she had run away to spare Edward the truth?

Edward and Bella becoming teenage parents did have all the makings of a small town scandal.

Bella must have been so scared when she found out. I only wish that she had told us.

Carlisle wasn't too surprised when I told him my theory. He agreed with me that it looked like – from a doctor's perspective – that Bella was pregnant. He was a bit upset that our son hadn't of been more cautious, if in fact he was the father of Bella's child. But that discussion would take place later.

I only hope that Bella tells us soon. Carlisle and I both want to help her out in any way possible – even if the child isn't Edward's. She deserves it.

Besides the Bella issue, I'm constantly worrying about Emma. I worry about her knee surgery, her adjusting to life in America and life with our family. But I worry even more about the lingering effects of her being raped two years ago. Jayme assured us that Emma has gotten over it for the most part, with the exception of two issues.

Issue one – being in large groups of people, such as at a party. That really wasn't going to be an big deal here. Alice and Edward usually hung out with Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Jasper. Yes, they did have other friends, but this was the bunch that was always together. Hopefully, this group could help Emma break out of her shell. Jayme even agreed on that.

Issue two – Dating. Jayme had told us that at the school Emma and Ian had attended there were several young men who had asked out Emma on several dates, as just friends. And each time she would turn them down and then end up having a panic attack later from the idea of going out with a boy, alone. She had even admitted to Jayme, at one point, that the reason she won't go out on a date with anyone is because she is scared of being raped again. I can already tell that this is going to be an issue. I caught a glimpse of Jasper talking with Emma at the airport, while everyone else was getting the luggage. They looked cute together, I did have to admit. Maybe, just maybe, he could help Emma out more than anyone else could. Even more then Edward. In all the years of knowing this group of kids, it was Jasper who seemed to be able to make anyone feel better.

Ever since Jasper and Alice broke up, I've noticed that his eyes didn't glimmer as much as they had done before. But as soon as he saw Emma, that glimmer returned. Perhaps they could help each other out.

* * *

**Emma POV:**

I slowly allowed my eyes to adjust to the setting of my new room. I smiled as Kiki walked over from the edge of the bed and collapsed against my chest as she did every morning. She affectionately licked my cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Kiki," I said rubbing behind her ears. "You like our new home?"

Kiki barked slightly as I kept on rubbing her ears. I glanced over at my alarm clock, and then shot straight up in bed, knocking Kiki off the bed. It was already 9:30 in the morning! I never sleep this late.

As quickly as I could, I scrambled out of bed, changed from my pjs into some track pants and a long sleeve shirt. Then I reached for my knee brace to strap around my knee. Dad had said, after looking at my x-rays and MRI of my knee, that I should wear the brace until after my surgery so that I didn't damage my knee any more than it already was – except when I slept. Then after the surgery it was up to my orthopedic doctor and rehab specialist to make the determination about a brace, along with my own comfort level. I honestly couldn't wait to get rid of this huge thing!

But I still couldn't believe that I slept until 9:30 in the morning! Then again, I could. After being showed my bedroom and the rest of the house, I was up until close to 3 am, talking with Edward and Alice. Jasper and Rosalie had left about 8 pm, but would be back today since their parents were going out of town for a few days and they would be staying with our family. I was a bit upset when Jasper left. He was slowly beginning to grow on me. I knew that if I was going to keep my sanity, I would have to open up a bit more. Both my parents and Jayme had talked to me before leaving Scotland about this. I knew that they were right. At least Ian and Bella were here and even Emmett was cool. So hopefully with them and the help of my siblings, I can finally overcome my fears. I sure hope so, because honestly I think that Jasper Hale is adorable with his deep blue eyes and smile.

Other than getting to know everyone, I learned just how shop-a-holic Alice was. She couldn't wait because she was going to drag us all shopping, since she couldn't go today. That was before I broke the news to her that my surgery was tomorrow morning.

"Oh well!" she had said. "I'll just make Rose and Bella go since the guys are going to be watching football all day. But don't think that you won't be going next time!"

I hesitantly agreed to it.

During the rest of the night, I found out a lot about my siblings and they found out a lot about me. Much to my amazement, Edward and I had the most in common. Besides playing soccer, he and I shared the same taste in most music, we both played the piano and we both wanted to go into the medical profession after college. Not to say that Alice and I didn't have anything in common, because we did. Mainly the same taste in designers – thought if I could, I would wear track pants and t-shirts all the time – and books we liked.

"You're going to fit in with all of us!" she had squealed, tackling me in a hug against my bed, as the three of us sat in my bedroom last night. Edward nodded in agreement, as he sat on the floor with Kiki curled up in his lap.

I hope so, I really do.

The other thing that shocked me last night was that I didn't have a panic attack when I was shown my new home and even my new bedroom – which Alice had taken upon herself to decorate. The walls were painted a light purple to match the beige carpet. All the furniture was made of beautiful old wood, along with the bed frame of the new queen size bed. It was perfect. Mom said that we could go shopping for other things for my room once my knee was feeling up to it. I actually couldn't wait.

But with all this change, a panic attack usually sets in. like I said, I'm shocked that one didn't occurred. I really don't know what to think about it all. Perhaps being back where I truly belong was what stopping them from occurring. As soon as I had stepped foot into this house, I felt protected. I had felt protected before during my life, but nothing like I was feeling just being in this house. Technically being a stranger to everyone, I was immediately accepted and loved, no questions asked. When I had learned that I was adopted when I was 12 years old, I wanted nothing more then to find my real family and know that I was actually wanted and missed. But even then, I figured that there had to be a reason I was left at the orphanage. Perhaps they hadn't wanted me or I was an ugly baby who would never grow up to amount to anything. Even thinking those thoughts, I still wanted to meet my real parents. Basically, I wanted to show them what I had become despite them not wanting me.

Then the phone call came. My birth parents actually wanted to meet me. My heart soared when I found that out. And it soared even higher when I found out that they had never wanted me gone and that they had been looking for me for 16 years. Yes, it did hurt a bit when I found out that I had been kidnapped. But at least I knew I was wanted and missed.

Even though my homecoming was marred by the fact that Bella and Emmett had lost their father, I was still coming home. My happiness could wait. Bella needed me to be there for her more. And I had promised her that back in September when I found out about her being pregnant. She was brave for what she was doing and had already done. I had told her, no matter what, that I would always be there for her. And she needed that now even more with her father dying and having to move back home. At least Ian, Jayme and I all moved back with her.

I do find it ironic that the father of Bella's little girl happens to be my twin brother. Fate is funny that way. But it isn't my place to tell Edward or even my parents about Bella and the baby. It was hers. I just hope that she did it soon.

I opened my bedroom door and Kiki ran out first. I closed my eyes and let the wonderful smells envelope me. Mom was cooking downstairs for our Thanksgiving dinner. I never had a Thanksgiving Day meal before but if the food tasted as good as it smelled, I could get used to it.

I slowly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, smiling inwards at myself because I didn't get lost. This house was effing huge! There were three stories, though I hadn't been on the third floor yet – I've only been told what was up there. Last night we had all either hung out in the living room or in my bedroom. On the first floor were the living room, dining room, kitchen, dad's study and a guest room. Then on the second floor were my room, Alice's room, our parent's room and another guest room. Finally on the third floor was Edward's room, another guest room and I think something like a game room where there was a pool table, arcade games, video game systems and a TV. Alice mentioned that this is the room that everyone hangs out in. perhaps when my knee felt better, I would brave those stairs.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw mom standing up at the counter, mixing something, while dad and Edward were sitting at the table. Dad was reading the paper and Edward was finishing up a bowl of cereal. Alice was the only one missing.

Kiki was happily eating from the personalized doggie bowls that Alice had gotten her as a welcome home present. I guess that she was excited about a dog living in the house now. Watching her eat, with her tail wagging, I couldn't wait to be able to walk, let alone, run with her again. Edward had said that until my knee was better that he would walk her for me.

"Can I do anything?" I asked, slowly walking towards my mom.

"Nope," she said kissing my cheek. "Make yourself comfy, eat some breakfast and relax."

She pointed to where the cereal was kept along with the bowls. I made myself a bowl and sat down next to my dad, who like my mom, gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. Even Edward was smiling at me as I ate my breakfast. I couldn't help but smile as well.

After a few more minutes, Alice joined us at the table. Everyone was smiling and it seemed that I was where I truly belonged.

It was good to finally be home.

* * *

**Emmett POV:**

As I drove Bella, Ian and Aunt Jayme to the Cullens, I couldn't help but worry about Bella. I've been worrying about her for the last four months, but now I'm worrying even more. First, she gets pregnant, runs off to Scotland, and then has to come back home after dad was killed. And to top it all off she has to face her biggest fear of telling Edward the truth about being pregnant with his daughter. I only hope that she gets through this with her sanity.

In all honesty, I know that if she were to tell Carlisle and Esme about the baby, that they wouldn't hate or shun her away like she thinks they would. They are too good of people to do that to her, let alone their granddaughter.

As for the others, I know that they will all support her. I've tried to tell her that time and time again since she realized that she was going be moving home. But she refuses to believe it.

Yet I know her main worry is about Edward and what he will do. Just like I told her before, Edward is head over heels in love with her. That doesn't mean that he won't pull away from her when she tells him because honestly I do not know. But I swear to God that if Edward breaks her heart, then I will break him. And I know that Ian and Jasper will help. I know that I threatened him like this before, but now I mean it.

* * *

**Bella POV**

As soon as I stepped foot into the Cullen house, I was whisked away upstairs by a rabid pixie hurricane known as Alice Cullen. I figured as much. I had made sure that I had worn a skirt and a cute top that hid the weight I had gained, along with my bump that was beginning to form. At least, Alice wouldn't want to redress me since I knew that this outfit would meet her approval.

"Why always me?" I whined as Alice forced me into a chair in her bathroom.

"Because you never take the time to do your own makeup and hair. Thank goodness today I don't have to dress you as well!"

"Actually you have me to thank for that," Emma said walking into the bathroom. "I did manage to take her shopping while we were in Scotland."

I glanced at Emma's outfit in the mirror. She actually looked good. I knew that she could dress up nicely, but wow. She was wearing a cute v-neck sweater that showed off what she had nicely along with a pair of black slacks. You couldn't even tell that she had on a huge knee brace until she walked. Her hair was curled and she was wearing makeup. She looked like she was trying to impress somebody…

Oh! Jasper! That was who! OMG! They would be so cute together!

"So did you dress Emma?" I asked as Alice as she started to curl my hair.

"Nope. Thank goodness!" Alice happily said. "Now I just have to convert you."

Behind me, Emma chuckled as she brought in another chair to sit in, while Alice went to work in transforming me into Bella Barbie. I hadn't got to talk to Alice much since I got home, so now was my chance. "So tell me about this Tanya."

"There's nothing to tell. She is delusional in thinking that she could ever win Edward's heart. He still loves you Bella."

I sighed. Would he still love me when I told him about his daughter? I gently ran my hands along my stomach. I did it discreetly enough that Alice didn't catch on, but Emma did. She smiled and winked at me in the mirror.

About 30 minutes alter, Alice was done. And as usual, I looked amazing. Perhaps Alice could teach me to do my make up someday. But I honestly think that it is my hormones talking more than anything.

Alice, Emma and I all made our way downstairs to the living room where Carlisle, Emmett, Ian and Edward were all watching football. My breathing hitched as I looked at Edward sitting on the couch with his hair awry. God, he looked amazing. The black button up shirt he was in, fit him perfectly. And I knew that his jeans probably fit him just as perfectly.

"Looks like Bella Barbie has returned!" Emmett said as we walked in.

Edward turned his attention from the game and looked at me. A smile immediately spread across his face. My heart melted into a puddle of mush. I had missed him so much.

Emma took my hand and led me over to the couch where I sat down next to Edward, while Emma sat on the arm of the couch to help stretch out her knee. It was as if she knew I was terrified of being close to Edward because in all reality, I was.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, kissing my cheek as he took hold of my hand once I had sat down.

All of my fears melted away at that moment as I relaxed into Edward's shoulder. This was right where I belonged. I hoped it would always be this way.

God, please don't let Edward hate me for getting pregnant.

* * *

Between Edward, Carlisle and Emmett explaining football to Ian and Emma to the argument that Emma and Emmett got into about American football versus soccer, the afternoon sped by. About 2 pm, Jasper and Rosalie arrived. That only escalated the argument between Emma and Emmett, because Jasper and Edward joined Emma's side. Within no time, Esme and Jayme called us into the dining room for dinner. Everything looked amazing. I just wished that my dad were here. He loved Thanksgiving….

As we sat down, everyone seemed to pair off in couples. Rose sat next to Emmett, Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Jayme and Esme. Ian sat with Alice. Jasper sat with Emma, while I sat with Edward.

Through dinner, much of the conversation was among the small groups. Emmett and Rose looked happy and content with each other, while Carlisle and Esme looked just as happy as well. Even Jayme looked happy. They were probably talking about Emma, since they kept looking down at her. Even Alice and Ian looked content. I could tell that Alice thought that my cousin was cute. It was her eyes that gave it away. I could also tell that Ian liked her as well. I would have to ask him about it later on.

Finally, I looked down at Emma and Jasper. I had been right. Both Emma and Jasper liked each other – after only one day. It was their eyes that gave them away. I've seen that look in Jasper's eyes when he and Alice first got together. As for Emma, her eyes actually lit up when she was talking to Jasper. But the way that Emma was holding herself worried me. She seemed almost hesitant about letting herself get to know Jasper.

I wonder why.

"After dinner, talk a walk with me please," Edward whispered into my ear towards the end of dinner. He gently squeezed my thigh under the table.

"Sure," I said smiling at him.

He leaned over and gently kissed my cheek.

I took a deep breath.

I knew that I had to tell him during our walk. I had to.

* * *

Shockingly since Jayme and Esme had prepared most of the meal, all the guys said that they would clean the kitchen. And with the five of them cleaning, it was done within no time.

"Ready?" Edward asked, handing me my coat.

I nodded as I slipped on my coat. Once he had his jacket on, he took a hold of my hand and led me to the front door.

But when he opened the door, someone flung themselves into Edward's arms, almost knocking me down.

"Edward! I've missed you baby!" the figure in his arms said.

"What gives Tanya?" he asked taken back a bit. He moved away from her and pulled me close to him again.

So, this is Tanya. I took her in as I stood off to the side. She was tall, like Rosalie, with long wavy strawberry blond hair. She was slender and her body was spectacular – way better than mine was with this baby growing in me. I wonder if I would ever get my old body back after giving birth to my daughter.

"Didn't you miss me baby?" she asked wrapping her arms around Edward's neck and pulling him away from me.

Before he could answer her, Tanya leaned up and kissed him deeply on the lips. Edward didn't even attempt to pull away.

Oh. My. God.

They were a couple!

He was taking me on a walk to break the news to me. Everyone had been wrong! Edward didn't love me anymore, he loved Tanya.

I turned and ran from the foyer. I didn't care where I went in the house, just as long as it was away from him. Halfway down the hallway towards Carlisle's study, I tripped over my feet and went flying, headfirst, towards the floor. But I never landed.

Instead, I felt a pair of arms around me and heard Emma's voice. "Bella what's wrong?" she asked helping me stand. She brushed the hair out of my face and used her sleeve to dry my tears.

Behind her, Esme stood with a worried looked on her face. I tried to form the words to tell Emma what happened, but I couldn't. I simply wrapped my arms around her and cried.

"Come on," she softly said leading me to the back staircase. "Let's go talk in my room."

* * *

**Edward POV:**

"WHAT GIVES!" I yelled, for a second time, as I basically shoved Tanya away from me. "We are not a couple! We never were nor will we ever be!"

"Excuse me?" she asked offended. "You'd rather have someone like that plain Jane then me?"

"That plain Jane is much better than you!" I growled at her. "Get out Tanya. And don't bother ever coming over again!"

I watched her turn and storm out of the house. With the look on her face, I knew that this was far from over. That was the last fucking thing I needed. All I had wanted to do was spend a few minutes alone with Bella. That had been the entire idea for the walk with Bella. I wanted to tell her everything – from the idea that I loved her more than anything to the issue of how I was lost without her. I need Bella to breath. She was the sun that my earth revolved around.

When she had come into the living room earlier after Alice had preformed Bella Barbie, she looked absolutely amazing. Even without Alice getting a hold of her, I loved the way she looked. In all honesty, I loved Bella even more without all the makeup.

I wanted to do nothing but take Bella in my arms and kiss her deeply as soon as she had sat down next to me. Even then, I wasn't sure if she would reciprocate the feelings.

God, I hope she still loves me.

Hopefully Tanya didn't fuck everything up with that damn kiss. I knew that Bella was upset and had run off, but I couldn't pull away from Tanya's grasp. She had been digging her nails into my shoulders. Once I had managed to pull away, it was too late. Bella had run off. After I had kicked Tanya out, I began to search the house for Bella. I looked in each room on the first floor of the house. Everyone was in the living room, watching another football game.

Everyone except Emma and my mom.

I quickly turned on my heels and made a mad dash for the stairs. First stop, my parents' room. Of course, no one was there.

Last chance was Emma's room. I slowly made my way down the hall towards her room, silently praying that they were in there.

I sighed in relief when I heard their voices on the other side of the door. I could hear Bella's tears with Emma and my mom's soft, kind words to try to calm her down. Thankfully, the door was opened a crack, so I could hear their conversation better.

I moved closer to the door and listened in on their conversation.

"Shh," my mom said. "I'm sure there is an explanation for everything."

"He doesn't love me! He loves her!" Bella wailed.

Oh God. She thinks I don't love her. My heart suddenly fell into my stomach. That was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Bella, you and I both know that is a lie. The entire time you were in Scotland you couldn't stop talking about him. I know that you missed him." Emma gently said.

Bella didn't say anything in response, but I imagined that she was shaking her head in agreement.

"Now Bella, I hate to bring this up, but as a mother I have to ask," my mom softly said. I moved closer to the door to get a better listen at what my mother was about to ask Bella. I heard the bed slightly move and figured that Bella was looking up at my mom.

"Are you pregnant?"

My eyes went wide at the thought and I almost fell into the door. My Bella pregnant? There is no fucking way. We only had sex one time.

What if I wasn't the father? What if she had found someone over in Scotland?

A thousand scenarios ran through my head at the same time. Each one more outrageous then the next. Then again, I hadn't even heard what Bella's answer was. I quickly shook all the thoughts out of my head so that I could hear what she said.

"Yes," came the simply answer from my Bella's lips. "And Edward is the father."

I suddenly felt sick. I quickly turned away from the door and quietly moved back down the hall. Instead of going back downstairs, I ran up to my room and barely made it in time to the bathroom.

I slouched against the porcelain bowl and hung my head.

Oh my God. I was going to be a father before I even got out of my sophomore year in high school. All the thoughts I previously had came rushing back along with a thousand more.

But the one that stood out from all the rest was the fact that I was going to be a father.

Now everything made sense.

Bella running away to Scotland to spare me the truth or to hide it from me. Her being reluctant to tell me that she loved me when she left. Her distant demeanor yesterday at the airport and even some today.

Still, the fact remained.

I was going to be a father.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – but Emma, Ian and Kiki are mine_

_Ok sorry that this has taken so long but wanted to be mean for a few days. But guess what!!! This story is nominated for 3 awards over at Lion and Lamb awards at lionandlambawards (dot) webs (dot) com!!! It's been nominated for Best Bella/Edward fic, Best WIP (work in progress – along with 'Two of a Kind'), and Best AU!!! Also I'm up for Best Author!!! Thanks to twilight-is-lovee for nominating me!!! I'll let you know when voting starts!!!!! So enjoy!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 13:

**Edward POV**

After regaining my composure along with my stomach settling back down, I made my way back to the living room where Ian, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all engrossed in a movie. I plopped down on the empty couch and asked what movie they were watching.

"Death of Innocence," Emmett mumbled from the other couch where he and Rose sat cuddling. Jasper sat on the other side of the couch with Alice and Ian sitting on the floor with Kiki cuddled in Alice's lap. I actually couldn't believe that mom let Emma keep Kiki. There had to be a reason why.

Oh well.

Since the movie had just begun, I didn't dare ask anything else. I had heard mixed reviews about this movie when it had been released in the theaters, but never went to see it. Something about it had made me not want to go.

Oh yeah.

It dealt with the issue of gang rape and murder.

Stuff like that got to me for some reason. I wasn't really sure why. I guess it didn't jive with my ideals about how women should be treated.

Not five minutes into the movie, Emma and Bella walked in. I immediately sat up and made room for them on the couch with me. I smiled at Bella, who did smile back. Thankfully, all signs of her being upset had gone away. I wasn't sure how I was going to approach her about knowing that she was pregnant and that I was the father. The thought still was overwhelming. Perhaps Emma could give me some advice.

Emma sat down next to me with Bella sitting close to the end of the couch. I withheld a sigh, since I had wanting Bella to sit next to me. I needed to feel close to her. I had to let her know that I still loved her and that Tanya meant nothing to me.

I was lost in my thoughts about Bella for a few more minutes, until the movie began to pick up steam. The main character, Mia, had just been kidnapped and drugged by a group of five young men. I was enthralled as the movie portrayed her gang rape. It was just too horrific, but I still couldn't peel my eyes away from the TV.

"Please turn it off…" Emma said in a soft voice next to me. It sounded almost pleading.

I turned to look at Emma, whose head was turned away. She was visibly shaking from head to toe. I noticed the wet streaks of tears rolling down her cheeks. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder to turn her to face me. "Emma?"

She pulled her shoulder away from me, wrapped her arms around her trembling body. By then everyone else had taken notice that something was wrong with Emma, amid the screams and cries of the character, Mia, who was being raped in the movie.

"Turn off the bloody damn movie!" she yelled at me. I could see the fear in her eyes and heard it in her voice.

I didn't do anything but look at her in shock, as did Bella. I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she was taken back by Emma's behavior. Glancing around the room, I saw that everyone had taken notice of Emma's sudden change in demeanor.

We all watched as she stood up, still shaking, and tried to walk out of the room. She was visibly upset and was beginning to hyperventilate. Something was really wrong. Ian and I both got up and tried to comfort her, but before either of us could get to her, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. I quickly moved and caught her in my arms before she hit the floor. I gently knelt on the floor, with my sister in my arms. Ian knelt beside us. Worry was clearly evident in Ian's eyes and I was scared as well.

Not wanting to move her too much, I turned to Alice. "Get dad."

She nodded and sprinted out of the room.

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

Esme, Jayme and I had all been discussing the situation about Bella and Edward in my study. Esme had confirmed with Bella that she was indeed pregnant and it was Edward's. we had all agreed that it would be best, for now, to let Bella tell Edward when she was ready. But not matter what happened, that we would all be supportive of them. Esme was adamant about that. She did not want her grandchild to grow up without her grandparents – especially with Charlie being gone.

Things like this happen all the time.

I just never thought that it would happen to my family.

Then again I never would have imagined that my newborn daughter would be kidnapped either. I could always look at it like this: if it hadn't been for the fact that Bella had gone off to Scotland then it possibly could have taken us longer to find Emma in Scotland.

But who could ever know?

I wasn't one to question fate.

"Daddy!" Alice yelled, barging into my study without knocking. "Emma fainted!"

I was the first one up with Jayme and Esme quickly behind me. We followed Alice into the living room. There Edward was holding an unconscious Emma in his arms, with everyone else gathered around them. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all moved once I had entered the room. I knelt by my son and began to check Emma's vitals.

Pulse was good.

Her breathing was a bit shallow, but it was steady.

Her pupils were dilated a small amount. But nothing to worry about.

What had caused her to faint? Had a panic attack brought this on?

"What were you doing when Emma fainted?" I asked looking up at Ian and Edward.

"We were watching a movie," Edward said. "She started to ask us to turn if off. Quietly at first, then she snapped and yelled at us to turn the 'bloody damn movie'…"

"She tried to walk out of the room, but then she fainted as Edward and I went after her." Ian said cutting Edward off.

Esme, Jayme and I all looked at each other. A movie caused Emma to faint? Unless…

"What was going on in the movie when Emma fainted?" Jayme asked.

"A girl was being gang raped and murdered." Emmett said.

Bingo.

Emma began to stir in Edward's arms.

"Emma?" Ian gently asked putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! NO!!!!!" she screamed sitting straight up. Ian scooted across the floor on his backside.

She curled up into a ball, the best she could on the floor and began to cry and hyperventilate. The entire time she kept uttering 'no, no, no' over and over again.

"Emma, shh," Jayme said kneeling next to Edward and myself. "It's ok. No one is going to harm you. Do you want Kiki?"

Emma nodded.

"Kiki! Come here girl!" Jayme called out. Kiki came running out from under the table, where she must have gone into hiding when Emma had yelled at everyone.

Emma opened up her arms, without looking up at anyone, and allowed Kiki to curl up against her. She buried her face against the dog's neck and sobbed. Things stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally, she looked up at all of us, while Kiki lay down on Emma's lap.

"Better?" Jayme asked.

She nodded.

Looking around the room, I noticed that everyone was staring at Emma, wanting to know what happened. "Esme, why don't you take Emma and Kiki upstairs while Jayme and I talk to everyone for a second." I suggested looking at my wife. She nodded in agreement.

I helped Emma up off the ground, with Edward's help. She didn't dare look anyone in the eyes. I knew that she was scared of another panic attack. Esme gently took hold of her arm and led her upstairs. Kiki followed close behind them.

Once Emma and Esme were out of earshot, Jayme and I turned to look at everyone, who had all taken seats on the couches. The looks on all of their faces told it all. They were worried and wanted to know what had just happened.

"Emma suffered a panic attack from the movie that you were watching," I began. "It was triggered by the rape scene."

"How come?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Because two years ago, Emma was gang raped." Jayme bluntly said.

* * *

_  
_

_**AN #2:** in this story, Royce didn't rape Rose. Just an FYI. And the real Kiki does let me cry against her like that when I have panic attacks. But this chapter would have been longer, but I do need sleep….so enjoy and the next part will be up soon!!_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN and Disclaimer:**_**I don't own 'Twilight' but Emma, Ian, Jayme and Kiki are mine!!!!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to twilight-is-lovee, check out her new story 'Beautiful Reunion' – I was the one who came up with the title!! Oh the first part of Emma's POV that is in italics is a flashback....just to let you know!  


* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 14:**

_Angeli i demoni kruzhili nado mnoj_

_Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti_

_Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot_

_Kto ego zova ponyat ne smog_

_Nalybuites' nalyubuites_

_Aeria gloris, Aeria gloris_

_Nalybuites' nalyubuites_

_Aeria gloris, aeria glories_

_ -'Inner Universe' by Yoko Kanno_

**Emma's POV**

"_Well, well what do we have here?" James McNeill said slurring his words a bit. I glanced up at him as he entered my bedroom along with his friends Felix, Demetri and Alec. I simply rolled my eyes at them and went back to reading my book. James, who was 18-years-old, might be my new "brother" but I could careless about him or even the Mr. and Mrs. McNeill. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with Jayme and Ian – where I belonged. Hopefully the lawyers would get this all settled soon…_

_Until then, I would put up with him and his drunk friends while the McNeill's where out for the night. I hope he didn't try anything, like he had several times before. _

_Out of nowhere, Felix grabbed my book from my hand and flung it across the room. "Hey what gives!" I yelled as I jumped up off the bed. I tried to get directly in his face, but it was hard to do since he was about a head taller than I was. _

_He only laughed at me, along with everyone else as he pushed me back down on the bed. He moved closer to me and caressed my face. What the hell was going on? _

"_You're right James. She doesn't look like a14 year old," he said turning to look at James. _

"_Good," James said taking off the belt from his pants. I watched him wearily, as he approached me, flanked by Demetri and Alec. I scooted as far back on my bed from them as I could, but it was to no avail. Alec and Demetri grabbed my wrists and pulled them back against my headboard as James used his belt to fasten one of my wrists to the headboard then used my own belt that Alec had found on the floor. I looked up and saw that Felix was beginning to strip down. I began to panic. What were they going to do to me?_

_I breathing grew fast and ragged. James stood above me, making sure my wrists were securely fastened to the headboard, while Alec and Demetri stripped all of my clothes. _

_Oh. My. God. _

_I closed my eyes and forced down the tears that were building. I was going to be raped. _

"_Oh yeah," Felix whispered leaning over me. "You're going to love this."_

_I screamed out in terror and pain as he pushed into me…_

"…the next few hours seemed like a blur. Amid my screams and pleas, I had blackout several times. I couldn't remember how many times I was raped by each of them. But I do remember the pain – the pain from my wrist bindings, the beatings I was given for my struggles against what was being done to me and the emotional scars that still linger today. Thankfully those who did this to me are in jail"

I took a deep breath as i finished my story and looked up at everyone. I was shaking from head to toe. I didn't want to see their reactions. I wiped the tears from my eyes and leaned against my father's shoulder as I sat in between my parents on the couch.

It was a few tense minutes before anyone said anything. So I thought over what all had transpired in the last thirty minutes. After mom had taken me out of the living room and into dad's study, I broke down and cried again. I cried because I wasn't strong enough to get over the memories. I cried because I had a panic attack in front of my family and new friends. I cried because it wasn't fair. I cried because I had done nothing wrong to deserve what had been done to me.

"Shh," mom cooed to me as I cried in her arms as we sat on dad's leather couch. "Nothing like that will ever happen to you again."

"Promise?" I asked looking up at her.

She smiled down at me gently and nodded. "I promise," she said.

I smiled back at her.

"Now I'm sure that you father and Jayme is telling everyone what happened to you two years ago. But I'm sure that they would rather hear it from you."

I shuttered at the thought of telling everyone, especially Ian. I knew that he would be devastated when Jayme told him what had happened. He would be more upset at her then me because he had been lied to about what had caused all my bruises and why I cried at night for the first few months I was living with them.

But mom was right. I should be the one to tell everyone. "Ok," I said wiping my eyes with my sleeve before standing back up. "I'll tell them."

Mom nodded and together we both walked back into the living room, where I proceeded to tell my sister, twin brother, best friend and new friends about what had happened to me two years ago.

Now there was nothing but silence as I cautiously looked up at everyone. Their eyes told it all. They were disgusted with me! My body began to shake more as another panic attack began. I knew that this was a bad idea. Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks as I buried my head into my father's shoulder.

They hate me.

They are disgusted with me because I allowed that to happen to me.

Ian will never speak to me again!

Alice and Edward won't even want to acknowledge that I am their sibling.

Emmett, Bella, Jasper and Rosalie will do the same. I'll be shunned.

My only friend now is Kiki.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Emma?" a shaky voice whispered.

I tensed up as I lifted my head to look at Edward, who was kneeling beside the couch. He took a breath then began to talk. I could see the tears forming in his eyes. Why was he crying? He wasn't the one who had been raped and beaten.

"I know that I can't make what happened to you go away, but I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen again. Now you have all of us," he said motioning with his hand around the room. I wearily looked at everyone, who were all nodding in agreement. I smiled a true smile and hugged Edward tightly.

"I thought what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was one of those deaf-mutes," I heard Ian mutter as he thinking aloud. "Now it all makes sense!"

"Actually Ian," I said standing up and walking towards my best friend. "It's more like 'You talk about redefining my identity. I want a guarantee that I can still be myself.'"

Ian smiled at me as he too, pulled me into a hug. I knew that everyone was confused with what Ian and I were talking about, but it was good to know that he at least now understood why I always said that I felt like I was simply a ghost in an empty shell.

After I hugged Ian, everyone else wanted a hug as well. And each one of them vowed to make sure that nothing like that ever happened to me again.

I had been wrong to assume that they would all turn against me. So very wrong.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched with a smile as everyone hugged Emma. When I found out what had happened to her, I was floored. Perhaps it was a twin bond of sorts that made me not like anything that dealt with young women being raped. Who knows?

But there was something that I knew I needed to do before I chickened out. I needed to talk to Bella one on one.

"Come on," I whispered in Bella's ear as I wrapped my arms around her slender body from behind. I gently placed my hands against her stomach and felt her small baby bump. I felt her body stiffen as I did that. "Let's go take a walk."

She nodded in agreement. I took a hold of her hand as I led her out of the living room, where Emma and Ian were explaining to Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose about the quotes they had been talking about. They had been from an anime or manga or something like that. I knew that if Emma was into that kind of stuff then she and Jasper were even more of a perfect match. Jasper loved that sorta thing. He had tried countless times to get Emmett and I to watch some of those shows with him, but I found it all too confusing and Emmett liked it – yet only for the violence. I will seriously never understand Emmett Swan as long as I know him. He seems like he is violent and everything, but is really a giant teddy bear. But I do know that he is fiercely protective of those he loves. So with that in mind, if I want to keep my life along with my manhood, I need to set things right with his sister. Including stepping up and taking responsibility, to the best of my ability, of being a father.

After helping Bella with her coat, I slipped mine on before leading her out the front door. Thankfully, this time, Tanya didn't decided to show up and ruin everything. We silently walked, hand in hand for a while down the dirt path that led to a nearby stream. I had originally wanted to take Bella to our favorite meadow, but twilight was upon us, so that was out of the question. The boulders near the stream would work.

"Come on," I suggested. "Let's sit down."

We both sat down and I immediately turned to look at her. "I want to apologize for earlier." I quickly said taking a hold of her hands. "I had no idea that Tanya would show up. I had originally wanted to take you to our meadow and talk like we used to."

"That's alright," she said forcing a hurt smile. "What would we really need to talk about?"

"You and I." I said placing my hand against the side of her face. "I was a wreck without you here, love. I was tempted several times to sneak off to Seattle, get on a plane and come to Scotland."

"But you're with Tanya now."

I shook my head no. "She wants to date me, but my heart belongs to you. I love you Isabella Swan. We may only be 16, but I know that I can't live without you in my life in some form or fashion. Even if it is only as friends. You're like a drug to me."

I took a deep breath as I watched her face light up. Now that is the Bella that I love. She leaned forward and captured me in a deep kiss before I could react. A bolt of electricity ran through us as we kissed – my arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to me while her hands were in my hair. This is home.

As we kissed, I slowly moved my left hand to rest against her stomach, like I had done earlier in the house. And once again, she tensed up in my arms. I pulled back from our kiss and looked into her eyes. Fear and worry had replaced the love that had just been there.

I knew it was now or never. With my hand still against her stomach, I pulled her close for a kiss again.

"I know that you are pregnant with my child," I whispered against her lips before crashing my lips down on hers before she could utter anything in response.

* * *

**AN #2:**_Ok so here is the translation to the song that was at the beginning of the chapter. So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are lovely – if you review you will get a sneak peek to next chapter!!!!! _

_Oh and whoever can tell me what anime I was talking about, with the exception of those who I have told, will have next chapter dedicated to them. _

_Angels and demons circle above my head_

_cleaving through thorns and Milky Ways_

_He who does not perceive his calling, _

_does not know true happiness..._

_Watch in awe! Watch in awe!_

_Heavenly glory! Heavenly glory!_

_Watch in awe! Watch in awe!_

_Heavenly glory! Heavenly glory!_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – but Emma, Ian, Jayme and Kiki are mine!!! _

_So enjoy this short and sweet chapter!!! Reviews are love….please leave me some!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15:**

**Bella's POV**

I tensed up as I pulled out of the kiss that Edward had sprung on me after the one that I had given him.

I didn't know what to say or do. How did he even find out that I was pregnant? Tears weld up in my eyes as I looked into his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry," was all I could say before bursting out in tears. Edward didn't say anything to me, as he pulled me tight against him. The only thing that I could hear was his heart pounding against his chest.

I could bear to look at his face. I knew that he must be horrified at the idea of becoming a father before he finished high school. I knew I was terrified about being a teenage mother. I also knew that the only reason he was kissing me like he was, was that he was going to tell me goodbye. His entire speech about being in love with me wasn't true. I knew it wasn't. It couldn't be true.

Could it?

Screw it.

I ran my fingers through his hair once again and melted into his embrace. I kissed him deeply, to show him just how much I loved him and needed him in our daughter's life and in mine as well. But the longer I kissed, the more sobs that began to rack against my chest.

"Bella?" he gently asked pulling out of the kissing and forcing my head up to look in his eyes. That was when I broke down and began to bawl.

"How do you know that I am pregnant?" I asked placing my hands against my stomach. I felt my daughter move beneath my hands. Edward gently placed his atop of mine.

"After I kicked Tanya out earlier, I went to look for you. I knew that you were upset. I found you in your room talking with Emma and my mom. I overheard her asking you if you were pregnant. And I heard your response…"

His voice trailed off. I noticed that he took a breath before starting to speak again. "Was that the reason you left in August?"

I looked away from him as I nodded yes.

"Why?" he asked with hurt in his voice.

"I was scared that you wouldn't want me or our baby. Your life is perfect and I didn't want a child to ruin it."

* * *

_AN #2: I know that I am evil for ending it here – but I wanted to!! Look for an update in a few days!!_

_Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peek at Edward's reaction to Bella's admission!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight but Emma, Jayme, Ian and Kiki are mine!_

_Ok so last chapter was short and sweet and ended up getting the most reviews…..so let's see if we can top it with this chapter!!! So yeah I am sick today and should be in bed…but noooo I am writing for ya'll. So humor me, please.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 16:**

**Edward's POV**

Oh my God. She was scared of my reaction. That was nothing to worry about! How could she not know that! She is my life! If I hadn't have felt that way about her I would have never slept with her to begin with. My world cannot exist without Bella. I had ever intention on marrying her after college, if we still were together for that long.

I mean yes having a baby this young is a bit of a shock when two out of three times that we had sex that night, protection had been used. But oh damn that third time was heaven. Yet because of our stupidity – well more mine than hers – Bella and I are going to have a baby. I know that this is going to change a lot of things, if not everything. Sadly Bella will take the brunt of the ridicule. It's just the way things are. Stupid in my opinion because I am just as much at fault as she is. But I'll be damned if I falter from her side for one minute. We're both in this together. And I will prove it to her time and time again if I have to.

"Love, my life is only perfect if you are in it." I gently said, placing a hand against her cheek as I moved her face back to look at mine. "It took you going away for those few months for me to really notice that. But even before you left, I had every intention on spending forever with you. First we'd graduate high school then go to college, where you'd become a writer and I'd become a doctor. After that, we'd get married and have a family. That is the perfect life for me."

"What about now?" she asked tearing up. "Our daughter changes everything."

Did she say daughter?

It took it a second to register. We were having a daughter.

Wow.

Once I had my bearings back, I took a deep breath as I picked up Bella's hands and squeezed them. "Now we will have our daughter. We'll both finish high school and both still go to college even though we have a daughter. She'll be all the more reason to successful so that we can give her the best life possible. Sure it will be tough and sure we're young. But who the hell cares! As long as you are by my side, I can do anything. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

Now she was smiling at me. That was the smile that I fell in love with. I placed my hands gently on the sides of her face and kissed her lips gently.

"And as soon as we've graduated high school, even though it is two years away, I will marry you Isabella Swan." I whispered across her lips before kissing her even deeper then before. I pulled her body closer to mine as we kissed, careful not to push too hard against her small baby bump.

I was finally home. This is what had been missing for the last few months.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" she asked after the kiss. "I mean Ian, Emma, Jayme, Emmett and your parents know. But that leaves Jasper, Alice and Rose in the dark."

"Well Emma's surgery is tomorrow and I know that mom is a wreck about that. Then your…"

I paused. I didn't want to say it, but I had to. "Then your father's funeral is next week."

Tears slowly began to weld up in her eyes. I knew that her father's death was hard on her and from what I have seen, she has held up amazingly well. But everyone needs time to grieve.

"Shh, love." I said pulling her close to me again. She buried her head against my shoulder and began to sob. I simply let her cry. She had to let it out and I rather be the one that she cried to. This was just one of the few steps that I was going to take to re-prove my love to Bella. I don't care if she knows it or not.

"We'll get through this," I whispered into her hair. She nodded into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close for the next few minutes. I hadn't lied to her. We would get through this and whatever else came our way. It wasn't going to be easy. But we would.

True love conquers all.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I've only known one almost rape victim my entire life.

And that was my older sister. It was before she and Emmett 'officially' got together. It was some stupid foreign exchange student. Luckily she hadn't been raped because Emmett had intervened right then. Thank goodness.

Sure Rose had some problems afterwards, but she quickly got over them thanks in large part to Emmett. But seeing Emma's reaction to telling us her story along with the entire ordeal prior made me realize something.

Emma Cullen was crying out for help.

She seemed to be a happy-go-lucky young woman who had an amazing soccer career. But there was something deeper than all of that. She was looking for a place to belong. Don't ask my how or why I could tell, I just could.

Once Bella and Edward had left for a walk, the rest of us settled down to watch _Ghost in the Shell: The Stand Alone Complex_ anime that Emma and Ian both loved. Rose and Alice weren't too thrilled but humored Emma nonetheless. Emmett was enthralled by it as I was. Why hadn't I ever heard of this anime before? It was awesome!

About an hour or so into it, I turned to catch a glimpse at Emma. But the scene brought a bit of jealousy to me. Emma was curled up against Ian's chest asleep. His arm was draped around her.

Why was I jealous?

I mean Emma and Ian weren't an item. They were best friends. So why did she look so comfortable against his chest? And why was I jealous? I mean for crying out loud I had just met her! But part of me did wish that it was Emma who was snuggled against my chest.

As I watched her, Emma stirred against Ian's chest and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at me before sitting up.

"I really need to get to bed since I have to be at the hospital so early tomorrow," she said struggling to stand up off the couch. She almost fell back onto Ian, but I quickly stood up and caught her before she fell. She hadn't been using her crutches most of the day, so I wasn't surprised that her knee gave out like it did.

"Need some help?"

"Please," she said with another smile.

Damn this woman and her smiles. They were going to be the death of me.

Emma told everyone else goodnight before allowing me to practically carry her up the stairs to her bedroom. If I could have gotten away with it, I would have carried her bridal style. But even that was a little too much. Instead I just supported most of her weight.

"Thank you Jasper," she said as we reached her bedroom door.

"No problem." I said smiling back at her.

She gently leaned up and kissed my cheek before turning to go into her bedroom. I'm not sure how long I stood there for afterwards, but I was dumbfounded.

When Emma's lips had met my cheek, I felt a surge of electricity course through my body.

Wow.

If a single peck on the cheek caused that to happen, I can only imagine what a full out kiss on the lips would do.

Hopefully she would let me in instead turn me away like Rose had done with Emmett at first.

God, I sure hope so.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer and AN:I don't own Twilight...but Emma, Jayme, Ian and Kiki are mine…take any of them and Kiki was hurt you!!!! She can be fierce when she wants to be, especially when you make me mad! Just ask my ex-boyfriend._

_Ok sorry that this took so long…I kept getting sick and my "friend" decided to visit which led to me going to bed at early hours, despite it being spring break. So hopefully I can give you at least one more chapter before I leave for Texas on Friday then another one when I get back on Sunday._

_I would have posted this chapter sooner, but I had a night class that I had to attend to. We were done early, so I finished this and posted. Enjoy!!!_

_Please leave me lots of reviews! They make me write faster.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 17:**

**Edward's POV**

I glanced up at the clock on the wall of the Outpatient Surgery Center at the Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles. Damn. It was only 9 am. Emma's surgery should almost be done since it began at 8 am and was only to last for an hour. But then she still had to wake up from the anesthesia. No telling how long that would take. Now I remember why I hated waiting in hospitals. My butt always molded to the plastics seats.

I turned to look at mom, who was sitting next to me. I knew that she was worried about Emma. She tried to hide it, by flipping through a magazine, but I could still tell. It was like the time that Alice needed her wisdom teeth removed. I swore that my mom was about to go bonkers in the waiting room. I honestly don't know what I would do if my mom wasn't here for us. Let's see...dad would fall apart for not knowing where his things were, Alice wouldn't have her best shopping buddy and I wouldn't have the one person who the littlest things that knew how I ticked. I take that back, my mom was one of two people who knew how I ticked. As for Emma…I wasn't sure just yet what mom was to her. But after what happened last night with Emma's panic attack, I think mom to her is her savior. Actually I think we are all Emma's saviors. That was all the more reason to come with mom today while Emma was in surgery. Both of them needed me.

But I also needed both of them.

Even with only having Emma in our lives for a few days, I was already feeling a strong connection with her. I still say it is that entire twin bond idea.

As for my mom – I needed to talk to her about the situation with Bella. I needed to know what she thought I should do. I needed to see if her ideas matched up with what I was planning on doing.

"Um, mom I need to talk to you for a second," I stumbled out. "I have a confession to make."

I watched as my mother set down her magazine and looked over at me. It was almost nerve wracking, seeing my mother look at me the way she was. I wasn't sure of she was worried that I was going to tell her that I was leaving Bella or running away. She waited silently for my confession.

"Umm…I know about Bella." I said without looking at her. Instead, Emma's iPod nano looked interesting in my hands. I wonder what type of music she all had on here? Awesome! She listens to H.I.M.! Before I could shove the ear buds into my ears and down myself in _Vampire Heart_, my mom gently placed her hands atop of mine, making me look at her.

"And how do you feel about that?" she asked.

"Scared out of my mind," I replied in a whisper. "What if I'm not a good father? I'm only 16 mom!"

Tears began to weld up in my eyes. And for the first time in years, I was crying. Not crying out of pain, sadness or rejection – though I did almost cry when Bella left for Scotland – no these were tears of fear. Fear that I wouldn't be a good enough father to my daughter or even good enough for her mother. My mother wrapped her arms around me the best she could and held me in her arms despite the damn ass-molding plastic chairs.

"Edward, you will be a terrific father, even though you are only 16. I know that this seems like an awful lot to go through, especially with the news about having a twin sister and all, but so far, you have done it wonderfully. And Bella is very lucky to have you by her side. She obviously knows that you know, correct?"

I nodded. "I overheard her talking with you and Emma last night. After Emma's story, I took Bella for a walk and admitted to overhearing everything. I promised her that I wouldn't leave her or our daughter…"

My mother gasped. "What?" I asked.

"You're having a little girl??" she asked on the verge of tears.

I nodded.

I watched as my mother's face melted into a huge smile. "Oh a little girl! I wonder whose eyes she will get! Perhaps her eyes will be a mix like Emma's are! We don't have any hazel eyes in the family yet…"

I simply smiled and hugged my mother. "I love you mommy," I whispered into the hug.

She hugged me back and kissed the to of my head, just like she has always done, since Alice and I were younger. Thank goodness that my parents weren't going to shun Bella away. I couldn't of asked for better parents.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Dr. Peters said walking out of the OR.

"Yes?" my mom said standing up.

"Emma's surgery went perfectly and she is currently in recovery. Once she wakes up, I will go over what she needs to do for the next few weeks. Meanwhile I need to go over the same information with you along with giving you some information for her physical therapy."

I really didn't want to listen to this.

"Dr. Peters?" I asked, interrupting. "Is it alright if I go back and sit with Emma in recovery?"

He nodded as he led my mother towards his office, where she could get exact instructions on what to expect for the next few weeks with Emma, while I headed into the recovery area. It didn't take me long to find Emma. She was laying in the first recovery room. A nurse was waiting with her.

The nurse, Lynda from what her name badge said, looked up at me as I walked in. obviously she wanted a reason as to why I was here.

"Dr. Peters said I could come and wait in here. I'm her brother."

She nodded as I took a seat next to Emma's bed. I smiled as I looked at my twin sister. She looked perfectly content lying there. I wondered if she was having any dreams. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her life had been anything but easy. Thinking that your parents didn't really want you from a young age to being ganged raped shortly after the only parents you have ever known died in a car accident. Now this – knee surgery for a freak soccer accident. At least now she had her real family. And I would be damned if any guy ever treated her like those four sick bastards did. In fact, the only guy I could picture her with was Jasper. I wasn't sure why I thought that, but they would make a good couple. But I wasn't sure how Alice would take that…her new sister dating her ex.

Oh well.

I'd just watch and see.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to be doing this. I hate shopping with a passion.

I didn't want to be dragged out shopping against my will. Thank goodness my morning sickness had disappeared for the most part. I really didn't want to put either Ian, Emmett or Edward through that. In fact, every morning that was in Scotland, Ian never showed his face until the morning sickness was over. Thank goodness that Emma and Jayme were there. I am seriously considering naming my daughter after Emma. Well using some form her middle name. I really like Katherine, but calling her Katie…I will have to talk to Edward first. He's apart of this too.

I smiled at the thought of Edward as I walked through the crowded mall with Rose and Alice for some Christmas shopping. Carlisle had to go to work that morning while Emma's knee surgery was that morning as well. Edward and Esme had gone with her. Jayme had gone to take care of some of the funeral arrangements since she knew that neither Emmett nor I could handle it. Thank goodness, because I really couldn't handle it. My emotions already made me a basket case. I knew I would have to face it eventually, given the funeral was going to be on Monday; but when I did, I wanted Edward by my side.

As for the other guys, they were lucky. There were several college football games on today and Emmett was dead set on watching them all. So that meant he had dragged Ian and Jasper with him. I would most definitely take football over shopping any day. Sadly, Alice knew this.

"Oh she's smiling Rose!" Alice squealed. "Thinking of Edward again?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded yes. How could I not be? He still loved me and wanted to be with me, even though I was going to get big and fat.

"I swear you are literally glowing," Rose said. "If I didn't know it, I would have thought that you were pregnant."

I stopped dead in my tracks as my hands flew up to my face. Oh God. How did they know? Was it really that noticeable?

They both turned to look at me. "Are you ok?" rose asked.

I had to do it. I had to tell my best friends. They were bound to find out eventually. I spotted a bench off to the side. Without a word, I moved over to it and sat down. My hands were quickly blocking my face from either of them as they sat down on each side of me. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes.

"Bella?" Alice gently probed.

"I'm…I'm…pregnant!" I blurted out without looking up at either of them. Tears were quickly slipping down my cheeks. For what seemed like the longest time, neither of them said anything. I swore that they both had left and I was now sitting alone in the Olympia mall.

"That explains a lot," Rose finally said. I looked up at her in shock and so did Alice. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Emmett's been on the warpath wanting to make sure that my period is on time."

Alice and I both began to laugh. Thank goodness my brother was an endless source of humor.

"So is Eddie the father?" Alice gently asked.

I nodded.

"Does he know?" Rose asked next.

I nodded again.

"How far along are you?" Alice asked.

"About four months, give or take a few weeks."

"And you're just now telling us!" Rose said upset. "Is this the entire reason you went to Scotland?"

I nodded again. I looked up at my two best friends again and Alice leaned over and wiped my tears from my face. "No tears," Alice said. "This is a happy day! You're going to be a mommy!"

I forced a smile through my tears. Even Rose was nodding in agreement. "So I take it that Edward is ok with this?" she then asked.

I nodded. "He promised to stand with me through this all." I managed to say.

"Good, because if he didn't then I know the Emmett would take care of his manhood!" Rose said.

Alice and I both laughed. Then both girls engulfed me in huge hugs. Thank goodness for my two best friends.

"Now let's go shopping for cute maternity clothes!" Alice squealed pulling me to my feet.

I never took much to get Alice Cullen shopping. I sighed. I knew that it was inevitable. Oh well.

* * *

After a few more hours of shopping and a huge lunch, much to my dismay – but Alice and Rose demanded it since I was now eating for two; we made our way back home to Forks. Since Emmett was probably still watching football, I had to go back to the Cullens since he was my ride home. But I wasn't prepared for what was waiting for us when we entered the house, laden down with shopping bags.

Laughter filled the air. I could pick out Emmett and Ian's booming laughter, Jasper's quiet laughter and Edward's laughter that sounded more like a melody. Even Emma was laughing – but her laugh sounded more like a drunken laugh. We all wondered what they were laughing about. We dropped all our bags and headed into the living room.

I will never forget the sight. Emmett and Ian were both dressed up in girl's clothes and were dancing in the middle of the living room, while Emma was snuggled on the couch next to Jasper, laughing her head off, and Edward was rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. We watched silently as Ian and Emmett performed Lady Marmalade from Moulin Rouge. We couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What has happened to my big, strong football player of a boyfriend?" Rose asked through her laughter.

"His cousin's best friend in a drugged up state wanted entertainment." Emmett said pointing to Emma, whose leg was propped up on a stack of pillows. She had a huge, silly smile on her face. Yup she was drugged up on painkillers.

"You know what," she said slurring her words. "You make an ugly girl Emmett!"

Everyone broke out laughing again. Leave it to a drugged up Emma to make everyone laugh. But seeing my brother and cousin in dresses was hilarious. There was no telling what else could happen during this night, especially with a drugged up Emma.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I woke up to a slight discomfort in my knee. At least it didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. I tried to stretch but something was holding me down. An arm was holding me down. And it wasn't mine. I struggled to move the arm off me before turning to look and see whose arm was holding me down. Jasper was laying snuggled up with my pillow on my left side. It had been his arm that had been around me. On my right side, Ian lay barely on the bed.

Why the hell was Ian and Jasper in my bed with me? But the sound of breathing made me sit up. I slowly moved up in my bed and looked all around the floor of my bedroom. Rose and Emmett were cuddled in a corner, while Alice was sound asleep in my chair. Then Bella and Edward were cuddle on the other side of my bed. He was asleep against the wall, practically holding Bella on top of him. I couldn't help but smile, but for the life of me I couldn't remember what had happened.

What I could remember was that Emmett and Ian had dressed up in some old clothes and danced around for me. I was cuddled up with Jasper on the couch and Edward was laughing on the floor. But how did we end up in my room?

Slowly memories from yesterday came back to me. I remember that Rose, Alice and Bella all ended up home. Then I remember trying to eat some soup, but it upset my stomach because of the drugs. Oh! Now I remember we all came into my room to watch movies so I could be more comfortable and try to get some sleep. I remember that Jasper had taken care of me most of the night, much to my chagrin. Ian had wanted to, but I think that I gave him a death stare or something because he quickly backed down.

In all honesty, I didn't know why I was letting Jasper in. I never let anyone in. The only reason that Ian had been let in was the fact that he was my best friend before the gang rape happened. But I always shunned attention from guys after that. So why wasn't I now?

It wouldn't hurt to let some more people in would it? I mean Bella was one of my best friends, Alice and Edward were my siblings, and Emmett was just like Ian, while Rosalie was just as nice as everyone else. And Jasper was sweet and caring, but also cute. Besides this was a new start for me here. They knew about my past and embraced it instead of shunning me away.

I sighed as I glanced down at my left side. Jasper did look cute while he slept. I smiled as I lay back down and snuggled against Jasper. I closed my eyes as I felt his arm move back around me.

Perhaps this was the start of something. But no matter what I would take things slow. I had to take things slow. I didn't know any other way to go about letting people back into my life, especially my heart.

* * *

_  
_

_AN #2: Ok the song __Vampire Heart is one of my favorites!!! Besides I thought that it was appropriate for this story. So I hope that everyone liked this chapter and please review!!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight – but Emma, Ian, Jayme and Kiki are mine!!!_

_I wanted to give you another chapter before my weekend trip to Texas. I may be able to write, but I dunno. Depends on if my aunt has wireless or not….enjoy and please review!!!! Because my butt should be in bed....I have an 8 hour drive...._

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Jayme's POV**

I've been to far too many funerals in my lifetime.

My grandparents…all of them when I was in my teens.

My parents when I was still in college. First my father when I was 20 then my mother when I was 24.

Then my own husband's funeral when I was 33. That one was by far the hardest.

When I was 40, I lost my best friend since grade school as well as her husband. But in that loss, I did gain a daughter. Emma was the daughter that I never had. While I would never tell her that, she undoubtly knew it. Yet that wasn't the point now.

The point was that my niece and nephew lost the only parent that they have had all their life. It has amazed me the way that Bella has handle herself over the last week since finding out her about her father. Besides being pregnant and loosing her father in such a violent way, I'm surprised that she hasn't broken down more then she has. But I know that the time will come that she will.

I just hope that Edward is there with her. He seems like he has a good enough head on his shoulders. No wonder that Bella loves him so much. They make such a good couple.

Hopefully after this funeral, I won't have to go to any more for a long time.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I sigh as I adjust my tie. I really hate funerals. But sitting at the front of the church, waiting for the funeral to start, I can't help but be amaze at the outpouring of love and support that my cousins are receiving from all of these people. My uncle was really loved.

I glance down at the eulogy that I had written for him at Bella and Emmett's request. I wonder if it will do him justice? I was never good at public speaking, but seeing the look of sadness and despair in Bella's eyes, I knew that I couldn't say no to her.

Next to me, Emma sniffled. I glanced over at her and noticed that her eyes were fixed on my uncle's coffin. I knew that her mind was replaying her adoptive parents' funeral. I nudged her gently to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. She smiled gently at me as she wiped the tears away. That was when the pastor motioned for her to make her way to the podium. She too, had been asked to read a poem in the funeral. Mom had asked her to do so. She knew that neither Bella nor Emmett would want to face their friends and families with tears in their eyes and I was already delivering the eulogy. And she didn't know Alice, Rosalie or Jasper well enough to ask them. And Bella wouldn't want Edward to leave her side.

She hadn't told anyone, but my mom the poem she was going to read. But I knew exactly the poem that she was going to read. It was the same one that I had read at her parents' funeral when she had asked me to.

Dr. Cullen helped Emma maneuver the stairs to stand at the podium on the pulpit. Her knee still wasn't up to par after her surgery, so that was why she needed the help.

Silence fell over the large crowd that had gathered for the funeral, as Emma began to speak.

"In memory of Charles Swan, I read this poem," Emma said beginning to speak. "It is called _The Dash_ by Linda Ellis:

_I read of a reverend who stood to speak_

_At the funeral of his friend._

_He referred to the date_

_On her tombstone_

_From the beginning...to the end._

_He noted that first came the date of her birth_

_And spoke of the date with tears_

_But he said what mattered most of all_

_Was the dash between those years._

_For that dash represents all the time_

_That she spent alive on earth, and_

_Now only those who loved her know_

_What that little line is worth._

_For it matters not how much we own;_

_The cars, the house, the cash._

_What matters is how we live and loved_

_And how we spend our dash._

_So think about this long and hard,_

_Are there things you'd like to change?_

_For you never know how much time is left_

_You could be at "dash mid-range"_

_If we could just slow down enough_

_To consider what's true and real,_

_And always try to understand_

_The way other people feel, and_

_Be less quick to anger,_

_Show appreciation more_

_And love the people in our life like_

_We've never loved before._

_If we treat each other with respect,_

_More often wear a smile_

_Remembering that this special dash_

_Might only last a little while._

_So when your eulogy is being read_

_With your life's actions to rehash..._

_Would you be pleased with the things they say?_

By the time that Emma was done reading, tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. So instead of walking back down the stairs, Dr. Cullen simply picked Emma up and carried her back to the pew where he and Esme were sitting. Emma was better off sitting with them. As I waited for the pastor to finish with his part, I glanced around at my friends and family. Bella was curled up tightly against Edward, her eyes transfixed on the coffin. She had seen her father's body earlier and that was when she suffered her break down. Thank goodness that Edward was there to pick her up and carry her out. Emmett broke down as well and turned to Rosalie for support. Looking at him now, he had a spaced off look on his face. Next to him, Rosalie had her arms wrapped around him for comfort. Then next to her sat Jasper. He too had a spaced off look splashed across his face. All of this made me realize just how lucky I was to have the friends and family that I did. I honestly wouldn't know what to do without them.

By then it was time for me to deliver the eulogy. I took a deep breath as my mom squeezed my hand before I stood up.

_I hope this does you justice Uncle Charlie…

* * *

_

**Tanya's POV**

Ugg. Funerals are such downers. I mean everyone is in black and crying. Seriously why did my parents make my sisters and I come to this with them. It wasn't like we even knew the police chief to begin with. We had barley been living in Forks before he was killed or whatever happened to him. I mean seriously people die everyday. What made him so special?

I slumped back in the pew as I listened to some British chick read a poem. When the hell did Forks get someone who was British? Oh! Maybe she knew Prince William! Probably not, but it never hurts to ask her later on, if I actually stick around after this.

I glance up and notice that Edward Cullen is here with his family. Perfect! Eye candy! Wait a second! That plain Jane is curled up against him crying. Really crying. You'd think it was her father's funeral or something. But why the hell was she curled up against my Edward? I mean sure he and I technically weren't together yet, but we would be soon! We were meant to be together.

I knew it.

And in time, Edward would know it as well.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I haven't cried so much in all my life. I think I ruined Edward's dress shirt with my running mascara. I thought this stuff was waterproof! Oh well.

I stood inbetween Edward and Emmett, with Ian behind me, as we watched my dad's coffin lowered into the ground.

I couldn't believe it.

My father was gone.

It hadn't hit me until this morning that this was actually happening. That was when the first of many of my breakdowns occurred. And I knew that this was far from the last.

The crowd that had come to the graveside service was slowly beginning to filter away. Everyone had been so nice with their condolences, flowers that had been sent and even the vast amounts of food that had been given to my family. It was all overwhelming.

I clutched the American flag that had been draped over my dad's coffin against my chest and began to sob again. Edward turned me away and silently led me back towards the Volvo. He was going to take me back to my house where his family, the Hales and my family were all going to have a memorial dinner for my dad.

Emmett and Rosalie were walking in front of us when Emmett suddenly stopped and stood up straight and rigid. I almost crashed into him, but Edward stopped me. I wearily glanced around my brother to see what he was looking at.

When I saw her I gasped. No wonder Emmett went rigid.

What the hell was our mother doing here?

* * *

_AN: The poem that Emma read was the same one that was read at my grandpa's funeral two years ago. I love it so I had to include it in here._

_So anyone who reviews will get a glimpse into the mind of Kiki, Emma's dog! Yes the gift for reviewing is a sneak peek of the 'misAdventures of Kikidog!'_


	19. Chapter 19

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Twilight….but Ian, Emma and Jayme are mine!_

_My butt should be in bed but I couldn't stop writing…..so please forgive small mistakes. I'm really tired. And there are over 150 people on alert for this story….so why can't I get more than 30 or so reviews per chapter. I mean come on! Let me know how much you love it or hate it!! Please!!

* * *

_

**Chapter 19:**

**Emmett's POV**

Nothing was said for a few minutes. Seriously, what were my mother and her dumbass new husband doing here? I mean we don't hear anything from her for years – no phone calls, birthday cards, Christmas presents; then when our father dies she shows up. I wonder if this has anything to do with dad's life insurance policy? I think it was pretty good amount of money, since he was a cop. But I wasn't sure. Aunt Jayme and Andrew Hale, dad's lawyer, were taking care of all of that. Dad had written in his Will that Bella and I were to live with aunt Jayme if we weren't yet 18 if he died. Thank goodness that our family had a good lawyer that would take care of us. Rose and Jasper's dad was one of the best lawyers in state of Washington outside of Seattle.

"I'm so sorry about your dad," Renee said after the silence. I refused to call her mom – it was either Renee or mother. Mostly Renee. Both Bella and I refused to acknowledge any relation to her after what she did to our dad and us. I glanced at Phil, her dumbass husband, who was standing behind her. For a baseball player, I could take him.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked with venom lacing my words. Bella had moved next to me by then, sandwiching me between herself and Rose. Edward was standing behind us with his hands resting on Bella's shoulders.

"Can't I come and pay my last respects?" she asked.

"Do whatever you like, but stay away from us," I said pulling Rose away from the face-off. Bella and Edward were quick to follow. But we didn't get. Not two feet from where we had been standing across from Renee and dumbass, aunt Jayme stood with a scowl on her face. I couldn't tell if it was directed at Bella and I or Renee.

We stood frozen in our spot as Jayme moved right past us and towards Renee. Whew! Close call. I've heard about the wrath of my Aunt Jayme. It wasn't pretty. Even thought Ian was a good eight inches taller then my aunt's 5 foot 6 inch height, he was scared shitless when she had a scowl plastered across her face.

"I'm going to go meet my parents," Rose whispered, kissing my cheek. "We'll be over in a bit with the Cullens."

I nodded as she hugged Bella before she and Edward both walked away towards their family. I quickly turned my attention back to my aunt and Renee.

"It's nice of you to come," Jayme said walking towards Renee. "I'm sure that Emmett and Bella both appreciate it."

Bullshit. I hated her. Esme Cullen was more a mother to Bella and I both. Hell, aunt Jayme was more of a mother to us than Renee was.

Renee nodded in acknowledgment. I saw fear flash in her eyes for a brief second. Was she scared of aunt Jayme? Ha ha ha. That's funny! I never thought that they didn't like each other. When we took family trips when we were younger, Renee and Jayme always got along.

"We were all about to return to the house. Why don't you and your husband join us?" Jayme suggested.

"That sounds good," Renee said forcing a smile. "We'll follow you there."

* * *

As soon as we were home, Jayme excused herself for a minute to take care of something in the other room, leaving myself, Bella and Ian sitting in the living room with Renee and Phil, the dumbass. This time it was Bella who broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Like I said earlier, I came to pay my respects to your father."

She paused.

Oh hell, here it comes.

"And I wanted to make sure that you both were being taken care of," she said continuing.

"We are," I snapped. "Aunt Jayme is going to be awarded guardianship over us."

"Oh," she said. "Because I was wanting to know if you both wanted to move to Florida with Phil and I."

Ha! Knew it! If she were to take us in, then the money would be hers. I knew that Jayme wouldn't do us wrong, since she and Mr. Hale had already begun to set us up trust funds to put the money into for when we were older. I was about to say a smartass comment back, but Jayme came back into the room so I held my tongue.

"I'm sure that the kids don't want to move away," Jayme said sitting down next to Ian. "With being in high school now and all."

I nodded in agreement, while Bella had a far off look across her face. I nudged her a bit. "Bella?" I whispered.

"Oh!" she said whipping her head back to face Renee. "No I don't want to…oh!" she yelped, with her hands flying to her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a smile spread across her face. I knew what that smile meant – my niece had just moved and startled Bella.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ARE YOU PREGNANT?!?" Renee yelled as she sprang to her feet.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ARE YOU PREGNANT?!?"

My eyes snapped opened and focused on my mother, whose face was turning a bright red. Jayme had quickly stood up next to her, in an attempt to block her if she attempted to move towards me. Emmett wrapped one of his large arms around me to protect me as well.

"So what if I am." I snapped back. "I am keeping my baby and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Like hell there is! I'm your mother!"

"Bullshit!" I yelled back, getting very angry at this point. "You gave that up a long time ago when you left us for him!"

I stood up and pointed at Phil. "He's the reason you fucking left this family! Aunt Jayme is more a mother then you will ever be!"

The next thing I knew was that my face whipped to the side and tears began to sting my eyes. My mother had slapped me across the face. "You're nothing but a whore!" she spat out. "Take a lesson from me and get rid of it. Getting pregnant right out of high school was the worst mistake of my life!"

Oh my God. She had just called Emmett a mistake. I turned and looked at my brother, who had a shocked look on his face. He looked like he was about to break down in tears. I sat back down next to him and pulled him into a hug. What kind of person says that to her own flesh and blood?

"You have no right to come into this house and say things like that!" Jayme loudly yet calmly said to our mother.

"Yes I do," she snapped back. "I'm their mother! And since Bella is under the age of 18, she is getting an abortion!"

She moved towards me to pull of off the couch and away from Emmett, who was still in shock from what had been said from him. Tears where streaming down my cheeks. I didn't want an abortion! I wanted my daughter! I wanted Edward and I to be a family!

"I suggest you let her go," a new voice said entering the room. "Because if you don't, you will a restraining order placed on you along with an assault charge."

I turned my head to look at the front door way. Standing there, were the Hales and Cullens. Mr. Hale stood in the front with several pieces of paper in his hands. Renee quickly recognized him as dad's lawyer and dropped my hand. Edward stepped around Mr. Hale and pulled me into his arms. I immediately broke down and cried into his chest.

"Shh, love," he whispered, pulling me away from my mother. "She's not going to take our daughter away. I won't let her."

I nodded.

I knew I was safe.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

As soon as we had entered the house and I heard the word abortion being yelled by Bella's mother, I wanted to make a mad dash into the living room and pulled Bella away from her mother. But Mr. Hale stopped me. "Let me handle this Edward," he said.

I nodded since I knew that he would take care of it all. I moved behind him and stood with Alice and my father. I took a deep breath and watched as Andrew Hale threatened Renee with a restraining order and a lawsuit. She quickly recoiled and moved away from Bella. Then as quickly as I could, I moved around Mr. Hale and pulled Bella into my arms and away from her mother. There was no way in hell I would allow her to take my daughter away. "Shh, love," I whispered into her hair, pulling her into my chest. "She's not going to take our daughter away. I won't let her."

Bella nodded as tears fell into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and moved to sit down in a nearby chair, with Bella on my lap. My family had moved to stand behind Bella and I, with the exception of Emma, who was sitting on the couch with Rose and Emmett. Jasper stood next to his mother on the other side of the room, close to Emma and Rose. Good. There were more of us then her and her new husband.

I kissed the top of Bella's head before turning my attention back to the showdown between Renee and everyone else.

"According to your divorce decree, you gave up all parental rights to your children when the divorce was final." Andrew said. "I should know since I was your husband's lawyer during the hearings."

"Well he's dead!" Renee snapped back.

"We know," Andrew calmly said continuing, holding up several pieces of paper. All of them were legal documents. "That was why, once your divorce was final, he rewrote his Will. He was clearly adamant about Isabella and Emmett remaining in Forks and either living with my family or the Cullens until they were 18. That was only if their aunt Jayme was not willing to move back to Washington from Scotland."

"And I am moving back," Jayme added. "Bella and Emmett will live with Ian and I, where they will have some sense of normalcy in their lives."

"Ha! How can it be normal when my 16 year old daughter is pregnant!"

Bella cringed in my arms. I simply held her tighter to me. I would make her life as normal as possible. We would still act like normal high school students. Just not all the time, since we would have a daughter to attend to. My parents and I had discussed this last night after Bella had gone home for the night. And they said they would do anything to help us both live somewhat normal lives. I knew my mother was ecstatic about having a baby granddaughter.

"That is not your concern. Now unless you want that restraining order, I suggest you leave now. And I will know if you dare make contact with either Isabella or Emmett. If they want to talk to you, but I doubt that they will, I'm sure that they will find a way to get in touch with you."

Renee simply glared at Andrew and Jayme before grabbing her purse and storming out of the house with Phil right behind her. I felt the entire room sigh in relief once they were gone.

"So when were you going to tell us that you were pregnant?" Jasper asked Bella once she had turned her face back towards everyone. Rosalie quickly stood up and smacked her brother upside the head. "Ouch!" he said, rubbing his hand along the back of his head. "What was that for!"

"If you didn't zone out all the time, then you would have known two days ago that she was pregnant!"

"Oh."

Everyone laughed.

After eating some of the food that had been brought over by various mourners, Bella finally calmed down enough from the day's events and had fallen asleep in my arms as we sat on the back patio porch swing. I held her close for a few minutes as I processed everything that had transpired that day.

Once Renee had left, everyone found out what she had said to Emmett and Bella before we had arrived. There were looks of shock and horror all around. Who in their right mind would call their child a mistake? That was just wrong on all accounts.

Bella mumbled something in my arms and snuggled deeper into my embrace.

"Come on sleeping beauty," I said, picking her up in my arms and standing up. "Let's get you and baby to bed."

"Ok," she said half asleep.

I smiled as I carried her up to her bedroom. I laid her gently down on the bed and covered her with her blankets. Good thing that she had changed into some comfortable clothes that she could sleep in.

As I was covering her up, I noticed something. Her t-shirt was pushed up over her stomach a bit. I smiled as I reached out a finger and gently traced the small bulge on Bella's stomach. That was when I felt, for the first time, my daughter move slightly.

Wow.

We had tried several times over the last few days to try to let me be able to feel our daughter's small movements along Bella's growing belly. We weren't very successful. But now I had. And it was surreal.

I knelt down on Bella's bed and gently kissed her exposed stomach where I had been running my finger along.

"I promise that I will never let anything bad every happen to you or your mommy," I whispered.

I pulled Bella's shirt back down and pulled the rest of the covers around her. "I love you Bella," I whispered leaning over and kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you too Edward," she mumbled.

I turned to leave, since everyone else had already left for the night. But a mumble from Bella stopped me.

"Stay with me, Edward. I need you to hold me," she said half asleep.

I turned around and smiled at her. My parents and Jayme had given me permission to stay over some nights if Bella needed me, just as long as no funny business went on. Which there wouldn't be, since Bella and I were already having a baby.

I slipped out of my pants and dress shirt, leaving me in my undershirt and boxers, and crawled into bed with Bella. She immediately curled against me and I wrapped my arms around her as we both drifted off to a peace slumber.

It was then I knew for sure that this was where I belonged. I knew it now more than ever.

* * *

_**AN #2****: I know that Renee is OOC....but it's how it needed to be for this story. Hope you liked it!!!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Emma, Ian, Kiki and Jayme!!!_

_Thanks for all the love for last chapter!! We're now over 350 reviews!!! Now I am begging ya'll to make this the best chapter yet and let's take it over 400!!! I don't usually do this, but we're so close!!!! Enjoy!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 20:**

**Bella's POV**

School.

I sighed as I lay in bed and thought about it all.

I wasn't looking forward to going back.

It wasn't that I didn't like school, but that was the last thing from the truth. In fact, I loved school. But with being pregnant and all, I wasn't wanting to face all my old friends. I didn't want to face the ridicule and the stares, listen to the whispers behind my back or even the snide remarks from certain people. There was just one thing that was going to keep me going through all of this.

Edward.

He promised to stick by my side through thick and thin. I told him that he didn't have to, but he quickly pointed out that he was at as much fault as I was and that this was his baby as well. I knew that there was a reason I had fallen in love with him. And he had already proven several times that he would stick by my side in just the last few days. For example, earlier today, when Aunt Jayme had taken Ian and I both up to the high school to make sure that everything was set to start school tomorrow, he was there waiting for me in the office, along with Carlisle. I was going to tell the principal and guidance counselor about being pregnant. It was Jayme's request. She said that it might help keep the ridicule down if the school knew what was going on. Needless to say, Mr. Greene and my counselor, Ms. Vinson were floored when I told them that I was pregnant and Edward was the father. They were impressed that Edward and I were going to take on this responsibility, but Jayme and Carlisle assured them that we would have the support of our families behind us.

While they couldn't promise that they could stop all the ridicule and whispers, they would help the best they could to control them. We also discussed what would happen the closer I got to my due date. Carlisle assured them that as long as I felt up to it, I would be in school. And that if my health or my daughter's health needed for me to stay at home I would. But I would always finish my class work. I was determined to graduate on time and I made that known to both Mr. Greene and Ms. Vinson.

Even having the principal and counselor on our side, I was still not looking forward to going back. At least I would have three classes with Edward and the other three with Alice. I wasn't sure who else would be in my classes out of our group, but I knew that I would never be without one of my best friends with me.

With that on my mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came too soon.

It was a struggle to get up this early. I wish that Edward had spent the night again, but the new rules were that Edward could stay with me only on the weekend and holidays or I could stay at the Cullens. But during the week, we were to be home by eleven. That didn't bother me much, since usually I was asleep by 9:30. But still, it was a struggle. I hadn't started to show that much, but I knew that I would begin to anytime now.

As quickly as I could, I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a large sweater. I knew that I would here about it from Alice, but I didn't care. I was comfortable. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

"Ready for American school?" I asked Ian as I sat down at the table with him and Emmett. Aunt Jayme quickly placed some pancakes in front of me.

"I guess," he said shrugging his shoulders. "School is school."

"Amen!" Emmett added before getting up from the table. He kissed my cheek on the way out the door to pick up Rosalie. "If anyone picks on you Bells, tell me and I will take care of them!"

I nodded as he headed out the door before turning my attention back to my pancakes. Nothing else was said between Ian, Jayme and I until an all too familiar car honk sounded. "Come on Ian," I said standing up. "Edward is here."

We both said goodbye to Jayme before heading out to Edward's car where he and Alice waited for us. I climbed in the front with Edward and Ian got in the back with Alice and Emma.

"Are you not excited Bella!" Alice asked. "I mean Emma is! and I'm sure that Ian is."

I glanced back at Emma and Ian, who both didn't look excited. I was in agreement with them. None of us wanted to go back to school. Back in Scotland, we all had already finished our first semester. So all of this was basically worthless information to us. We all were exempt from our midterms thanks to our grades in Scotland; but the only reason we were going to school now instead of in January was that none of us wanted to sit around being bored at home for almost 3 weeks, while our friends were at school.

"yeah Alice. I am." I said trying to placate her. I caught Edward smiling a bit. He knew I was lying.

Within no time, we were at school. Edward took my backpack from me and pulled me close as we walked to my first class, English. Unfortunately, Edward didn't have this class with me – but Alice and Ian did.

"I'll meet you after class," Edward said kissing my lips softly. "then we have the next two together."

I nodded and kissed him back before walking into class. Alice and Ian were already sitting in class with a seat saved for me. Thank goodness it was in the back. I sat down, dreading what class had in store for me.

Class flew by and I was thankful that not too many people starred at me. I mean Jessica Stanley did a bit, but I think it was because I was friendly with new British guy – duh! He's my cousin! Same last name! But then Jessica wasn't always the smartest person. Angela Weber was in our class as well. So, that wasn't bad. I just hoped that Tanya wasn't in any classes with me. But knowing this school, I'm pretty sure that I will.

"Class went ok?" Edward asked, as I walked out of class and immediately hugged him. I nodded against his chest. I was just tired. That was all.

"Come on," he said, making me turn and walk. "Emma and Jasper are in History with us. They are already there since Jasper helped Emma to class because she is still slow on her knee with the crutches."

"Anyone else I should know about?"

"Umm Angela is in there, so is Jessica, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory…"

I listened as Edward named off some more names including a guy named Caleb Watkins, who was on the soccer team with him and then he said her name.

Tanya Denali.

"No! I'm not going to class with her!"

"Bella I promise that nothing will happen. I'm with you and we're going to have a family. Remember that." Edward whispered as he pulled me off to the side before we entered to the classroom. He leaned in and gently kissed my lips as his hands caressed my stomach. I smiled against his kiss. He had felt our daughter move the other night and wanted to fell her move again.

"besides, Tanya is obsessed with getting to know Emma."

I laughed. Poor Emma!

"Ready?" he asked, moving back from me and holding his hand out to me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

We walked hand in hand into the classroom and Edward was right. Emma was sitting down in a desk next to Jasper, while Tanya sat in front of her asking her all sorts of questions. I could already tell that the questions were making Emma anxious. I didn't blame her. I would feel the exact same way. I moved to sit in front of Jasper, next to where Tanya was currently sitting.

"Excuse me Tanya," Edward said. "But you're in my seat."

"Oh I'm sorry Edward," she said getting up quickly. "I was just getting to know your sister! She really does look a lot like you."

As Tanya sucked up to Edward, Emma turned to look at me and rolled her eyes. she knew that Tanya was nothing but fake. Thank goodness, class started about that time and Tanya moved across the room and sat with Lauren and Jessica.

Towards the end of class, Emma and Jasper slipped out of the room. I noticed that he carried her book bag for her as she slowly made her way out using the crutches. He was so attentive to her needs. I knew that Jasper was harboring a crush on Emma. I just hope that Emma doesn't shun him away after what happened to her in the past. Jasper could be good for her.

The next two classes sped by, just like the first two had. Third period was science with Edward and fourth period was math with Alice. And so far, no one had asked anything about why I had gone to Scotland for three months nor had anyone mentioned anything about my father.

But that wasn't the case at lunch.

* * *

**Tanya POV**

Seriously, this is making me sick. Edward Cullen can do so much better than that plain Jane who is on his arm. Even Jessica Stanley was better then this Bella Swan. Who the hell does she think that she is, coming in and taking over the spot that I was so trying to get into – the spot of Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I was sitting with my normal friends – my sisters, Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Caleb. Our table wasn't far from the table that Edward and his group of friends sat at. I quickly noticed that three more people were sitting with them today.

The ugly duckling known as Bella, Emma Cullen and the other new guy, Ian. Edward's attention was completely on Bella and avoiding everyone else. What did she have that I didn't?? Could someone please tell me that?

Drastic times called for drastic measures.

I noticed towards the end of lunch that Bella had got up from the table and disappeared towards the bathroom. Perfect, no witnesses.

I stood up and made my way towards the bathroom as well. As I entered the bathroom, I saw Bella standing at the sink washing her hands. She looked up at me as I entered then back down at the sink. I moved to stand next to her.

"Excuse me," she said, trying to get around me. But I didn't move.

"I don't know who you exactly think you are," I said quickly and quietly to her. "but you need to back off Edward. He's mine and I'll be damned if anyone is going to come between us."

She looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"And if you don't move the hell away from our brother's _girlfriend_, then we will have to make you," a voice said from behind me.

I spun around and was face to face with Emma and Alice Cullen. Emma Cullen, even though she was injured somehow and was using crutches, looked like she could take me down in a second. She was about my height and weight, but there was just this look about her. I hadn't learned much about her so far, but she didn't seem too warm to anyone else but Edward's little group. As for Alice Cullen, I knew that I couldn't underestimate her based on her size. Alice was the one who approached me first.

"Edward doesn't want to be with you," Alice said. "get a clue. But never threaten her or anyone ever again. Especially Bella. Because if you do, I will take care of you myself before allowing Emma to drop kick your ass across the country."

I stood there in shock as the trio disappeared back out of the bathroom.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

American schools were interesting. The classes were much the same but a bit different. They didn't seem to be as hard. But that was only my first impression.

My day started out normally. I got up and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. I couldn't wear much else because of my knee brace. Thank goodness that it would be replaced with a smaller one soon. I could wear jeans, but it was a bit uncomfortable because I had to put the brace around my jeans; but in sweats, I could wear the brace underneath them. I did love the fact that we didn't have to wear school uniforms here. Yet, before I could get out of my room, Alice was at the doorway, pushing me back into my room.

"No sister of mine is going to wear that to school on her first day! You can wear that tomorrow if I let you!"

I sighed as I sat down on my bed as she disappeared into my closet. I had heard the warnings about Alice doing this, but I wasn't sure she'd ever do it to me. But I was wrong.

A few minutes later, she reappeared with my pink sweater dress, a pair of black leggings and my black ballet flats. "Wear this!" she said thrusting the clothes at me. "And hurry up! Because we've got to pick up Bella and Ian!"

I gave in and did as Alice requested. And within no time, we were on our way to pick up Bella and Ian before heading to school. Before school started, we met up with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They all asked about mine, Ian and Bella's schedules. We quickly compared and I found out that Jasper and I had almost the exact same schedule with the exception of last period when he had varsity boys' soccer and I had varsity girls' soccer. Other than that, Edward was going to be in three classes with me as well and Bella would be in one of them. But I didn't have any classes with Alice or Ian.

On the way to our first class, Jasper offered to help make sure I maneuvered the halls easily because I was still on crutches. I happily took him up on that offer.

Nothing interesting happened until lunch though. Of course, Ian, Bella and I all sat with our group of friends. I was becoming increasingly comfortable with everyone in our group. Last night I had found out that Rosalie had almost been raped and she understood exactly how I felt about not wanting to let anyone in. but she assured me that everyone in our group accepted me for who I was and not what had happened to me. That meant a lot to me. And it also made me rethink about getting to know Jasper better. Surely, he wouldn't treat me like I had been in the past.

But as I was thinking about all of this, I noticed that Bella had gone off to the bathroom and a few minutes later, Tanya Denali had gotten up and followed her. I nudged Alice and motioned to what was going on. I had talked to Tanya a little bit during our classes that we had together. While she seemed to come off as a nice human being, I could tell that it was all a façade. I also knew that she wanted to get with Edward, while he loved Bella more than anything.

Alice quickly got what I meant and we both got up and followed Bella and Tanya into the bathroom.

We opened the door to the scene that I had figured was going on. Tanya was in Bella's face telling her to stay away from Edward. If I wasn't injured, I would have kicked her ass. But feisty little Alice beat me to the punch.

"And if you don't move the hell away from our brother's _girlfriend_, then we will have to make you," she said.

Tanya spun around and stared at us. She was taking us in. I could take her even if I was hurt! Who in their right mind threatens a pregnant woman! but then again, no one outside our group and families knew that Bella was pregnant with Edward's child. I held my tongue as Alice continued.

"Edward doesn't want to be with you," Alice said. "get a clue. But never threaten her or anyone ever again. Especially Bella. Because if you do, I will take care of you myself before allowing Emma to drop kick your ass across the country."

I smirked a bit at Tanya. I could drop kick her ass across the country. I really could even with a bum knee. And the look on her face was priceless as Alice and I escorted Bella out of the bathroom and back to our table. Alice and I relayed the story to our group as soon as we were back. Edward was furious and Emmett looked like he was going to kill someone, as did Ian. Even Jasper and Rosalie had looks of anger on their faces.

I really hope that Tanya gets the hint and backs off.

The rest of the school day was much like the beginning. Jasper and I had science together after lunch. Ironically, Tanya was in that class with us. As soon as she saw me walk in, she moved as far away from me as she could.

After science was soccer. Thank God.

The day before I had met with Coach Daniels about practicing with the team and rehab during this school year and playing next year. She didn't have an reservations about that at all, especially when she learned about my soccer background.

Hopefully, things wouldn't be that bad here. I finally had my family and I had the group of friends that I had always wanted. Perhaps I could also get the guy that I've always wanted as well.  


* * *

**Jasper POV**

The day had honestly gone better than I thought it would have. I would have thought that there would be more whispers and stares at Bella. But then again she wasn't showing that much yet. I still can't believe that she and Edward are going to have a baby at 16! Sure, I want to have a family someday with whomever I marry, but I would be scared shitless if I was going to be a father at 16! Edward was taking this better than I thought he would be.

The brightest part of the day was the fact that Emma was in every single one of my classes with the exception of soccer. But then again she had soccer at the same time. And since she was still recovering from her knee surgery, I volunteered to help her to and from all of our classes. She gladly accepted, which made me so happy.

The only thing that really happened was that Tanya had told Bella to back off and leave Edward for herself. Alice and Emma had been the ones to confront her but when they told us what had happened, we all were upset.

And that anger stayed with me the rest of the day.

Straight up to soccer.

"So Cullen, Emma McGregor is really your twin sister?" Caleb asked as we were dressing out for practice.

"Yeah," Edward replied pulling his practice jersey over his head. "What's it to you?"

"Just wanted to make sure that it was ok if I tried to hook up with her," Caleb said with a sick smile on his face. "She is one fine piece of ass."

Several of the other guys chuckled in agreement and Mike Newton's dumb ass gave him a high five. Before Edward could react, I had slammed Caleb up against the lockers.

"What gives Hale!" Caleb asked, struggling against my grasp as I held him a few inches up off the floor. I refused to let him go no matter how much he struggled. No woman should be talked about like that.

"If I ever hear you refer to any female as a fine piece of ass, I will show you exactly what should be done to guys like you." I snarled at him. Edward moved behind me.

"And if you dare try to make any moves on her, it will be the worst mistake of your life," he added.

I dropped Caleb and stormed out of the locker room, forcing my way through the rest of the team that had gathered around to see what was going on.

I grabbed a soccer ball from the bin and headed out to the soccer field and began warm ups. Edward had caught up with me by then.

"Jasper, I've been meaning to ask you something."

I snapped my head towards him. "What?"

"Do you have a crush on Emma?"

I sighed. "You know that I've always had a crush on Emma McGregor. But when I found out that she was your sister, I was floored. But yeah I do."

Edward didn't say anything else about it, which meant one thing. He approved of it.

That made my anger disappear a bit. But the best part of the day was after school.

As Edward and I exited the locker room after an intense practice, in which I hit Caleb as many times as I could, I was ready to go home, plop down on the couch and relax the rest of the day. But instead Emma was there waiting for us.

"How was practice?" she asked with a smile on her face as we all walked towards the parking lot.

"good," Edward answered for us. He knew that I was still angry.

"So since we don't have a lot of homework tonight do you want to come over and watch some more _Ghost in the Shell _episodes?" Emma asked looking at me.

I was dumbfounded. "Sure!" I said with a smile on my face.

I helped Emma towards my truck and my anger seemed to completely disappear as she smiled at me again.

Life is good for now at least.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer and AN:** I don't own Twilight but Emma, Ian, Jayme and Kiki are mine!!!_

_Sorry this took so long but life is crazy!!! My sister's wedding is next weekend, April 25th, so things are crazy about that as well as at school!!! Sorry its so short --- but the next chapter is longer and things get good in it!!!! Enjoy and leave me reviews!!!_

_And please read the second AN at the bottom of the story!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter 21:**

**Carlisle POV**

The last week has been utterly amazing. Everything is where it should have been 16 years ago. Our family is finally complete. Ever since we brought Emma home, she seems like a changed person in just the few weeks that Esme and I have been around her. Jayme even agrees. She told us that Emma is beginning to resemble the Emma that she knew before her adopted parents died and she was raped.

Who would have thought?

I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that no one has shunned Emma away after learning about what had happened to her, but instead they have embraced her with open arms. I knew that no one would, especially Rosalie, since she had gone through a similar incident – but with was rescued before anything happened.

But there was one person who did surprise me about their reaction to Emma's appearance in our lives.

Jasper Hale.

The last time I saw the boy smile and light up like he did when Emma was in the room, was when he scored his first soccer goal when he and Edward were in first grade during their youth soccer game. But the look in his eyes told more. I've seen that look before.

I've seen it with my son and the way he looks at Bella.

I've seen it with Emmett and the way he looks at Rosalie.

I've even seen it in pictures of myself and the way I look at Esme.

Jasper Hale was in love.

I wonder if he even knew it yet.

As for Edward and Bella – their situation is both unique and hard for any parent to imagine. Even though my son did act irresponsible by having sex with Bella at such a young age without protection, I am proud of him for staying by her side. God only knows that she needs him now more than ever, especially since Charlie died. Thank goodness that my son has a good head on his shoulders.

Mistakes do happen. And from what Edward has told me, this was a mistake. Hopefully they both have learned from this mistake. I only hope that neither Alice nor Emma make the same mistake – or even any of their friends.

While I am thrilled that Edward and Bella are taking responsibility for their actions, the idea of becoming a grandfather before I am 50 is a bit overwhelming. At least Esme is taking this better than I am. She and Alice have already begun on planning the baby nurseries for our house and Bella's.

And today she gets to see her granddaughter for the first time during Bella's checkup and ultrasound. I remember how she was when she saw Edward and Emma during their ultrasound. So, I can only imagine how she is going to be now…

* * *

**Edward POV**

Holy Shit.

I couldn't believe it. I was hearing my daughter's heartbeat I sat beside Bella's examination table as the technician ran a series of tests on Bella during her examination.

Wow.

I turned to glance at my mom, who was sitting nearby. And as I had suspected, there were tears in her eyes. Thank goodness that my parents were supportive about Bella's pregnancy.

"So do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?" Emilie, our technician, asked as she began Bella's ultrasound.

"It's a girl," Bella said with a smile on her face. "I've seen her a few times, but Edward hasn't seen her yet."

"Well daddy," Emilie said. "Move closer so you can get a better look at your baby girl."

I stood up and looked at the screen where Bella had her eyes fixed. I felt my mom move behind me to get a better look as well.

"Here are her feet, face and hands," Emilie said pointing everything out on the screen. "And she looks to be growing right on schedule. Would you like a copy?"

"Yes please," my mom said through her tears. "Several please."

Emilie nodded and printed off several pictures and handed them to my mother, who couldn't help but ooo and ahhh over the ultrasound pictures. Yet, all I could do was stare at the frozen image on the screen in wonder and amazement.

That was my little girl on that screen. My little girl that Bella and I had created by accident. But just seeing the ultrasound image made the entire idea of my little girl being a mistake go away.

No, she wasn't a mistake.

She is a gift from God.

"Edward?" Bella gently asked as she squeezed my hand.

"Hun?" I asked tearing my eyes away from the screen to glance down at Bella

"Beautiful isn't she?" Bella asked.

"Not as beautiful as her mother," I whispered leaning over and kissing Bella's lips lightly before her new OBGYN was to come into the room.

"Look Edward!" my mom said behind me. "She has your nose!"

Bella and I laughed.

"She really does have your nose already," Bella said smiling at me. I simply smiled back.

So, she has my nose. But I only hope that she has Bella's eyes.

* * *

_**AN #2: GOOD NEWS!!!! I've been nominated for several TwiFi Awards!!!! Voting is going on now!!!! So the link is below!! Make sure you go vote for me in these categories:**_

_Best Author_

_Best AU-Human Incomplete for Let Love Lead The Way_

_Most Unique Plot for Let Love Lead The Way_

_Best Non-Canon Couple for Two of a Kind (Emma and Jasper)_

_Here's the link:_

_**twifi-awards . webs . com / vote . htm**_

_Remove the spaces from the link and please vote!!!!!!!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer and AN:__ I don't own Twilight --- but Emma, Kiki, Jayme and Ian are all mine!!!_

_Sorry for not updating sooner, but life and other stories got in the way. So here is the deal – if the next few chapters do not get drastically more reviews then the other chapters have, then I am going to end this story much sooner then I wanted to. I'm sorry, but when I have over 250 for alerts and I get perhaps and eighth of that for reviews…there is something wrong. So please review and show me just how much you love this story and want me to continue. I know that it is not a long chapter, but it is better than nothing.

* * *

_

**Chapter 22:**

**Jasper's POV**

"Absolutely not!" Bella firmly said.

Emma and I both glanced up from the lunch table as Bella, Edward and Alice all sat down with us as well.

"I refuse to go to any party that that bitch is throwing!" Bella said. "I don't care if it is the party of the year. I am not going."

Ah. Tanya's big end of the semester party that was going to happen tonight. Alice must want Bella to go. Hell, even I wanted to go. But I wasn't going to go unless Emma was going to go. I had overheard several of the soccer guys wanting to ask her to go with them, but so far none had. I bet that the scene between Edward, myself and Caleb last week must had scared them all. Which was perfectly fine with me.

I still had to get the nerve up to ask Emma myself.

"What if we all go? I mean Ian and I are already going, and so is Emmett and Rose." Alice said, still begging Bella to reconsider. She then turned to look at Emma and I both with a smile on her face. "And I bet that Emma and Jasper will even go together to the party as well, if you and Edward go!"

What the hell? What did Alice Cullen know that I didn't?

"Sure, I'll go if everyone else does," Emma quickly said. "but if I begin to feel overwhelmed, I'm outta there."

Edward and I both sat there in shock. Did Emma just volunteer to go into a large group situation? But I caught a glance in between Alice and Emma, while Bella mulled over the idea of going to a party that was thrown by Tanya. There was something going on between those two.

Great.

this was either going to end good or bad.

"Fine, I'll go," Bella said. "But if Emma leaves early, I leave early."

"Agreed," Alice said with a smile on her face. "So Bella make sure that you come home with me today so I can get you ready!"

Bella rolled her eyes and we all laughed. By then Ian, Rose and Emmett had all joined our table. Needless to say, they were all shocked that both Emma and Bella were willingly going to Tanya's party that night – Bella more so than Emma though.

But there had to be more to this then what we all knew. And both Alice and Emma were up to something.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer and AN:__ I don't own Twilight, but Emma, Ian, Jayme and Kiki are all my ideas – well Kiki is real and believe me she is very protective of me. She doesn't like it when other dogs get too close to me at the dog park. _

_Anyways, I'm sorry ahead of time for this long AN – but I have a lot that needs to be said._

_Ok here's the deal – if you put this story on alert or favorite it without providing a review, I will be contacting you and finding out why you like the story, etc. Think of it like this – you're a teacher and your students turn in a major report to you. Then the next day they come to class and want immediate feedback. But you haven't graded them yet….so they keep bugging you and bugging you until you do. Yeah that's how some authors feel. We're like the students who want immediate feedback. Trust me I know how students are since I am a teacher and all. So save everyone a headache and just leave me a review. It makes me smile and makes me actually want to keep writing this story. I am not – let me repeat that – __**I AM NOT WRITING THIS STORY FOR ME. **__I am writing it for you – usually, when I do write a story, I write it for me. But with this story, it is not the case. So like I said before, if you want me to keep writing it, then I better get some more reviews then the normal ones who always review. Understood?_

_Oh another thing, if you don't like it that I swap POVs in a story – get over it. Seriously, I always get a review or two saying to let you know when I do…well its in bold letters above their sections. I not going to write a separate chapter per POV….that is stupid and takes up too much time. So if you don't like it, then just don't read. Understood a second time?_

_Good. Now enjoy. AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

_

Chapter 23:

**Edward's POV:**

"Ok what is going on?"

Emma turned to look at me in the car as I drove her and I both home after a doctor's appointment for her knee that she had after school. Alice had ridden home with Bella to make sure that Bella Barbie was to make an appearance. "Nothing." Emma said with a small smile appearing on her face along with her forehead creasing a bit.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

"Your face does that same thing mine does when I am lying. So tell me what you and Alice have planned for tonight."

Emma sighed. "Tanya's been talking more about the two of you and how she wanted to break you and Bella up. I had been planning on going to the party all along and so had Alice. But when I overheard Tanya telling Lauren and Jessica what she was going to do if Bella didn't show up with you tonight – or if you had even shown up at all – I knew that I had to make sure that Bella ended up at the party. So, I enlisted Alice's help. Even Rose is in on it. She doesn't like the Denali sisters either."

"What happened to the shy girl known as Emma?" I asked. "You know that one who doesn't like large crowds."

"Oh she is still around, trust me. But when people are talking about someone I care about, then it is on."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"you've watched way too much television with Emmett before you came home. But I will let you and Alice have your way tonight, but if you feel the need to leave early tonight, feel free to do so. Besides, I'm not planning on Bella and I staying late tonight. She is beginning to show a bit and we both want a few more weeks before everything is out in its blazing glory."

"I understand. But can I ask you something and I want your truthful answer."

"Sure, what's up?"

"since it's obvious that Jasper and I will be paired up tonight, he isn't going to like make a move or anything is he?" Emma asked with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

Ahh. There is the shy Emma coming back out. By that time, we had reached the long driveway up to their house. I stopped at the bottom for a second and turned to look at Emma. "I've known Jasper since we were in elementary school. I've also seen him in his grand total of three relationships, with Alice being the longest. He's one of the very few guys that I wouldn't lecture or put the fear of God into if they were to date you."

"So who are the other ones you wouldn't do that to?"

"Emmett and Ian."

Emma laughed.

Good.

She didn't need to worry too much about tonight. I would protect Bella from the wrath of Tanya and her posse, while Jasper would make sure that Emma had a good time tonight. Because lord only knows that she needs to learn that she can trust all of us and that we all care about her.

* * *

**Emma POV:**

I have absolutely nothing to wear.

I move my head to the side in order to get a better look at my closet. Nope still nothing. Seriously, I left all my cute clothes in Scotland. Who really wants to wear a knee brace and a skirt together?

Alice would.

"Alice! I need your help!" I yelled from where I stood.

Within seconds I heard something crash, Bella say 'ouch!', Alice say she was sorry then Alice's bedroom door open and feet begin to make their way towards my room. I turned to look at my bedroom as it flew opened. Alice stood there looking alarmed and Bella was right behind her with her hair all in curlers. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We thought it was an emergency!" Alice said sounding a bit out of breath.

"Yeah like you had fallen and couldn't get up." Bella added as she put her hand behind her back to support my gowning niece.

"Well this is something that Alice would consider an emergency. I have nothing to wear! All my cute clothes, I left in Scotland. And I won't get them until after the first of the year when Jayme goes back."

"That is an emergency!" Alice said pushing me out of the way of my closet door so she could get a better look. Bella moved to sit down on my bed and put her feet up. Kiki moved from the edge of the bed where she had been sleeping to curl up beside Bella.

"So how was the doctor's appointment?" Bella asked as she petted Kiki behind her ears.

"Pretty good. I'm off crutches. Then next week, I get to loose the brace as long as I wrap my knee when I do my rehab. But if it feels unsteady then I can put the brace back on. And after my next check up, if everything looks good, I can start jogging again and doing some general soccer skills. But not too much. Yet come June, my doctor said I can get back to playing! Just as long as I listen to him and not push it." I said with a smile on my face.

I couldn't wait until June! I really couldn't! The USA women's soccer coaches had already been calling after the Scotland coach had contacted them. Since I wouldn't be ready for this coming season, I would have to wait for more then a year to play with them. That was fine with me! I could train and get back to where I was back in Scotland. Find a club team to play for along with playing for Forks High School and just get back in the swing of things. I couldn't wait! I could literally breath again.

"Good! And I'm beginning to think that this little one is going to be a soccer player like her daddy and aunt because she loves to kick so much," Bella said rubbing her small bump.

"Ok I hate to break up the conversation about sports, but I have found some appropriate for you to wear Emma," Alice said holding up a very low cut emerald green sweater and a pair of grey pants. "The pants leg is wide enough around your knee so that it should cover the brace. But either tomorrow or Sunday when we go shopping for Christmas gifts, we are also going clothes shopping! You need cute outfits for the family trip to Chicago to see Grandma Masen. Trust me, she'll saying something to you. She always picks on Edward."

I held back the urge to roll my eyes. I hate clothes shopping. But I should humor my sister at least once. "Fine. We can go shopping."

"Good! Now hurry up and get dressed so I can inspect you," Alice said handing the clothes to me. She turned to look at Bella. "As for you, up and back to my room!"

Bella rolled her eyes, slid off the bed and left the room. Kiki even whimpered as she left. "I agree," I whispered to her as I rubbed her ears. "Thankfully I know how to do my makeup and hair."

I quickly got dressed, curled my hair and was finishing my makeup when Rosalie knocked on my door. "Now don't you look cute!" she said looking at my outfit. "Let me guess, Alice approved this?"

"Actually she picked it out. I'm horrible at finding cute things to wear. If I could live in sweat pants and t-shirts I would."

Rosalie laughed. "That would give Alice a heart attack."

I laughed in return.

"Come on, the guys are waiting downstairs and we better go save Bella from Alice."

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Now, I normally do not lecture any of you about what to do and not to do, but this time I am." Carlisle said as he looked at Emmett, Edward, Ian and myself. We were all standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the girls to come down. "Emma is new to everyone here and while we all know about her past, she doesn't need to be treated as a fragile porcelain doll. But if she says that she wants to leave, then by God someone had better bring her home. Same goes for Bella. Neither of them should feel uncomfortable. Understood?"

We all nodded in agreement. There was no way that I would be letting Emma out of my sight tonight. Nope. Not when idiots like Caleb Watkins and Mike Newton were around. Edward and I both knew that all they wanted was to score with Emma. And now both Ian and Emmett knew as well. The good thing was that both Ian and Emmett were both built and put them together, they are scary! If I didn't know them like I did, I would turn and run the other way if I saw them walking towards me.

After Carlisle's lecture, it wasn't but 30 seconds before the girls made their way down the stairs. Alice was first and as usual, she had a huge smile on her face. Then Bella, who looked stunning, followed her. Alice was a true miracle worker. She was wearing a simply long sleeved dress that didn't show anything. So there was no way to tell that Bella had a slight baby bump. I could see the way that Edward seemed to relax when he saw her.

Good. He needed to relax.

Then after Bella came Rose. And in typical Rose fashion, she looked gorgeous.

Then bringing up the rear, was Emma. She was still slow on her knee, which was to be expected, but she was navigating stairs better. She was all smiles as she finished walking down the stairs. I took one look at her and could have died a happy man. Her hair was curled and pulled half way back and the outfit she was wearing was perfect for her.

And damn. That low cut sweater was the best.

A million thoughts ran through my head at that moment. But the one thing that stuck out the most was Carlisle's lecture.

Emma can't be made uncomfortable. I remember how Rose was after almost being raped and I figured that Emma had be ten times worse. I just had to take things slow. Besides Edward wouldn't kill me for wanting to date his sister. Hell, he basically gave me permission to do so.

"Ok everyone's here!" Emmett said. "Let's get this show on the road!"

This was going to be an interesting night after all.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight, but Emma, Kiki, Ian and Jayme are all mine!!!!

There is a long story to why I haven't updated in a LONG time – but I will save that for part 2 of this chapter. So enjoy and please leave feedback! Because I should be in bed since I have to be up in less than 5 hours.....so yeah feedback would be nice!

* * *

Chapter 24: Party Part One

**Tanya's POV**

I couldn't believe my luck.

My parents had to make a trip to England to pay off some judge or something like that, so my idiot cousin could be released early from jail on the condition that he leaves the country. Oh well, its not his fault that he was sent to jail for raping some chick a few years ago. He was only trying to fit in with his friends. But I bet that the whore that they did rape had it coming. Besides, he wasn't the only one who raped the whore.

Oh well. His stupidity is my gain.

Thanks to my parents being gone, my sisters and I are throwing the biggest party of the year. The entire high school has been invited along with some of the teenagers from the reservation. And with there being no replacement for the police chief yet, I am pretty sure that the police won't break up the party.

I can't wait.

I can't wait for Edward Cullen to get here. I am going to have my way with him tonight, even if that Bella Swan is there. Plus while I am pursuing Edward, hopefully Mike will back off and leave me alone. No matter how many times Caleb – who is my best friend - tells him that I am not interested, he just does not get a clue. Besides, I am not the only one who is trying to get some action tonight. Caleb wants to score with the new chick Emma Cullen. But in all honesty, I doubt that he will. Yet, that is none of my concern.

My only concern is that I get Edward Cullen while Bella Swan doesn't.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

As we pulled up to the Denalis' house, I could feel a panic attack coming on. The house was huge – well not as big as my parent's house – but still it was big! And so many cars were already there. This was not a good idea. Really it's not.

I closed my eyes tightly and went to my 'happy place' that my counselors had always told me to go to when I felt an attack coming on.

….happy place….soccer….Kiki and I at the beach….soccer…..

then I felt something odd.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at Jasper, who was sitting in the back seat of Emmett's Jeep with me. He winked at me and squeezed my hand a bit harder. I couldn't help but smile at him. Perhaps he was going to be my saving grace.

Once we were parked, we waited for Edward to arrive with Bella, Alice and Ian. Even though we had left at the same time from home, we still beat them to the party by a good 5 minutes.

"I am riding home with Emmett!" Alice said as soon as she was out of the car. "Edward drives like a grandma!"

Rose and Emmett chuckled while I simply smiled. I knew that Edward was becoming increasingly protective of Bella. And that was a good thing. I knew that when she was in Scotland, she was worried about Edward's reaction if he were to find out. But now, she is nothing but relieved.

Thank goodness.

"Come on," Emmett said, once everyone had gotten out of the cars. "Let's get inside and see what is going on!"

everyone, including Bella, agreed and began to head up towards the house. But I still was hesitant. I really had never gone to anything like this before. And I was still nervous.

"Emma?" Jasper asked stopping and turning back to look at me.

"Hun?" I asked coming out of my thoughts.

"It'll be ok," he said holding his hand out to me. "I'll take you home if it gets too overwhelming."

I smiled at him as I reached out and took a hold of his hand as we walked inside.

After an hour of mixing and mingling with my new friends from school – well more like acquaintances – everything was going pretty good. Bella and Edward had spent a good part of the hour dodging Tanya, while everyone else just hung out and had a good time. I watched the way that Ian and Alice interacted with each other and I knew that they would soon be an item. Good.

"Hey let's go get some fresh air," Jasper said sitting back down next to me on a couch. he had gone off to talk to some of his other soccer friends for a brief moment. But I think it was more then that since he left angry and came back a bit relieved.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Caleb is a dumb ass.

Almost as soon as Emma and I walk through the door – together – I begin to hear all sorts of things. I heard everything from that Caleb was going to make Emma his tonight to the fact that he had already 'tapped that'; even that one pissed off Edward. That was why I finally had to talk to Caleb. Well more like put the fear of God into him.

"If I hadn't of make myself clear damn near two weeks ago, then here it is again. Emma Cullen is not a piece of ass! Stop with all the idiotic rumors about you and her because if her brother finds out then his wrath is far worse then mine!" I snarled at Caleb as I held him against a wall well out of the sight of Emma and even Edward.

"We'll just see about that Hale. May the best man win."

If Emma hadn't of been just one room over, I would had beat the crap out of Caleb right then and there, but I held back. I simply let go of his collar, turned on my heel and walked back towards Emma. I quickly put on a front so that she didn't worry. I knew that I had to tell her a small portion of my feelings towards her. it was one of the only ways to put all the talk to an end.

"Hey let's go get some fresh air," I said sitting back down next to her.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

We both stood up and walked outside. I knew that there was a swing set, not far from the main part of the house, but far enough for a bit of privacy. She sat down on one swing and I sat down on the other. I watched as she slowly began to move back and forth, as she starred up at the stars.

Damn she was beautiful.

"Jasper you ok?" Emma asked a few minutes later.

"Not really." I truthfully said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I sighed. It was now or never. "You know that Rose went through something somewhat similar to what you had, right?"

"Yeah,"

"And did she tell you that it not only took all of us to get her back to her old self, but also Emmett played a huge role in it. he never gave up hope on her. hope that one day, she would actually be able to love him as much as he loved her."

"Go on," she said.

I hesitated. I had to come clean. "It's just that for the last two years, you've been my celeb crush. Then I come to find out that you are my best friend's twin sister and I was floored. I mean come on, you're Emma McGregor…"

"Was McGregor….now it's Cullen."

"Sorry. I mean you're Emma Cullen, one of the – if not the best under 18 soccer player in Great Britain! You're beautiful, talented and damn! No one can touch you when you get going on the field."

Emma didn't say anything as she looked away from me. I knew that she was either beginning to panic or she was embarrassed. I wasn't sure what. I stood up from the swing I was sitting on and went to kneel in front of her. I gently tipped her chin up to look at me and that was when I felt tears gently running down her cheek. "Why me?" she sniffled.

"Because you're you," I whispered leaning in closer to her. "After I met you, I began to fall for you even more. Not because of who you are or what you have done, but what is in your heart. I know that you've gone through a lot, but I also know that you can overcome it just like Rose did. But you've got to let me in."

Emma nodded as wiped her eyes.

"Good," I said holding her face in my hands. "Now I want you to be comfortable in whatever we do."

She nodded again. "are you going to kiss me?" she asked diverting her eyes again.

"only if you want me to."

"yes."

I smiled as I turned her face back towards me and gently leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Not too hard, not too long. But it was in that simple kiss, I felt a surge of electricity run through me. No kiss had ever done that to me.

Damn.

Emma Cullen was one of a kind.

And now she was mine. And I'll be damned if anyone ever makes her feel uncomfortable again.

After my admission to her and our kiss, we made our way back into the house to find everyone once again.

As we were walking through the kitchen into a small hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were fixated on a picture that was sitting on a table. I watched as she picked up the photo and stare at it. then she began to tremble from head to toe.

"Emma?"

"Jasper, can you please take me home. Please," she said looking up at me with pure fear in her eyes.

I nodded. That look was all it had taken.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight – but Emma, Jayme, Ian and Kiki are mine!!! So enjoy, I've had a bad night and I should be in bed, but I wrote this for ya'll so I could get some much need loving.**_

_**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 25: Party Part Two**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Jasper and Emma walk outside. I really hope that he is going to tell her about his feelings. Even with only technically having Emma as my sister for almost a month, I can already tell that Jasper will be the one who can have the most impact in her life. He knows exactly what it takes to make a rape victim open back up – well him and Emmett both. I just hope that he was finally going to come clean about his feelings to her. And hopefully that doesn't scare her away.

"Do you think that they are going to become an item?" Bella whispered as she curled against me, as we sat on the loveseat in Tanya's living room. She had been watching Emma and Jasper as well.

"Who knows? But I know that Jasper likes Emma."

"I can tell."

I smiled at Bella softly as I gently pulled her tighter to me. As I did, I gently placed a kiss into her hair. But just as soon as she had been pulled close to me, she pulled away. "I gotta go pee," she said standing up and moving towards one of the various bathrooms that were in Tanya's house. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched her head out of the room. Part of me had wanted to go with her, to make sure that Tanya didn't corner her or anything. But part of me just wanted to sit and wait for her to come back. I decided that I would go with the later. We had avoided Tanya for most of the night, so perhaps she was simply busy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice practically come running into the room. "Edward! You've gotta come quickly. Emma's having a panic attack!" she hissed at me.

Not good.

I stood up and followed Alice to where Emma was sitting outside on the large porch with Emmett, Rose, Ian and Jasper all around her. Emma had her good knee pulled up to her chest with her head laying on it. Emmett and Ian were standing protectively over her while Jasper and Rose sat on each side of her. Jasper had his arm wrapped around her, whispering something to her, while Rose was simply rubbing her arm – trying to keep her calm.

"What happened?" I asked kneeling next to them.

"Emma and I were walking back into the house from the back when she saw a picture sitting on a table. She stopped to look at it them her entire body went rigid. I asked her what was wrong and she simply asked me to take her home, but there was pure terror in her eyes. She was setting back down the picture, when Kate walked by. She mentioned something about one of the guys in the picture being her cousin who was in jail and that her parents were out of town to get him. He was being released for some reason that I didn't catch. That was when I noticed Emma start to hyperventilate after Kate had walked away. I brought her back outside to get some fresh air when I bumped into everyone else." Jasper quickly explained as he looked up from whispering things to Emma. "She keeps saying something over and over again in I think German or something. But what, I dunno."

Rose moved out of the way, so I could sit on the other side of Emma. I leaned close to her and heard her muttering something. I looked up at Rose. "Bella was in the bathroom. Can you go find her and tell her that we need to leave, please?"

"Sure," Rose said disappearing into the house.

Once Rose was gone, I looked back at Emma.

"Ik weet dat hij haar neef is! Ik weet dat hij is! De afbeelding had hem en de anderen samen met haar! Zij vertelde mij zichzelf dat hij van gevangenis vroeg ontkomt! Het is vaar niet! Het is vaar niet!!!" she kept saying over and over again.

That is definitely not German. But I think it's like Dutch.

"Emma, we can't understand you," I whispered to her.

"So chef è suo cugino! So che è! L'immagine l'ha avuto e gli altri con lei! Sé mi ha detto che esce dalla prigione presto! Non è giusto! Non è giusto!!!"

Ok another language. Not sure what this one was. "Still can't understand you." I said again.

"Je sais qu'il est son cousin ! Je sais qu'il est ! L'image l'a eu et les autres avec elle ! Elle m'a dit se qu'il sort de la prison tôt ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas juste ! ! !"

Ok that was French. I glance up at Alice, who shrugs her shoulders. "She said it too fast for me to catch," Alice said.

"How many languages does she know?" I asked Ian.

"She fluent in Spanish and French. But she knows bits and pieces of Russian, Italian, Dutch and German."

Great. This could take all night. "Ok Emma, tell it to me in Spanish and tell it slowly." I said. Hopefully I could understand poart of what she was saying.

"¡Sé que él es su primo! ¡Sé que él es! ¡La imagen lo tuvo y el otros junto con ella! ¡Ella me dijo que ella misma que él sale de cárcel temprano! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!!!"

Ok I caught something about Kate's cousin and something not being fair. She still had said it too fast.

"What about her cousin?" Ian asked. He had caught almost the same words that I had.

She simply looked up at him and somehow he knew.

"Oh God," he whispered.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"We'll tell you on the way home. But we've got to go now. Jayme and your parents need to know this." Ian said.

Jasper and I helped Emma up and we all made our way back inside, carefully avoiding any crowds. Part of me wanted to go find Rose and Bella, but part of me wanted to stay close to my sister.

"I'll go find Rose and Bella," Alice said almost reading my thoughts.

Thank goodness for my friends and family.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

It didn't take me long to find Bella. I simply had to look for where the most commotion was coming from.

"You simply have all of them wrapped around your little finger," Tanya snarled. "All because your father was killed. But I see right through you. You simply want to have Edward all to yourself. You may say that you love him, but you don't. If you did you wouldn't have run off to another country. I was here picking up the pieces of his broken heart. He and I were almost an item. Then as soon as you come back he runs right to you."

Bella was backed into a corner where Tanya was going at her with vengeance. A small crowd had formed around them. And I could see tears beginning to form

"What do you have that I don't? I mean for the two weeks that you've been back at school you've probably gained like 10 or 20 pounds. Oh well, as soon as Edward realizes that you are nothing but a fat whale, then he'll come running back to me."

Oh that was the last straw. Tears slowly began to fall down Bella's cheeks as she sunk down to the floor. Tanya spun around with a smirk on her face.

But that smirk wasn't there for long.

As soon as she had spun around, I back handed her across the face. It was a move that Alice had taught me.

"No one deserves to be fucking treated like that." I spat at Tanya as I shoved past her shocked frame that was stumped over from the stinging on her face.

I helped Bella up and we quickly left, but not before several of our classmates began cheering for me. I smiled on the way out.

Tanya wasn't as popular as she thought. Serves her right.

* * *

_**AN #2: What Emma was saying was this: 'I know he is her cousin! I know that he is! The picture had him and the others along with her! She told me herself that he is getting out of jail early! It's not fair! It's not fair!!!' – she said it in Dutch, Italian, French and then Spanish.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I did see New Moon twice already! Well enjoy and I promise to update sooner!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter 26:**

**Edward's POV**

It had been a pretty interesting night to say the least. Tanya had left me alone. Emma and Jasper were now an item and I was pretty sure that Alice and Ian were as well. But the best thing about the entire night was Rose back handing Tanya across the face – I wish I had seen it. Yet at the time I had bigger things to worry about.

I was worrying about Emma.

Once we had all left the party and gone back to our house, Emma and Ian finally told us what Emma's panic attack was all about.

One of the guys who had gang raped her was a member of the Denali family – just a cousin, but a member nonetheless. And to top it all off he was getting out of jail early, well at least how Kate put it to Emma and Jasper. I guess for good behavior. We still weren't sure why, but dad was determined to find out as soon as he could. Remind me never to piss off my father – he is scary when he is pissed off. I've seen him mad, angry and upset --- but never furious to the point where his looks could kill. Mom managed to get him calmed down enough to where we could convince him that Emma would be fine simply going upstairs to the game room to hang out with all of us and act like a normal teenager. I think he was on the verge of hiring her a personal bodyguard to make sure nothing ever happened to her again or at least I thought that was something he mentioned to my mom as we were making our escape upstairs. That was the last thing she needed! Besides, Emmett and Ian combined can make for pretty intimidating body guards.

I was pretty sure that all my sister needed was a night with her friends. And that was exactly what we were going to give her.

Since it was still early when we all got home, the entire gang decided to watch movies until we all fell asleep. Given it was a weekend, it was pretty certain that everyone would be camping out in the game room. It was an unspoken agreement between all of our parents, now including Jayme – if there had been a party, group date or a sporting event of some kind at school and it was a weekend evening, then it was pretty certain that the entire gang would be crashing at someone's house. Normally it was ours since we had the game room.

These were the best nights in my opinion. Everyone would wear their comfy pj pants and an old t-shirt – or in Alice's case, the newest comfy pj set from Victoria's Secret – and we would veg out in front of the TV in the game room and watch movies or the guys would play video games while the girls cheer us on. Sometimes, we played pool, but usually the pool table served as a large snack table, so we wouldn't have to go all the way to the kitchen on the first floor when the game room was on the third floor. Typically we would all go our separate ways and change into our pjs, and then the girls would get all the blankets and pillows while the guys got all the snacks. I even made sure that I grabbed a rawhide bone for Kiki, since I knew that she would be joining us as well.

"Alright! Movie marathon!" Emmett happily said as he flopped down on the couch in between Emma and Rose once we had all meet up in the game room. He slung his arms around both of them and hugged them tightly to him. "We need to introduce Emma and Ian to our gang traditions! Sorta like an initiation."

Everyone laughed and even Emma smiled. I wanted to tell Emmett to back off and leave Emma alone, since she had been through enough for the night, but the look on her face made me rethink that. She was smiling and I knew that she needed this tonight. She needed to smile more and know that we cared. And I knew that was all Emmett was trying to do – kick back and have fun! He was the perfect guy for that.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Emma asked with the smile still on her face.

"What we always watch! Star Wars!!" Emmett happily replied.

"That sounds good. What else do Ian and I need to know?"

"Nothing really," Emmett said. "Expect that I always get the HUGE blue blanket!" he said pointing to the blanket that was on top of the pile that the girls had brought up from downstairs. Emma laughed once again.

Not long after that, everyone was situated and the movie was started. Whenever we watch Star Wars, everyone usually ends up paired off in couples. I had been so used to having the same couples – Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, Bella and myself – that it took me a minute or so to take in the new matches that were now within the group.

Emmett and Rose were cuddled on the couch together underneath the huge blue blanket. For the first time in a few weeks, Emmett was actually smiling as he held Rose close to him against his chest. Good, he deserved to smile as well. Lord only knows that between his father being killed and his sister being pregnant that a little peace was what he was going to need.

Over on the other couch was Jasper lounged back with Emma resting against him, legs stretched out. She snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss into her hair. I watched as a small smile spread across her face. That even made me smile. Jasper deserved to be happy and so did Emma. I could tell by Emma's body language that she was still a bit hesitant about showing too PDA much in front of other people, but I knew that she would slowly get over that. Jasper was willing to do whatever it took to make sure that Emma knew that she was loved and safe with him around.

Good.

There were numerous others at Forks, actually most of the guys soccer team, that wanted to score with Emma as soon as they knew who she actually was – well had been. I knew most of them just wanted to say that they had scored with Emma McGregor. But with Jasper that wasn't the case. Besides I knew where he slept if he fucked up, which I knew was the last thing on his mind.

I continued to look around the room. Sitting in the large comfy chair – well actually curled up in it – was Alice who was playing with Ian's hair, who was sitting on the floor beneath the chair. Even she was smiling, which was a positive thing – especially since Emma and Jasper were going out now or that was how it seemed. I've heard horror stories of sisters who had dated the same guy, which never ended pretty; but thankfully that wasn't the case here.

Lastly I glanced down at the angel in my arms, whose eyes were fixated on the TV screen as we were curled up on the third couch that was in the game room. We were snuggled under a blanket as well, since Bella had been complaining that she had been cold. I had my arms gently wrapped around her while I gently traced figure eights against her stomach. Our daughter seemed to like it enough since she was moving slightly under my touch.

Our daughter…our little Anna Catherine…

We had decided on that name just a few days ago but we hadn't told anyone yet. We had decided to wait until Christmas to surprise everyone. Plus it would save my mother and Alice from running out and getting everything embroidered with Anna's name on it. Besides I knew that they would do that anyways.

Even Kiki was happy. She was lying next to the couch that Emma and jasper were sitting on, happily gnawing on the rawhide bone that she had been given. I swear if that dog would smile, she would be. And I know that she will even be happier when Emma takes her for her first walk in almost a month.

Yet right now everything seemed to be going pretty good for my friends and myself. And I couldn't be happier. But if this cousin of Tanya's dare mess with Emma, then he was a dead man. That was if he even came to Forks after all.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV:**

I carefully and quietly peered into the game room early the next morning. After finding out that one of the sick bastards who had hurt my little girl was possibly getting out of jail, I hadn't wanted Emma to leave my sight. But Esme gave me a death look, which meant 'back off or you'll be sleeping on the couch'. So I did. That didn't mean I didn't spend most of the night worrying about her. In the past month so much had happened to my family, I honestly didn't think that we would make it through it all. But we had. And just when everything was looking brighter, this happens. I only hope that Emma was wrong in what she had been told by one of the Denalis.

But that wasn't the case.

After tossing and turning for almost the entire night, I eventually had given up on sleep and gone down to my study to make a phone call to the Scottish authorities. I had to know for sure if Emma had heard right.

I was hoping that she had been wrong.

That wasn't the case.

Emma had been right. Demetri McDouglas was being released from prison early because of a combination of things – none of which truly mattered to me. The only thing that did was that Emma stayed safe.

The idea of hiring a bodyguard ran though my mind again. I'm sure some of the Quileute boys would be more than willing to take on that role. Some of them were pretty well built. But then again so were Emmett and Ian. So I'm really not sure.

Yet as I peered into the game room at the sleeping teenagers on the floor, I realized that Emma wouldn't need a personal bodyguard. In fact she had four of them already along with one pretty protective dog.

Emma lay in the middle of the floor, with jasper lying close to her back – arm draped protectively around her. Then against her stomach lay Kiki, who was snuggled close to her. Then around her, yet still paired off in couples lay everyone else. Edward with his back to her, holding Bella close; Emmett above her, with Rosalie snuggled close; and Ian with little Alice curled up against him.

I couldn't help but smile.

"See I told you that you didn't need to get her a bodyguard." Esme whispered as her arms encircled me from behind. "Emma has all the protection that she needs right here under this roof. Emmett and Ian consider her their little sister, just as Edward does. Then Jasper has been smitten with her since she arrived. Now add them all together and you have some pretty hefty protection. Then add an overprotective father and hopefully no one will ever hurt Emma again."

"I hope you're right," I whispered as I turned around and followed Esme back down the stairs. "I hope you're right."

* * *

_**AN #2: **Much of the next few chapters is going to focus on Emma and Edward, plus a little Jasper and Emma. I just wanted to let ya'll know! Oh and I never did like Nessie's name, so that is why I changed to name to Anna. _


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN and Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' – so enjoy! Anyways, I know that this has been long in coming….sorry. It's been a crazy last few months and an even crazier last few weeks. So enjoy!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

**Emma's POV**

The last week has been perfect. And hopefully can only get better.

I was finally happy. I had the friends and family that I had always longed for. And after all that they had learned about me and my past, I was a bit shocked that they still wanted to be my friends. But then I learned about their pasts as well --- especially Rose. She is my saving grace.

No I take that back.

She has helped me a lot, but her brother is my saving grace. I honestly never imagined that I would ever want to be in any kind of relationship until I was in my late 20s – that was after I finished college and either went to medical school or played in at least one Olympic Games or World Cup for Soccer – but after meeting Jasper, I changed my mind. Who cares if most of the guys soccer team has crushes on me – I have Emmett, Edward and Ian to hold them off. And now I have Jasper to help.

But the best day by far was Saturday when I woke up in Jasper's arms after sleeping in the game room with everyone else. Who cares if we had technically been going out less then 24 hours? I doubt anyone would care. Plus I can always claim that I was doing it to keep warm – besides Alice slept in Ian's arms. Yet waking up with everyone surrounding me was a good feeling, knowing that there were people who wanted to see me happy and protected. Even though my dad did tell me that one of my rapists was getting out of jail, deep down inside in knew that I would be ok. I'm not sure why but I just did.

The rest of the day was spent in the same fashion as a few of the previous Saturdays had been. The guys watched American football, while Alice dragged Bella off shopping. But since Christmas was less then a week away and I hadn't finished all my shopping, I even agreed to go with them. And since all the girls were going shopping, mom decided to tag along and leave the guys at home. Jayme would had gone as well but she had to make a trip back to Scotland to prepare to move all of her and Ian's stuff to the USA, along with the rest of mine. At least she'd be back in time for Christmas. Meanwhile, Bella, Ian and Emmett would all be staying with us.

"Let me take you out tonight. We'll go to dinner or a movie," Jasper asked pulling me off to the side before the girls left to go shopping. "We'll go see _Avatar _or something. We have to have an 'official' first date."

I nodded in agreement and gently kissed his cheek before joining everyone for the car ride to Port Angeles. As I sat down in the backseat, I sighed. I hope I knew what I was doing.

Once we had gotten to the mall in Port Angeles, Rose and Alice dragged Bella off in one direction, while mom and I went in the other. Since there was less than a week until Christmas, I had to get all of my shopping done today. I really hated shopping, but Christmas shopping was completely different. I loved to give people gifts and now I had more people to give gifts to then just Jayme and Ian.

And it was even better that mom had gone with me.

There had been something that I wanted to talk to my mom about, alone. It was nothing bad, just something that I had been debating for over the last few days. I just needed to find the right time to bring it up. After buying gifts for everyone besides Edward, I knew that I had to talk to her soon.

"Do I have to go to Chicago for Christmas?" I finally asked.

My mom looked up at me in shock. "What do you mean Emma?"

"I mean all of us," I said continuing to look through the rack of sweaters for something that would look decent on my brother. I knew that this was an odd request – but there is a method to my madness, as one of my old teachers would say. Yes, I wanted to go to Chicago and see where I was born and meet Grandma Masen, but part of me didn't - I didn't want to go back to the city I was kidnapped in.

After a few seconds without my mom saying anything, I looked up at her. I could see the confusion written across her face. "I want to meet Grandma Masen, but can't she come here instead? It's my first Christmas home and I'm pretty sure that Edward doesn't want to leave Bella. Besides Jayme is leaving to go back to Scotland on the 27th with Ian to pack up the house, so then who is going to stay with Bella and Emmett. Because you know that Edward will drive the Hale family crazy with all his phone calls about if Bella is ok or not."

I could tell that my mom was thinking about what I had said to her. Hopefully she saw the point I was trying to make – I wanted a Christmas at home.

"I'll talk to your dad when we get home," she said as she took the sweater from me that I had chosen for Edward. "But we better get a move on and go find Bella, Alice and Rose so that we can see how much damage your sister has inflicted upon poor Bella."

I smiled. This was my first Christmas with my family – well my real family. But I will never forget what my adopted parents and even Jayme had done for me.

But this Christmas was going to be different. The start of something new.

I couldn't wait.

After a few more hours of shopping and spending time with my new friends and my mom, it was time to head home. Mom had managed to get it out of me that Jasper and I were now an item along with Alice and Ian. I swear she could have lit the top of a Christmas tree with the smile that she had on her face. I didn't question it, I simply went with it.

When we got home, Jasper and Rose decided that it best that they head home for a while – so that their parents didn't send the FBI looking for them. They both said that they would be back later that night. I had to admit that I was excited about my date with Jasper. There were very few people that I honestly trusted in the world and Jasper Hale was one of them. Since Rose and Jasper had left, Ian and Emmett decided it was a good time to run home as well to pick up a few more things that they would need. Alice and Bella went with them, since Bella was complaining that she didn't have enough warm clothes for the few days. That left just mom, dad, Edward and I at home.

Mom thought that it would be a good time to talk to dad about the Chicago trip since there weren't extra house guests around.

"So that leaves you and me," Edward said. "We've got a few hours to kill. So what should we do?"

"Go for a run?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. "You know that the doctor said I could jog if I took it easy."

"That sounds good. Go change and I will get Kiki ready to go."

Yaya! My first jog since I busted up my knee. This day is just getting better by the minute!

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I almost started to laugh at Emma as she scampered up the stairs to her room to change for a jog. I bet that it's been hard not being able to run or even walk right for over a month. At least things were beginning to turn around for her.

"Come on, Kiki," I said looking at the dog lying on the floor in the living room. "Let's go get your leash so we can go for a jog with Emma."

Kiki jumped up and ran towards the back door where her leash hung on a peg by the dog. I chuckled as I caught up to her. "Silly dog," I said as I hooked the leash to her collar and dropped it to the ground as we waited for Emma.

"Where are you and Kiki off to?" mom asked as she walked into the kitchen with dad behind her. I guess whatever they were talking about was done. Dad sat down at the table with the unfinished NY Times crossword while she began to look for something for their dinner.

"We're going for a small run with Emma since the doctor told her that she can start running a little bit."

Dad raised an eyebrow as Emma came barging into the kitchen. "What's this about going running Emma?" dad asked. I guess he hadn't heard that bit of news.

"My PT said that I could start running a little bit. Not too far and not too hard. I have to wrap my knee and if it feels bad then stop and put back on the brace. And when I get home, I have to ice it for 20 to 30 minutes," she quickly said.

"Let's see that it's wrapped," he then said.

Emma rolled up her sweat pants leg and showed that she had wrapped an ACE bandage around her knee. Dad motioned for her to move towards him so that he could inspect it.

I simply stood there and watched. I wonder what it felt like to have a major injury. I am lucky that I hadn't suffered one yet – but I've have several bumps, bruises and sprains.

A few seconds later and after dad practically rewrapped her knee, Emma was ready to go. "Now not too far or too hard," he said reminding us one more time. We both nodded and headed out the door.

"Before we go, let me stretch," she said sitting down on the back porch. She had a good idea. So I stretched with her, while Kiki waited patiently. Evidently we were stretching for too long because Kiki got antsy and pounced on Emma.

"Ok, ok," Emma said pushing the dog off her and standing up. "We'll go."

We started off slow and I let Emma decide when it was time to jog, which wasn't long. It was a little cold, so we didn't go far – perhaps a mile by the time that we got home. During our jog we had talked a little about the plans for that night. Normally when any of the couples go out – everyone goes out. But there is always the exception to that rule, such as special occasions, like anniversaries or in this case, a first date. Yet that morning, Jasper had made a good point. Emma might still we weary about going out on a date. So we had all come up with a plan.

Since Ian and Alice had just gotten together as well, they already had plans to go out that night. The idea was that each couple would go their separate ways for dinner then all meet up and go see _Avatar_ in Port Angeles. This gave everyone time to be alone as well as a group activity to ease Emma up to the idea of dating a bit more.

When I told Emma the idea for that night, she seemed to like it as well. I just hope that everything isn't moving too fast for her. But with the smile on her face, I was pretty sure that it wasn't.

By the time that we got home. Alice and everyone else were home as well. That was when mom and dad decided to call a family meeting. Ian and Emmett headed into the living room to watch more football, while Bella was instructed to head upstairs and prepare for Bella Barbie by Alice. She hesitantly went after she stole a quick kiss from me. We all followed our parents into dad's study. We all sat down on the couch and looked at our parents. Dad was leaning against his desk and mom stood next to him.

"Your mother and I have decided that we're not going to Chicago this year for Christmas. Since it's Emma's first Christmas at home, we're going to have it here. So Grandma Masen will be flying out for a few days. Is that ok with all of you?"

Emma nodded yes and I did as well. But Alice being Alice was a bit upset. "But what about all the great shopping in Chicago! The after Christmas sales!"

"I promise to go shopping with you in Seattle." Emma said. "I've only ever seen the airport and that isn't even all the way in Seattle."

"And you know that your grandma is always up for a good sale," mom added.

Alice nodded in agreement.

So it was settled. We were staying in Forks for Christmas.

Good.

The last thing I wanted to do was leave Bella and Anna on Christmas. Plus I had a huge surprise for her that mom, Alice, Jayme, Emma and I were all planning for her.

I couldn't wait.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight…..but Emma, Ian, Jayme and Kiki are mine!!!!!**_

_**I know it's been far too long and I do admit that this chapter is short. But I wanted to give ya'll something tonight before I went off to sleep. The good thing is that there is less than two weeks of school left until I have two months off!!!! I can't wait!!!! So enjoy.

* * *

**_

Chapter 28:

**Edward's POV**

I love date night.

Usually it's the entire group that goes out together. We would go out to eat and then do something fun – either miniature golfing, going to the movies or simply hang out. Sometimes we would go to the fair if it was in town.

And that's usually it.

Not exciting, but I love it.

Except tonight it is going to be different.

Tonight each couple is starting out on their own before all meeting up to go see a late showing of _Avatar_. I think it's a good thing because of the new couples within our group. Plus I get to spend a bit of time with Bella alone, which I haven't had a lot of since her return home. But I'm also worried about Emma – the big brother factor has to kick in sometime. It might only be by 5 minutes, but I am still the big brother around here. But I am sure that Jasper will treat Emma with nothing but respect.

Besides I know where Jasper sleeps at night.

"I don't know why you are worrying so much," Bella said as we drove towards Port Angeles for dinner. "You know that he will treat her right."

I glanced over at her with a smile on my face. She has always been able to read my mind or so it seemed. "How do you know that it is Emma I am thinking about?"

"Oh I know. "

"How?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," she said with a smirk on her face.

I couldn't help but keep on smiling as I turned back and faced the road. Thank goodness that Bella was back in my life. I couldn't wait until Christmas.

Bella was going to love her present.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I had been on several dates back home in Scotland with girls from school. But this time things were a bit different. Now I was in America and now Emma was actually going on a date as well! She had been asked out more often then I was back in Scotland and she almost always turned them down. I was never sure why she did nor did I ever ask. I take that back, I did ask once and wound up being lectured to by mum.

But now I know why. If only I had known back in Scotland about what had happened to my best friend then I would have been far more protective then I already was of Emma.

I guess that's why I am half tempted to follow Jasper and Emma to dinner even though Alice and I were supposed to be having our first date as well.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I kept one hand on the wheel as I drove Alice and I towards the restaurant that she had picked out. It was a local deli that she loved. I had left her pick since I still didn't know a lot of places around Forks and Port Angeles to go out to.

"Don't worry about Emma so much," Alice gently said as she took a hold of the hand that I had run though my hair. "Jasper is a gentleman."

I smiled at her softly.

I sure hope so.

For Emma's sake.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

For the first time in weeks, I am happy. Well as happy as I can be.

I have a great girl.

Great friends.

Great new friends.

And Christmas is just a few days away!

There is just one thing that can make this evening perfect….if everyone would just stop worrying about Emma so much! She'll be fine!

Besides Jasper knows that better than anyone what it takes to make someone open up especially after that person has been closed off for so long.

* * *

_**AN #2: I'm sorry that the chapter sucked! But I've had a really, really bad case od writer's block. So be on the look out for another update soon!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**AN and Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight….but Emma, Jayme, Ian and Kiki are mine! I have nothing cute to say…I should be asleep, but I am not. So enjoy, review and review!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 29:**

**Jasper's POV**

I noticed that my palms were sweaty as I gripped the steering wheel as I drove Emma and myself to Port Angeles for dinner. Why was I so nervous?

Oh wait.

I was nervous because of the person sitting in the passenger's seat of my truck – Emma Cullen, the girl of my dreams. And I mean that literally. Most guys my age, I suppose, dreamt of the sexiest actress or model they knew of. Not me.

I dreamt of Emma McGregor, now Cullen.

Damn I am the luckiest guy in the world. How many guys can actually say that they get to go out with their celebrity crush.

I better not fuck this up. I would have more than just Emma mad at me if I did…add Edward, Emmett and Ian. I'd be a dead man!

"So where are we going to eat?" Emma asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh!" I quickly said recovering. "It's a surprise."

It really was. I had found a local English pub in Port Angeles that had just opened. I know that Emma had been craving some fish n' chips from England for a few weeks after she had complained about the fish sticks that had been served at lunch one day.

I hoped that she liked this place and that their fish n' chips are good enough to make her happy.

"A surprise hun?" she said with a smile on her face.

I smiled back as I turned into the parking lot of the Hightower Pub. Once I had parked and turned off the car, Emma leaned over the center console and kissed my cheek. "Just better hope that they have good malt vinegar," she said before getting out of the truck. I laughed before getting out of the car myself.

So far so good.

* * *

"Oh Ian is going to be jealous! He fancies fish n' chips more than I do!" Emma said sitting back in her chair after she had finished her dinner.

"So I take it that it was good?"

"Perfect," she said with a smile on her face.

"Good," I said smiling back at her.

Dinner had gone perfectly. We had talked about soccer, the various things that we both enjoyed other than soccer and she told me more about growing up in Scotland. It sounded like her life in Scotland was pretty interesting, especially playing for the national team.

"So are you going to try out for the US national team?" I asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "They have been calling and part of me does, but part of me doesn't. It just takes so much time or at least it did in Scotland."

Before I could get in a word, a little girl, no more than 7 or 8, walked over to our table and tugged on Emma's sweater sleeve. "Yes sweetie?" she asked turning to look at the little girl.

"Excuse me miss," the little girl said in an English accent similar to Emma's. "Are you Emma McGregor?"

"I am," Emma answered.

"Could you sign this for my sister please?" the little girl then asked, holding out a soccer magazine that was opened to a picture of Emma. "You are her favorite soccer player. Well you and David Beckham. She was upset when we moved here because she wouldn't be able to get the photographs out of the newspaper of you."

"How old is your sister?" Emma asked taking the magazine from the little girl along with the marker.

"10. Her name is Madeline."

Emma quickly wrote a message to Madeline and handed the magazine back to the little girl. "Thank you!" the little girl said as she hugged Emma, which was a surprise to her, before running behind the bar to her father who was taking care of another order.

Glancing at my watch I noticed that it was time to go and meet everyone else for the movie. "Ready?" I asked, placing some money on the table to pay for our bill and standing up. I held my hand out to Emma to help me her up. She gladly took it.

"So does that happen often?" I asked once we were outside.

"Oh signing autographs?"

I nodded.

"Not really. But I don't mind."

"Well can I get an autograph?" I asked as I moved to open the passenger's side door of my truck for her.

"If you want," she said with a slight smile.

Damn. Emma and her smiles. They are going to be the death of me. Not knowing what came over me – I pulled Emma closer to me, placed my free hand against her cheek before leaning in and kissing her deeply on the lips. Fully expecting Emma to pull out of the kiss, she didn't. Instead she melted into my arms and kissed me in return.

I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted but seeing the smile on her face afterwards was worth it. I brushed the loose hair out of her face and she leaned up and surprised me with a kiss on the lips. Part of me was tempted to simply forget the movie with everyone else and go find some place to sit with Emma and cuddle and kiss. Yet I still didn't want to rush her.

But damn.

"We're going to be late for the movie," Emma reminded me.

I nodded as I stepped back and opened the door for her and made sure she got into the truck easily since it had a lift. I didn't want her hurting her knee anymore than it already was.

As I walked around to the driver's side, it hit me.

I was in love.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer and AN: **__**I don't own anything but Jayme, Emma, Ian and Kiki...I know, I know - I've been a bad author. But I decided that I wanted to go ahead and finish this story for you...so enjoy this really short chapter for now. I just wanna see how many out there want me to finish this after so long.**_

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

Everything flashed by in a moment.

One second everything was perfect.

The next everything was mangled, upside down and even bloody.

Then the darkness came. Neither of them could fight it. It was just too much. Hopefully help would arrive…

* * *

"What do we have?" the lead trauma doctor asked, as the paramedics rolled in the two gurneys.

"One male. One female. The impact was on the female's side. Her vitals dropped on the way here, but we managed to stabilize her. The male has been slipping in and out of consciousness," the paramedic said handing the doctor the charts. "They both possibly have internal bleeding."

The doctor quickly looked over the information about the two teenagers that he and his team were about to have to operate on. His head shot up as he yelled out.

"SOME ONE CALL CARLISLE CULLEN!"


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** Only Emma and Ian are mine. The words in italics are the words to the song, 'Let Love Lead the Way' sung by the Spice Girls.**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

_What makes this world go round  
Will the answer let her down  
She is so sweet and young  
And her life has just begun  
What does her future hold  
That's the story left unknown  
Will she make it through her days,  
Let our love lead the way_

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I stood listening to the crowd cheer. I couldn't help but smile as I imagined that every single person here was cheering for Emma. Well that was partially true. She did just assist in the winning goal against Germany. One of her dreams was either to play in a World Cup or Olympic Games on the USA Women's Soccer Team. And now she's done both.

Yet it was not easy getting here.

Both of us almost died before either of us could start our lives together. It did set Emma back a few more months in her rehab and essentially ended my high school soccer career due to our injuries. But Emma would not let me be a quitter – so I rehabbed with her and returned for our senior year. Thanks to her insistence on my rehab, we both ended up getting scholarships to UNC for soccer.

While we went off to the east coast for school, the rest of our friends and family dispersed as well. With the birth of Anna not long after our accident and with Carlisle and Esme helping out with their granddaughter so much, Edward and Bella stayed back in Washington for school. Both Ian and Emmett got scholarships for Oregon for football, so of course Rose and Alice followed them.

That was almost 8 years ago. Since then all of the couples within our group of friends had gotten married. Bella and Edward of course were first – the first month after gradating from high school. They had both promised to attend college and graduate, which they did. Then came Emmett and Rose followed by Alice and Ian.

And last, but certainly not least was Emma and myself. Out of all of the couples we had the longest engagement and the only reason we didn't get married in the middle of college was because we were both worried that Emma might get pregnant like both Rose and Alice did and then Emma would have to quit soccer. And that was the last thing that either of us wanted.

So we waited until our college playing days were over. We were married the first weekend after our college graduation.

Then came Team USA soccer calling. Emma could not say no. And I could not deny her the dreams that she had wanted since she was a child. So we made a deal. The Olympics were four years away with the FIFA World Cup being three – so she would train and play with the National Team while I attended Law School. She had originally decided to go back for graduated school in marketing, but put it off for soccer. We had discussed not having a family until we were finished with our advanced education anyways. So it was a win – win for everyone.

Now all of it was over.

I was finished with law school and had set up a practice with Edward back in Seattle. Ian and Emmett both landed in the NFL, while Rose and Alice teamed up to create a line of clothing for kids and young adults. While Emma and USA Soccer had just won the Olympic Gold Medal.

Life was perfect.

* * *

_Part of me laughs (oh)  
Part of me cries  
Part of me wants to question why (question why)  
Why is there joy  
And why is there pain (ooh)  
Why is there sunshine and the rain  
One day you're here  
Next you are gone  
No matter what we must go on  
Just keep the faith  
And let love lead the way_

_Everything will work out fine_  
_If you let love, love lead the way_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Do you think Aunt Emma will let me take her medal to show all my friends?" Anna asked as we walked back towards the hotel in Rio de Janeiro with Edward's parents.

"I doubt that," I said as I smiled at my 10-year-old daughter.

"Do you know how long she has worked for that medal?" Edward added.

"How long daddy?" Anna asked with a smile on her face.

"Since she was younger than you."

I laughed as I watched Anna's mouth drop in shock. "Your daddy was a good soccer player too. And your Uncle Jasper as well. In fact, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Emma both played at the same college."

"Then I want to keep playing soccer too!" Anna announced, as she thrust her arm up.

"And I'm sure that you will have the best coach in the world," Carlisle said as he and Esme came up along side of their granddaughter.

I continued to listen to the conversation between grandfather and granddaughter as we kept walking through the Olympic Park towards our hotel.

"And you are sure you want another?" Edward whispered as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh it's a little late for that Mr. Cullen. About 7 weeks too late," I whispered back.

He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. Life was perfect for now.

* * *

_Sitting there all alone_  
_In the window of her room_  
_Watching the world go by_  
_Brings tears to her eyes_  
_All she sees is hurt and pain,_  
_She wants to break the chain_  
_She'll keep pressing everyday_  
_And she'll find her own sweet way_

_Part of me laughs (me laughs)_  
_Part of me cries (I cry)_  
_Part of me wants to question why (wants to question why)_  
_Why is there joy_  
_One day you're here (you're here)_  
_Next you are gone (you're gone)_  
_No matter what we must go on (I will go on)_  
_Just keep the faith (keep your faith)_  
_And let love lead the way (I know, I know, I know, ooh whoa)_

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

The Summer Games were finally over and I could relax.

Well sorta.

I had been keeping a secret from Jasper since the start of the Olympic Games. Only myself, my coach and team trainers knew. It was the reason why my play time was limited. I would play when needed. And that was fine with me as long as I got a little playing time in each game I would be happy.

But now the Olympics were over and I could tell Jasper my big secret.

I had planned on telling him the night that the team won gold, but it was ruined by Edward and Bella making an announcement of their own – they were finally going to give Anna a little brother or sister. Mom and Dad were over the moon with the announcement and when I looked at my husband's face, all I could see was disappointment masked by happiness.

Disappointment that it wasn't us saying that we were going to have a baby. I knew deep down that Jasper wanted to have a family. All of our other friends and family had little ones, while we still did not. He had given up so much to allow me to pursue my dream.

Now it was time to make his dream come true.

I knew if I told him that night, he wouldn't really believe me.

So I decided to wait until we were back home. Then I would surprise him one night after I had seen my own doctor.

Needless to say, after seeing my own doctor I was surprised as well. He told me there was a chance that I might be carrying twins. It was still too early to tell for sure. I still had a few more weeks to go until he would know for sure. But all the signs were pointing in that direction.

Now I really couldn't wait to tell Jasper.

I planned everything out for when he got home one night. His favorite meal followed by a nice long walk with our lab puppy Hank. Then I would tell him either before the walk or right after wards. I couldn't wait to see his face. I kept the ultrasound picture confirming that we were having at least one baby hidden in my purse until later.

I had everything ready to go into the oven for dinner when I decided to take a little nap before cooking.

"Emma?"

I slowly opened my eyes to find Jasper sitting next to me on our bed with Hank curled up at my feet. Jasper was still dressed for work, but his suit tir

Shit. I had slept way longer than I wanted to.

Now my plans were ruined.

Tears began to sting my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked placing a hand against my cheek, seeing that I was upset about something.

I sniffled, forcing the tears back as I sat up and clutched a pillow to my chest. That's when I let everything out.

"I had a perfect evening planned out but I fell asleep! I was going to make you your favorite dinner of pork roast with potatoes and beans. Then for dessert we were going to have chocolate chip cookie sundaes…"

"Whoa what is with the big meal? You rarely cook for me unless it's a special occasion."

"but it is," I said as I leaned over and pulled out the ultrasound picture from my purse. "We're going to have a little soccer player of our own."

I held up the ultrasound picture for him to see.

"Really?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Really," I assured him. "Now there is a high chance that it is twins. But Dr. Field won't be able to tell for sure for a few more weeks. But all the signs are pointing that way."

I handed him to ultrasound picture with a smile on my face. He took the picture from my hand, looked at it then pulled me close and kissed me deeply on the lips. "I love you, Emma," he whispered as heard him began to get choked up.

"I love you too," I answered, kissing him back.

Our lives for now were complete.

* * *

_You can be all that and still can be who you are  
You gotta know for sure that it isn't make believe  
You may feel weak but you are strong  
Don't you give up if  
If you keep holding on, you'll never be wrong  
Just close your eyes cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah_

_Part of me laughs_  
_Part of me cries (I cry)_  
_Part of me wants to question why (question)_  
_Why is there pain_  
_Why is there sunshine then the rain_  
_One day you're here (you're here)_  
_Next you are gone (you're gone)_  
_No matter what we must go on (I will)_  
_Just keep the faith_  
_And let love lead the way (lead the way)_

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The last few months have gone by in a blur. And I loved every moment of it. I don't care what Ian and Emmett said about when Alice and Rose were pregnant – and how they only wanted their wives' bodies back to normal, I loved it as I watched Emma's body change. What was really interesting was the difference between her pregnancy and Bella's.

Emma had indeed been pregnant with twins – a boy and a girl; while Edward and Bella had another little girl. They named their new daughter, Ellie.

As for our children, we decided to go with old fashion names – Maria and Mason.

Finally after so long, our lives were finally complete.

* * *

_Part of me laughs (I laugh)_  
_Part of me cries (I cry)_  
_Part of me wants to question why (Question why)_  
_Why is there joy (So much joy)_  
_Why is there pain (So much pain)_  
_Why is there sunshine then the rain_  
_One day you're here (You're here)_  
_Next you are gone (You're gone)_  
_No matter what we must go on (I will)_  
_Just keep the faith_  
_And let love lead the way (Lead the way)_

_Everything will work out fine_  
_If you let love, love lead the way_  
_Love lead the way_

* * *

**AN: THE END!**


End file.
